<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleaser by disastertaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013183">Pleaser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastertaz/pseuds/disastertaz'>disastertaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Background TsukiHina - Freeform, Bokuto is not, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, No Smut, Slow Burn, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, and lack of communication, anyway, art major kuroo tetsurou, background akaken, background daisuga, bokuro, bokuroo - Freeform, bokuto and kuroo hooked up, bokuto thinks its hot, film student bokuto koutarou, kuroo is an eboy, kuroo is good at chemistry, minor akaken, minor tsukihina, my boys need to speak to each other, not really angsty mostly just pining, tutor kuroo tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastertaz/pseuds/disastertaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo never thought he'd see Bokuto Koutaro again. After a hookup gone wrong in the spring semester, he thought that would be it, and he'd be able to just forget the whole thing ever happened.<br/>Unfortunately, Kuroo's roommate, famous streamer Kodzuken, just hired Bokuto to be his new editor. And the way things are going, they won't be able to keep pretending like nothing happened.</p><p>The title is based on Pleaser by Wallows! This is not beta-read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto went to a job interview and got more than he bargained for.<br/>Kuroo was planning to have a quiet night.<br/>Kenma just needs an editor.<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Damn</em>, Kuroo thought. <em>This sucks.</em></p><p><br/>
He huffed out a frustrated sigh, setting his paintbrush in water before leaning back on his hands from where he sat cross-legged on the floor. He squinted at the painting set up on his artboard, which was propped up against the wall, and pursed his lips as peppy J-pop continued to play through his headphones, seemingly mocking his irritation. His gaze flicked between the different reference pictures taped up on the wall around the artboard before closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He stayed that way for a few moments before jumping as his headphones were ripped off his head, and his eyes shot open to stare up at Kenma glaring down at him.</p><p><br/>
“I can’t tell if you were deliberately ignoring me or if you actually couldn’t hear me,” Kenma muttered, returning the headphones to a wide-eyed Kuroo.</p><p><br/>
“Deliberately ignoring, of course,” Kuroo replied, setting his headphones around his neck and turning to look at Kenma. “Did you need something?”</p><p><br/>
“So I take it you didn’t actually hear what I said,” Kenma sighed, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket. “That film major I told you about is coming over in a few minutes. The one I’m considering hiring to edit my streams down into YouTube videos.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, right,” Kuroo replied, not sure what that had to do with him. Kenma glanced around at his work area before tentatively nudging a paint-covered towel with his foot.</p><p><br/>
“Can you make the living room not look like… this?”</p><p><br/>
“What’s wrong with this?” Kuroo asked innocently, as if he hadn’t converted their apartment living room into a paint studio over the past couple of weeks.</p><p><br/>
“It looks sloppy.”</p><p><br/>
“You look sloppy. You guys are gonna be in your room anyway, aren’t you?” Kuroo muttered, though he’d already started packing his stuff up. He’d never tell Kenma, but he was glad for the break; he’d almost reached his limit for the day anyway.</p><p><br/>
“You’re so right Kuroo. You totally owned me. I’m not sure I’m ever gonna recover from that,” Kenma replied, voice dripping with sarcasm as he sauntered away toward his room.</p><p><br/>
Kuroo was making his way to the kitchen to dump out his paint water and wash his brushes when a knock came at the door. He set his stuff down on the counter and made his way over.</p><p><br/>
“I got it,” he yelled over his shoulder to Kenma, who he heard slowly making his way out of his room.</p><p><br/>
Kuroo pulled the door open while still looking over his shoulder.</p><p><br/>
“You’re here for Kenma, right? He’s on his way-” Kuroo froze when he turned towards the person in the doorway. Standing before him was Bokuto Koutarou, looking adorable as ever and blinking owlishly up at him.</p><p><br/>
“Kuroo?” He asked, confused. “Oh... did I get the wrong place?” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Kuroo watched his bicep flex as he did so, and found himself tracing a line with his eyes across his shoulders and back up to Bokuto’s face, only to find him avoiding his gaze.</p><p><br/>
“Uh, are you here for Kenma?” Kuroo asked, scratching his jaw awkwardly. He saw Bokuto’s gaze flick up to his hand for a moment before he nodded, the tips of his ears turning pink. Kuroo felt his stomach flip at the sight.</p><p><br/>
“Bokuto,” Kenma interjected, finally making it to the front of the apartment after what felt like hours. “Sorry about my roommate, he’s an idiot. Come on in.”</p><p><br/>
Kuroo glared at the back of Kenma’s head as he walked away before opening the door wider to let Bokuto in.</p><p><br/>
“Thanks,” he muttered, and Kuroo noticed the way he tried not to touch him as he walked by.</p><p><br/>
Kuroo shut the door and turned to find Kenma giving them both a disgruntled look.</p><p><br/>
“Do you two know each other or something?” He asked, and Kuroo cringed thinking that the awkwardness was that noticeable.</p><p><br/>
“Um,” Bokuto said, finally sparing Kuroo a sideways glance. Kuroo figured he should save Bokuto the embarrassment.</p><p><br/>
“This is the guy I was tutoring in chemistry last semester,” Kuroo mumbled, and Kenma’s eyes widened before his mouth split into an amused grin.</p><p><br/>
“Oh my god, awesome. God, I wonder if Keiji knew that... unfortunately, as fucking hilarious as that is, you guys are gonna have to deal with that mess when I’m done with Bokuto. Let’s go to my room,” Kenma directed the last bit at Bokuto, who started and nodded before following Kenma down the hall, sparing one last glance over his shoulder at Kuroo, who just stared dumbly after them until they disappeared into Kenma’s room.</p><p><br/>
Kuroo made his way over to the couch and sank into it with a groan, running his hands over his face. His traitor stomach was still doing weird things after seeing the tips of Bokuto’s ears turn pink, and he had to try very hard to suppress some correlated memories that would turn tonight into a more awkward situation than it already was. Kuroo peeled his eyes open, suddenly feeling motivated to work on his project more. As much as he was dreading it, it would be a welcome distraction from what just happened. After retrieving his stuff back from the kitchen, Kuroo sank back down to the floor, pulled on his headphones, and got back to work.</p><p><br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
Kenma was talking, but Bokuto was only half listening. He’d decided to accept the job if it was offered to him before he came since Kenma was dating his roommate, Akaashi, and he already knew that they’d work well together. Now he was wondering if Akaashi had something else in mind when he’d told him his boyfriend needed an editor; had he and Kenma realized their roommates had hooked up? Was the whole thing a set-up to get him to run into Kuroo again? Or did Akaashi just think editing a famous streamer’s videos was a good opportunity for a film student (which it was)?<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Mostly, Bokuto was thinking about the first time he’d seen Kuroo in their chemistry class, and how badly he’d wanted Kuroo’s ring-covered-black-polished hands all over him. Mostly, Bokuto was remembering finding out that Kuroo had the highest grades in their class after his own grade dipped below passing, and being excited about using the opportunity to ask him for tutoring. Mostly, Bokuto was thinking about their library study sessions, how Kuroo was always waiting for him after his last class, a smirk on his face and an extra coffee in hand, only to find out after hours and days of studying together that Kuroo was actually a huge dork, and that Bokuto really liked that about him.</p><p><br/>
Mostly, Bokuto was definitely trying very hard NOT to think about the last study session they had before their final, how they went to Bokuto’s apartment to study instead of the library since Akaashi wasn’t home anyway, how sitting on his bedroom floor with their books scattered about turned into both of them in his bed tangled together and drifting off to sleep after Bokuto had finally gotten Kuroo’s hands exactly where he’d wanted them.</p><p><br/>
More than anything, Bokuto was trying not to remember how he felt when he woke up the next morning to find Kuroo gone, disappearing out of his life until just a few minutes ago. From May to August, a whole 4 months, he had no clue what’d happened. What he’d done wrong.</p><p><br/>
“What do you think, Bokuto?” Kenma asked, looking unenthusiastic, as though he’d noticed Bokuto had stopped listening a while ago.</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry, I missed the last part of what you said,” Bokuto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p><br/>
Kenma blinked at him, looking bored. “Honestly Bo, I was really glad to hear you were interested in this job. You already know what my temperament can be like-” Bokuto chuckled. “-and I trust your judgement and work ethic. I know how much you care about your work. So this talk tonight was mostly a formality. However,” Kenma raised his eyebrows, glancing at the door in an annoyed way. “I was unaware that you were the guy Kuroo was moping about last semester. If that’s gonna be an issue I need to know that now. I’d really like to work with you on this, so if it’s a problem I’m just gonna kick him out from time to time while we work. He’s got friend’s places he can stay at.”</p><p><br/>
Bokuto felt a pang of guilt in his gut. This was Kuroo’s place, it wasn’t his fault that the universe apparently wanted them both to suffer. If last semester was anything to go by, Kuroo didn’t want to see him anymore, so it was just as inconvenient for him as it was Bokuto.</p><p><br/>
“No, it’s okay. I can be professional,” Bokuto gave Kenma a weak smile, who furrowed his brows in return. Suddenly, it registered in Bokuto’s head that Kenma had said Kuroo had been moping about him, and the shock of that pushed his next sentence out of his mouth before reason could stop it.</p><p><br/>
“So he’s mentioned me then?”</p><p><br/>
Kenma scoffed. “Only like, on a daily basis. He was being really gross and sappy for that month you guys were hanging out. Then he suddenly got all dejected and just said he’d messed things up. Which, by the way you reacted when you saw him, I now see that he wasn’t exaggerating. Can I ask what he did?”</p><p><br/>
Bokuto muttered a soft ‘oh’, his heart sinking at Kenma’s description of what happened. He couldn’t picture Kuroo like that at all; sure, he’d thought maybe Kuroo liked him for a while, but then he ghosted him and Bokuto figured he’d misconstrued the situation.</p><p><br/>
“We, uh, hooked up at the end of the semester, and he stopped talking to me after,” Bokuto mumbled, feeling his shoulders sag a little.</p><p><br/>
Kenma’s face twisted in annoyance. “Ew, typical.”</p><p><br/>
Bokuto looked up, confused and now slightly worried that he’d gotten played.</p><p><br/>
“Does he… do that a lot?” Bokuto asked, chewing on his bottom lip.</p><p><br/>
“No,” Kenma muttered. “He’s just the King of self-sabotage. He was depressed over something he did to himself. That’s what’s typical.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh…” Bokuto furrowed his brow, thinking for a bit. “Maybe he decided he didn’t actually like me and was upset he wasted his time?”</p><p><br/>
Kenma looked at Bokuto like he’d grown a third head. “Dude, no. You’re literally way too good for him and he knows that. He probably got all up in his head about something.” Kenma looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully before turning to face Bokuto again. “Anyway, we don’t have to talk about that anymore if you don’t want to. If it’s really not going to be an issue then I won’t get rid of him when you’re coming over, but if you change your mind let me know. And I appreciate you being willing to come over here so late.”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, no problem” Bokuto replied, gathering his stuff as he sensed the end of the conversation.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t think there’s any reason for me to put this off; I’d already decided before you got here that unless something crazy happened I was going to hire you. Which, I guess something crazy did happen, but…” Kenma shrugged. “Good editors are hard to find, so we’ll make do.”</p><p><br/>
Bokuto felt a beam make its way onto his face, his mood immediately soaring back up. “Thank you so much for the opportunity Kenma, I really appreciate it.” Bokuto said happily, standing up as he did so.</p><p><br/>
“Of course. Do you want me to walk you out?”</p><p><br/>
“No, I think I’ve got it. Thank you though! I’ll see you next weekend!”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, see you then Bokuto. Say hi to Keiji for me.”</p><p><br/>
Bokuto gave Kenma one last wave as he headed out, shutting the bedroom door behind him. He was still grinning happily as he walked back out into the living room, but froze when he saw Kuroo sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. In front of him was a half-finished painting, which he was working on as he hummed under his breath. Bokuto watched the hands he’d admired so much gently support a small paintbrush as Kuroo added thin veins to some kind of plant. He could faintly hear upbeat J-pop trickling from his headphones; he chuckled at the idea that Kuroo listened to pop music and almost thought it was cute before stopping the thought in its tracks. He really couldn’t go through the emotional turmoil the spring semester had caused him all over again; he needed to stop liking Kuroo if he was going to start working here. And that, he decided, started with a polite (but well deserved) cold shoulder.</p><p><br/>
At least, it would’ve if Kuroo hadn’t turned around at that exact moment and seen Bokuto staring at him in his one self-allotted moment of weakness.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
They stared at each other for a moment before Kuroo broke the silence.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, uh, hey,” he said, pulling his headphones off and setting his brush in water. “Did you guys finish already?”</p><p><br/>
“Um, yeah,” Bokuto replied, rubbing his neck as he tore his eyes away from Kuroo’s face. “I was just heading out. We aren’t actually starting until next weekend.”</p><p><br/>
“Cool,” Kuroo replied, and Bokuto could still feel him staring at him despite having his own eyes glued to the couch.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah…” He said awkwardly.</p><p><br/>
<em>Don’t engage with him, it’s not worth it. Just leave.</em>
</p><p><br/>
“I’ve never seen any of your work before.”</p><p><br/>
<em>What the fuck is wrong with you.</em>
</p><p><br/>
“Oh, yeah… this is far from my best work,” Kuroo replied, his mouth curling in annoyance. “I don’t usually paint, but I had to take a painting class as a prerequisite this semester.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“What do you usually do then?” Bokuto asked, mad at himself for being genuinely curious about the answer. He remembered Kuroo mentioning he was an art student, but couldn’t remember if he’d ever said what kind.</p><p><br/>
“I’m a commercial art major. So like, after I graduate I’ll be making advertisements and signs for shops and stuff like that,” Kuroo said, his gaze shifting from Bokuto over to the painting. “So I’m sure what I’m learning will be useful to some extent, but… I really hate painting.”</p><p><br/>
Bokuto hummed in response, shifting his own gaze over to the painting. He didn’t think it was bad at all, but then again, he was never very good at visual arts; his storyboards for class were always stick figures or people with balloon limbs.</p><p><br/>
“Well,” Bokuto hesitated, and Kuroo turned back to face him. Bokuto finally looked at Kuroo for the first time since he’d opened the door for him earlier. “I- I think it looks nice so far.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Kuroo’s face softened and Bokuto watched with surprise as his cheeks flushed slightly. Kuroo tore away from his gaze, scratching at his jaw as he looked at the rug by the couch. It was quiet for a moment, and the room felt heavier than it did before Bokuto had said anything.</p><p><br/>
“Listen, Bokuto...” He started, and Bokuto felt his eyes widen.</p><p><br/>
“Um, actually,” Bokuto stammered, spurred into action by what he sensed was an oncoming confrontation. “I just remembered Akaashi wanted me to pick up dinner, so I have to go.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, uh, yeah, sure,” Kuroo said, sounding taken aback by Bokuto’s outburst. Bokuto glanced over to see Kuroo watching him again, looking slightly crestfallen.</p><p><br/>
“If you’re around next weekend I’ll probably see you then,” Bokuto said. “Because I’ll be here to work,” he added nervously, making his way over to the door.</p><p><br/>
“Right,” Kuroo replied, giving Bokuto a small smile as he turned to open the door. “See you around, Bo.”</p><p><br/>
Bokuto shivered slightly at the nickname, electing to ignore Kuroo as he shut the door behind him. He made it all the way to the staircase of the outdoor hallway before slowing to a stop, leaning on the exterior railing and letting his head fall forward. He stared down the twisting flights below him and finally let his feelings from tonight wash over him. How his stomach had flipped when Kuroo first opened the door, looking exactly the same as before but with his sideburns grown out (which, if Bokuto was being honest, was kind of hot), how stupidly easy it’d been to fall back into conversation with him, how nice it was to hear him say his name, how he’d looked sad when Bokuto said he had to leave…</p><p><br/>
Bokuto let out a frustrated groan. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that Kuroo still looked so good, and acted so sweet, and apparently was moping about him, when Bokuto was the one left alone that morning, in a bed long cold, wondering what he could’ve done better, thinking ‘maybe he’ll text me’, just to see Kuroo in the exam room a couple days later and be blatantly ignored.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Bokuto let himself wallow in self-pity for a few moments longer before straightening up and making his way down the stairs. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear Kuroo out yet, or what he’d do if he did.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
For now, he’d settle on going back home and grilling Akaashi to see if he knew the whole time what exactly he was sending Bokuto into tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey hey hey (lol)! this will be the only chapter with split narration. there will be a couple more from Bokuto's pov, but this story will mostly be coming from Kuroo. I actually find him more difficult to write than Bokuto, so this will be interesting!<br/>also, this was a pretty short first chapter. I promise they get longer!<br/>anyway, thank you for reading, you can find me as @bokuto-brainrot on tumblr! Comments and kudos always appreciated :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Convincing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo mopes some more.<br/>Bokuto's first day on the job is not what he expected.<br/>Kenma seriously just needed an editor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You're getting on that plane with Victor where you belong."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But Richard, no... I-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Now, you’ve got to listen to me!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo squinted at the screen as Rick argued with Ilsa at the end of <em>Casablanca</em>. He wasn't really into old movies, especially not romantic ones, but his love life was rough (as he'd been reminded of so blatantly a couple of days ago), and Kuroo was bored. Plus, Bokuto was coming over for his first day of editing in a bit, and if he happened to be impressed by Kuroo's <em>impeccable</em> taste in movies, then that was just a plus. It definitely wasn't the reason he was planning on watching <em>Some Like it Hot</em> after this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You’re saying this only to make me go."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"I’m saying it because it’s true. Inside of us, we</em> <em> both know you belong with Victor. You’re part of his work, the thing that keeps him going. If that plane leaves the ground and you’re not with him, you’ll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life."</em></p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe this one was hitting a little too close to home.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you want to look this pathetic when Bokuto comes over?" Kenma asked, making Kuroo jump; he was laying down on the couch, so he hadn't seen Kenma come up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, we can't keep meeting like this," Kuroo said with a grin. Kenma stared at him, and his smile slipped off his face. "How is this pathetic, exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>He watched Kenma quickly look between Kuroo's hoodie and sweats, his tower of snacks, and the blanket haphazardly wrapped around his torso, an offended look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You look like you're going through a breakup. What happened? You were so confident yesterday that you could get him to hear you out."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sat up, sighing as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>"Having second thoughts, I guess. The closer it gets to when he's supposed to be here, the guiltier I feel about what happened. I want to explain it to him but I'm worried it won't be enough," He explained awkwardly, not used to being upfront about these kinds of things.</p><p> </p><p>"Then don't do it now. If he ignores you when he comes over today, you already have your answer. You can't force him to listen. Besides, it kind of seems like this is your fault to begin with, so he should probably be the one to approach you."</p><p> </p><p>"Ow."</p><p> </p><p>"Am I wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Kuroo muttered, frowning as he slouched over. They both turned as there was a knock at the door, and Kenma walked over to answer it. He gave Kuroo one last warning look before opening the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto, come on it." Kuroo turned to face the TV again as Bokuto came inside. Once he heard the door shut, he glanced over at him and almost had a heart attack.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was wearing a pair of light cuffed jeans and a dark blue crewneck, but that was nothing special. The reason for Kuroo's narrowly-avoided heart attack was Bokuto's hair. He'd kept it down today, and it was falling in grey and black curtains around his face, framing it nicely but also making him look way more adorable than should be legal.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kuroo," Bokuto said, waving awkwardly at Kuroo, who realized he'd been staring.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, hey," Kuroo waved back at him, and he could feel his face heating up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Casablanca!" Bokuto exclaimed, looking surprised. Kuroo saw Kenma roll his eyes over Bokuto's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"You like this movie?" Kuroo asked, pleased that he'd gotten Bokuto to talk to him again.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, not really. I mean, it's good, but I don't like sad endings," Bokuto explained eagerly. Suddenly, his expression dropped, and he turned away quietly. He wondered if Bokuto hadn't meant to talk to him, because he turned to Kenma and asked if he was ready to start working without saying another word to Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they made it back to Kenma's room, the credits were rolling, and Kuroo was feeling defeated. He sighed and laid back down on the couch, digging back into his chips and starting his next movie.</p><p> </p><p>He was halfway through <em>Some Like It Hot </em>when there was another knock on the door, and Kuroo reluctantly got up to answer it. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you look like shit," Tsukishima said, smirking. Kuroo squinted in the sunlight, looking around the outside hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't have Chibi with you today?" Kuroo asked, ignoring Tsukishima's dig.</p><p> </p><p>"He's downstairs, he saw a dog," Tsukishima replied, a tired look crossing his face. Kuroo laughed when they heard pounding on the stairs. "That's probably him, judging by the amount of noise," Tsukishima added, sounding slightly annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kuroo!" Hinata said when he got to the top of the stairs, sounding out of breath. He heaved a heavy sigh and made his way over to Tsukishima, whose expression changed into one of amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you go chasing after the dog or something? You couldn't possibly be out of breath from the stairs."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Kei, they live on the fifth floor and my legs aren't as long as yours," Hinata whined, pouting at his boyfriend. Tsukishima gave Hinata a small smile, throwing an arm over his shoulder as Hinata moved closer to his side.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are gross," Kuroo said, turning to walk back in, leaving the door open for them to follow.</p><p> </p><p>"Daichi and Suga are way worse," Tsukishima retorted after they'd come in and shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Only because you don't like PDA. Otherwise we'd be way worse," Hinata teased, and Tsukishima gave him a look that was difficult to describe.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said, gross. What made you bring that nastiness into my apartment today?"</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't matter, it seems like you needed the company," Tsukishima said, wrinkling his nose at Kuroo's set up in the living room as Hinata quickly jumped on the couch and stole Kuroo's blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I not allowed to watch movies now? Kenma was giving me shit before too," Kuroo said, watching in exasperation as Tsukishima made himself comfortable next to Hinata, successfully taking up all the room on the small couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but this looks like an 'I'm having a crisis' movie day, not an 'I'm perfectly fine' movie day," Tsukishima replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Plus, Kenma told me what happened a couple of days ago," Hinata added, "so don't pretend like you aren't actually having a crisis."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed and sat in the armchair usually reserved for Kenma's gaming. "I wouldn't call it a crisis, more like a... predicament."</p><p> </p><p>"Those are synonyms," Tsukishima deadpanned. "I don't understand, I know you've had one night stands before. Why was this different?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because it wasn't supposed to be one," Kuroo said honestly. "I just... chickened out I guess. People tend to lose interest in me fast; I was scared it was going to happen again."</p><p> </p><p>"Your victim complex is astounding for someone aware of how hot he is. You're surprised people don't find being a huge dork attractive?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, that hurts, man. Plus, you're dating one of the biggest dorks ever, so don't come for me," Kuroo said, looking pointedly at Hinata, who was cuddled into Tsukishima's side, watching the movie and not listening.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not a very good reason for leaving this guy hanging, Ko," Tsukishima said, his tone growing serious.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know. I just- really really liked him and didn't want to get hurt like before," Kuroo mumbled. Both Tsukishima and Hinata were looking at him now.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Kuroo, you're a good guy, and you didn't deserve how those people treated you. What I find so difficult to understand is why you'd do the exact same thing to someone you liked, knowing how it felt to be treated that way," Tsukishima said.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, I wasn't thinking, which is why I want to make sure I explain it to him and make it up to him. Even if he wants nothing to do with me after. I mean, what're the chances I'd randomly see him again like this?" Kuroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, pretty good, actually," Hinata said thoughtfully. "The school is pretty small."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed in defeat, leaning back in the chair. "I'm gonna explain it to him," he said, determined.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Tsukishima said, distracted as Hinata shuffled around a bit. "Speaking of the school being small, how are we planning to find someone to replace Takahashi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good question," Kuroo replied, scratching at his jaw. "I've asked around a bit, but I mostly know other art students, and none of them are interested."</p><p> </p><p>"I asked the other humanities students I know and none of them seemed interested either," Hinata said.</p><p> </p><p>"Same with the paleontology students," Tsukishima added.</p><p> </p><p>"Cool, so we just won't have an ace, that should be fine," Kuroo said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"I can be the ace!" Hinata suggested, bouncing a little with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"Shoyou, I adore you, but that's not going to happen," Tsukishima replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know, I need to work on my hitting power," Hinata said as he pretended to hit a spike, almost knocking Tsukishima's glasses off his face. </p><p> </p><p>"And once that improves we'll get back to you, but it's not really there yet. Okay, back to the problem at hand," Kuroo leaned forward to finally pause the movie no one was watching. "Should we start putting up try-out posters? Takahashi is moving in, like, two weeks, we should probably have a couple people in mind by then."</p><p> </p><p>"He won't want to, but why not ask Daichi? Then we can move Ennoshita in as a regular," Tsukishima suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Worst case scenario, sure, but Daichi is our best receiver, it'd be counterproductive to-"</p><p> </p><p>They all paused when they heard Kenma's door open, conversation bleeding out into the hall from his room. The three of them looked up when Bokuto and Kenma came out of the hall, Bokuto waving brightly when he saw the small crowd and Kenma looking weary. Bokuto had rolled the sleeves of his crewneck up, and Kuroo's eyes zeroed in on his forearms for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here?" Kenma asked as he grabbed his keys off the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"Rude, Kenma, I know you're happy to see me," Hinata said, beaming when Kenma broke and gave him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, Tsukishima, this is Bokuto, my editor. He's also Akaashi's roommate," Kenma said, gesturing to Bokuto. "Bokuto, these are Kuroo's teammates from the school's volleyball team."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, volleyball?" Bokuto asked, brightening up. "I used to play volleyball at my high school! What positions do you guys play?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima and Hinata grinned, and Kuroo's stomach sank when Tsukishima sent a mischievous look his way.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki's a middle blocker and I'm a wing spiker! What position did you play?" Hinata said, clearly thinking the same thing as Tsukishima. Kuroo wanted to sink into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"I played wing spiker too! Not to brag, but I was the ace of my team," Bokuto said, sounding proud. "Akaashi was our setter back then, but he doesn't want to play anymore, so I stopped too. His tosses were so good," Bokuto finished, smiling fondly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Bokuto-san, it just so happens our ace is moving to a different prefecture soon," Tsukishima said. "Would you be interested in trying out for the university team? We can't find anyone who's interested and has the experience to be the ace."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo watched Bokuto closely, saw how he brightened up at the offer, but also how he glanced hesitantly at Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, well, I just took on this job, which is going to eat up my weekends," Bokuto explained, rubbing his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't have practice on weekends! It's so nice actually, we have no morning practice and extra-long practices in the afternoon during the week," Hinata told him eagerly. "It's really fun, and we still have plenty of time for classes and other stuff!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?" Bokuto asked, and Kuroo could tell he really wanted to accept. It was quiet for a moment as Bokuto considered it, and Kuroo thought he saw him glance at him one more time before saying "sure, I'll come by and try out. When should I drop in?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's face broke into a huge grin, and Tsukishima looked at Kuroo smugly. "How's next Tuesday at 3 pm?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto and Hinata continued to chat excitedly as Tsukishima turned to Kuroo. "That alright?" He asked quietly, though he looked like he knew Kuroo wouldn't refuse. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, do I have a choice?" Kuroo replied, grinning weakly. </p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto and I were headed out to get food, will you still be here when we get back?" Kenma asked, looking impatient to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I think Tsukishima and I are going to practice with Suga later," Hinata replied. "We were going to ask if you wanted to come," he added hastily when he saw Kuroo's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. I'll see you later tonight, Kuroo," Kenma said, waving to the others as he and Bokuto left. Tsukishima gave Kuroo his full attention now.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, at least you'll have a lot more opportunities to talk to him."</p><p> </p><p>"He's not on the team yet," Kuroo said.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, we don't have a lot of other options, and I'm sure I don't need to tell you how athletic he looks," Tsukishima said, quirking an eyebrow as Kuroo's face reddened. </p><p> </p><p>"Go get ready, Kuroo, I want to tell Suga we found an ace!" Hinata said, no longer sitting but standing next to the couch buzzing with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed and stood up. "You know he might refuse because I'm on the team, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then we'll kick you off, move Hinata to middle blocker and bring Ennoshita in as a regular anyway. Actually, that may be better for everyone," Tsukishima said looking up thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Mercy, please," Kuroo said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"He's kidding, c'mon Kuroo!"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo made his way to his room to quickly fill Hinata's demand, knowing that the longer he stayed excited like that in the apartment, the more likely something would get broken. Kuroo finished changing before looking at himself in the mirror for a moment, thinking about what'd just happened.</p><p> </p><p>What had they gotten him into?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>am I a closet film nerd? maybe so. am I projecting that on Bokuto? uhhh...<br/>anyway Some Like it Hot is about guys in drag and it has Marilyn Monroe in it, I recommend 100/10</p><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p><p>you can find me on tumblr as @bokuto-brainrot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Way of the Ace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo is grouchy at practice.<br/>Bokuto impresses the coach.<br/>Daichi is an instigator.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys! just an fyi: everything I know about volleyball comes from haikyuu, and this chapter will be the most volleyball heavy, so if there are any volleyball related mistakes please let me know!<br/>I hope you enjoy, and I'll see y'all at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, Coach Sato told me you found someone to try out for ace today," Daichi said. "What's he like?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was quiet as he pulled his gym shirt on over his head. He thought about what Daichi said as he finished getting ready, and decided to avoid the question altogether.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, Hinata's the one who convinced him to come. I was just in the room."</p><p> </p><p>"But you know him?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"So, what's he like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sawamura," He said, just giving Daichi a side glance as he put his street clothes in his locker. "He's going to be here in, like, twenty minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Daichi replied, looking confused. Kuroo shook his head and started to walk out of the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kuroo, today's the big day," Tsukishima said, smirking as he joined Kuroo's side on the way out. </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, so not in the mood for this right now," Kuroo sighed, watching Ennoshita and Suga finish setting up the net as they entered the gym.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it's going to be fine," Tsukishima said. "You have to start somewhere. This is a good excuse to get used to being around each other again."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess," Kuroo mumbled as Suga made his way over to them, smiling brightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys, we get to meet the new ace today!" He exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Kuroo was wishing he could sink into the ground, Daichi came out of the locker room, telling everyone to gather for warm-ups.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, Kuroo was pretty focused during practice, but today, he ran through his warm-ups mindlessly, his thoughts elsewhere. Bokuto would be here any minute now, and Kuroo was beyond nervous. How was he supposed to keep cool watching Bokuto hit spikes for two hours every day? It was cruel and unusual punishment for what happened last semester.</p><p> </p><p>They were five minutes into their serving drills when Kuroo overheard Coach Sato start talking to someone. He glanced over and felt his stomach flip when he saw Bokuto standing at the benches wearing a t-shirt, gym shorts, and knee pads that disappeared under the hem of his pants.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are those actually knee pads? They're so long though. Maybe they're leggings? I wonder if I can get Kenma to ask Akaashi-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kuroo, is that him?" Daichi asked, having stopped his serves when he saw Kuroo pause.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo replied, watching Coach Sato and Bokuto laugh at something.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, your face is all red," Daichi said, a smirk spreading across his face.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not," Kuroo replied quickly, tearing his gaze away from Bokuto to fully look at Daichi. Daichi quirked an eyebrow at Kuroo's disgruntled expression, only looking away when they heard the coach call out.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Sawamura!"</p><p> </p><p>"Duty calls," Daichi said, straightening back up. "He's probably going to call you over at some point too, vice-captain."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'll cross that bridge when we get there," Kuroo muttered. He watched Daichi jog over to the bench and shake Bokuto's hand as their coach introduced them. After chatting for a minute, Bokuto and Daichi went off to the sidelines so Daichi could help him stretch (and probably grill him for information).</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo, pay attention, you're gotta get hit!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," He shouted over his shoulder, grabbing a ball out of the bin. He continued his serve drills while watching Bokuto and Daichi out of the corner of his eye. So what if his serves sucked every time Bokuto's shirt rode up a bit? It wasn't his fault god was testing him.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo!" Coach Sato finally called out to him about ten minutes later. Kuroo gulped and stood up from where he was helping collect balls and jogged over to the sidelines.</p><p> </p><p>"I've heard you've met before, but for the sake of formality, this is our vice-captain, Kuroo Tetsurou. He's going to be helping Daichi direct your tryout today," Coach Sato said to Bokuto once Kuroo had made it over. He gave Bokuto a small smile, and he waved awkwardly back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, boys, why don't you head to the outdoor court and get started? I won't be joining you since I have to lead practice."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, coach," Daichi and Kuroo said in tandem, and the three of them walked out of the gym and towards the outdoor court once the coach had dismissed them. </p><p> </p><p>"Since you have previous experience, this won't be too bad for you. Mostly just a way to see where your skillset is at," Daichi said, rolling a volleyball up and down his arms while they walked. "And we'll be filming so Coach can watch later, is that okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's fine!" Bokuto said, trailing behind Kuroo and Daichi. Kuroo made brief eye contact with Bokuto before turning to face front again, the air between the three of them awkwardly silent.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Daichi broke the silence once they'd reached the court and set everything up. "I think we're going to have you do a little of everything: some receives, spikes, blocks, and serves. Kuroo, can you set your phone up to record somewhere?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure," He replied, making his way over to a nearby tree to awkwardly prop his phone up. Once it was aimed at the court, Kuroo hit record and went back over to join the others. Daichi had taken position on one side of the net, and Bokuto was on the other.</p><p><br/>
"Kuroo, will you toss to Bokuto? I'm going to try to receive his spikes."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," he said, turning to Bokuto, who was holding the ball. "Um, whenever you're ready. Do you want a specific kind of toss?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto smiled and shook his head. "Just as long as it's high, that's fine for me."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nodded as Bokuto backed up a bit. He closed his eyes and took a breath before throwing the ball high in the air for Kuroo, who tossed it as best he could (hey, there's a reason he's not a setter). Kuroo was not prepared for the height of Bokuto's jump nor the force of his spike, and apparently, neither was Daichi, because he didn't even try to receive the ball that soared past him to smack loudly into the court. They were silent as the ball rolled a little ways away, and Daichi stayed crouched in position for a moment, a stunned look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, is there a reason you haven't tried out for the team before?" He asked, slowly straightening up out of position.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto laughed, a proud look on his face. "I've been told I'm difficult to work with. Plus, once my setter friend told me he wasn't trying out, I decided not to, because I'd have to make a good impression on a bunch of new people," he explained. "But, I mean, I've met three people on the team by now, and Hinata looked so earnest when he asked me to come, so I thought 'why not?'."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh," Daichi said, looking exasperatedly at a dumbfounded Kuroo before turning to go grab the ball.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I didn't know you could play volleyball," Kuroo said, scrambling to get his thoughts together. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto stared at Kuroo, who finally came out of his daze and realized what he'd said. He shook his head, his face reddening. "Uh, sorry. Forget I said anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, there's a lot we don't know about each other," Bokuto said before turning to catch the ball Daichi had thrown at him. Kuroo felt embarrassment pool in his gut as Bokuto set up to spike another ball, Daichi exclaiming with determination that he'd definitely receive it this time.</p><p> </p><p>It took three more of Bokuto's spikes before Daichi could fully receive the ball and send it high enough to setter's position to be of any use.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll admit, I'm surprisingly pleased with how this is going so far," Daichi said to Kuroo as they took drinks of their water. Bokuto was passing to himself on the court, waiting for them to come back.</p><p> </p><p>"You're just as shocked as I am. I had no idea he could hit spikes, never mind that well," Kuroo admitted. Daichi gave him a look as they headed back over.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's do some serves and blocks now. I'll receive your serve, send it to Kuroo, and he'll put up a toss for me to hit and for you to try to block. After we do that for a while, you and I will switch so we can see you receive. Sound good?" Bokuto nodded.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later they were all exhausted, the two-on-one drills having worn them out fast. Bokuto and Daichi were quietly gathering their things as Kuroo went to grab his phone. He'd stopped and started the video a couple of times while they were practicing so it wasn't just a straight hour of footage, and he started going through it looking for good clips as they headed back.</p><p> </p><p>"As of right now, I don't have a reason to not just start you on the team. Usually, when people join in the middle of the season, it's on a trial basis, but if I'm being honest, we don't really have time for that and you definitely don't have anything to prove. I'm sure once Coach Sato sees those clips, he's going to want you in the starting lineup."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?" Bokuto asked, grinning brightly. "That's exciting!"</p><p> </p><p>"Does that mean you'd accept the position if we offered it to you?" Daichi asked, glancing back at Kuroo, who looked up when he felt his gaze. Bokuto had turned to look at him briefly too, before facing Daichi again.</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely. I really miss playing volleyball," he said in an honest tone. Daichi nodded approvingly. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo?" </p><p> </p><p>He looked up to see Daichi looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're vice-captain, we have to agree."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo frowned at Daichi, irritated that he was making him do this in front of Bokuto. Yeah, he was going to recommend him, but he wasn't sure he wanted Bokuto to know he had to do that.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I don't think we've ever had a spiker that good on the team before, so obviously yes," Kuroo replied. He glanced over to see Bokuto facing away from him, but the back of his neck and his ears were slightly pink. Kuroo's stomach fluttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! The team is probably cooling down right now if you want to join them, Bokuto. Kuroo and I will talk to Coach and stretch after that, so you can leave when you're done."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto nodded as they approached the gym, and once they were inside, he made his way over to Hinata, who was waving wildly at him from where Tsukishima was helping him stretch.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Daichi showed the clips on his phone to Coach Sato, who looked delighted at what he saw.</p><p> </p><p>"This team hasn't had a spiker like that in a while," he admitted. "Did he say he wanted to join?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Daichi said, seemingly excited at the prospect of having a more powerful team.</p><p> </p><p>"That's great. I don't think he needs a trial run, so we can start him on practices next Monday if this week is too short notice."</p><p> </p><p>Daichi and Coach Sato continued to hash out the details, and Kuroo excused himself to go talk to Suga, who was wrapping up his cool down.</p><p> </p><p>"How'd practice go today?" Kuroo asked as he sat on the floor, bending forward to touch his toes. Suga moved behind him wordlessly, pressing his elbows into Kuroo's back to help him forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Good! Takahashi didn't show up, I don't know if you saw," Suga said, and Kuroo could practically hear him roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he was never really dedicated to practice anyway, and now that he's moving he doesn't have a reason to show up anymore," Kuroo replied, spreading his legs out as far as they'd go and leaning forward. He hissed when Suga pushed him down further than his body normally allowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. At least we have a new ace? If that went well, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo glanced up at Bokuto, who was stretching from one leg to the other while happily chatting with Hinata, who was now helping an exasperated looking Tsukishima with his stretches.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it really did. I was kind of surprised."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like him? Daichi said you knew each other," Suga teased. Kuroo didn't say anything. </p><p> </p><p>"Sooo, complicated, then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's one way of putting it," Kuroo muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, well, maybe your love will bloom out of volleyball!" Suga exclaimed, still mercilessly pushing against Kuroo's back as he switched to leaning over one leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you have to say such weird things, Suga?" Kuroo asked weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's my job as team parent to embarrass you."</p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't Daichi and I be team parents? We're captain and vice-captain."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you threatening to steal Daichi?" Suga huffed. "He's captain, I'm his boyfriend, so we're the parents. You're, like, the fun uncle or something."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo laughed at that, switching over to his other leg. "Why did that actually kind of make sense?"</p><p> </p><p>"Koushi!" Kuroo felt Suga straighten up, and looked over his shoulder to see him greeting Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>"It's too late for me to stretch now, I'm already cooled down from talking to coach. Want to get dinner?"</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't skip stretching," Suga scolded.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, hon. Won't happen again. You good if I steal him from you, Kuroo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I can finish by myself," Kuroo grunted from the floor where he was struggling with the last of his stretches.</p><p> </p><p>"See you tomorrow!" Suga said, and Daichi waved as they headed out. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo concentrated on finishing his stretches, and when he finally looked up, everyone else had already finished cleaning and left. Even Coach Sato had gone without saying anything to him. Kuroo scoffed and got up to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, hey Kuroo?"</p><p> </p><p>He froze and turned to look over his shoulder at Bokuto standing behind him, now in his street clothes, but wearing only his socks since he was in the gym. The hand not holding his shoes was rubbing at his neck nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, I just came back from changing, I didn't realize the captain and coach would've left already."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right, Coach Sato had somewhere to be tonight, so everyone cleared out pretty quick. I was going to lock up tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Bokuto said. "Well, nobody said anything to me about what I should do next."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stared at him blankly. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto sighed, his hand falling away from his neck. "Like, when's the next time I should come by?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Kuroo said, surprised. "Well, Coach said you didn't have to show up again until Monday if you don't want, but you can come as soon as tomorrow. Though, after your first day, you have to come to practice unless you have an excuse. We start at 2:30 and finish at 4:30, that doesn't include changing times but does include warm-ups, and we meet Monday through Friday."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto pulled his phone out, and Kuroo watched quietly as he typed out what he'd said in his phone. "Got it, thanks. Um, that was all, so I'm going to head out now."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Bokuto," Kuroo said, suddenly getting a rush of courage. Bokuto looked up at him warily. "Um..." </p><p> </p><p>He suddenly couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound dumb.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, I can be cool about us working together if that's what this is about. Don't worry about it, I won't bug you too much," Bokuto said, giving him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Bo-"</p><p> </p><p>"If that's all, I've really got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Kuroo," he said, hastily making his way to the door and pulling his shoes on before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stood in place, dumbfounded for a moment. How had he screwed that up? He'd gotten Bokuto alone, and willing to listen to him, and he'd fucked it up. Kuroo groaned, throwing his head back for a moment before straightening up and heading to the locker room. </p><p> </p><p>He had a lot of work to do before things would be relatively normal again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!<br/>as some of you probably noticed, Kuroo's inner dialogue at the beginning is based on the BokuAka fanart below! If anyone knows where the original piece is posted/who the artist is I would love to find out, I can't find it anywhere ;-;<br/>https://pin.it/5AEv1ZH<br/>comments and kudos are always appreciated :P<br/>you can find me as @bokuto-brainrot on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Growing Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto makes some new friends.<br/>Kuroo pushes his limits.<br/>Their roommates are getting tired.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyy, how's everyone doing! we're finally getting into the juicy stuff this chapter, thanks for sticking around through the setup! in case you missed it/forgot:<br/>-Kuroo: art major (commercial art)<br/>-Bokuto: film major<br/>-Akaashi: literature major (idk that just fits him really well so I'm leaving it)<br/>-Kenma: not a student (streamer)<br/>-Hinata: humanities major (this one was a tough one to decide)<br/>-Tsukishima: paleontology major<br/>-Daichi: pre-law<br/>-Suga: education major<br/>this chapter is in Bokuto's pov! after this, there's only one more chapter from his viewpoint.<br/>anyway, as always, enjoy, and I'll see y'all at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto sat on a bench on the corner of the locker room, spacing out a bit as he tied his shoes and tuned out the buzz of his teammates around him. He turned to put his gym clothes in his bag, getting ready to leave for the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>August had gone by quickly, along with the first couple weeks of September, and it was now three weeks since Bokuto had officially joined the team. It was going pretty well; everyone had been excited to have an ace again, and, to Bokuto's delight, had been impressed by what he could do. He'd been trying very hard to behave for the team setter, Sugawara, but they'd still had to have a conversation about Bokuto's moods. He always had a hard time noticing that he was making things difficult for others while he was in one of his slumps; it wasn't until afterward that he realized and felt self-conscious about it. They were more embarrassing now than they were in high school because Kuroo was around to see them. Kuroo had reacted how most people do the first time: confused and slightly concerned. Now he treated it like part of the norm, just like the rest of his teammates did.</p><p> </p><p>That didn't really sit well with Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>He'd always felt like people made fun of him behind his back for getting so frustrated during games, and it was one of the reasons he'd quit volleyball the first time (he definitely left that detail out on purpose when Daichi asked him about it). He didn't really care what people thought of him as long as it didn't impact the game, but the idea that Kuroo had even more of a reason to not like him made him uneasy. Despite his best attempts to ignore it, he definitely still cared what Kuroo thought of him.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn't really spoken since Bokuto joined the team other than communicating on the court. He'd wondered over and over again whether he should say something to him, but he just wasn't sure if Kuroo wanted to talk to him, especially after the conversation they'd had after his tryout. Even if he decided he wanted to give Kuroo another chance, he wasn't sure if Kuroo would do anything about it. He may just be confused as to why Bokuto was bothering him after he'd made it clear he didn't want him to.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Bokuto!"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked up to see Hinata making his way over, Tsukishima missing from his side for once.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, Hinata," he replied brightly. "What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you busy tonight?" Hinata asked, bouncing on his toes a little as Bokuto finished putting his stuff away. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, not really. Akaashi is going to Kenma's place for something tonight, so I'm free!" Bokuto rambled happily. He didn't really have friends other than Akaashi, so the idea of Hinata potentially asking him to hang out was exciting.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about! The team hangs out at Kuroo and Kenma's place after practice on Fridays, but we've all been busy with the beginning of classes, so this is the first week this semester we're doing anything. Pretty sure Akaashi only goes to preserve Kenma's sanity," Hinata pondered, distracting himself for a moment. "Anyway, we usually do different things each week, and tonight we're having a movie night. Would you want to come?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, who's going?" Bokuto asked as cheerfully as he could muster. He was pretty sure Hinata noticed his hesitation because he rushed to reassure Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, plenty of people; Daichi, Suga, Tsukki, Akaashi, Kenma, Kuroo, and I will all be there," Hinata said. "There'll be a ton of people for you to talk to!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, those are all couples," Bokuto said in exasperation. Hinata frowned for a moment while he thought, then a surprised look crossed his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I guess you're right. Pleaseeee, Bokuto? Tsukishima can hang out with Kuroo and I'll hang out with you, I promise! Don't let this stop you from having fun," Hinata begged. Bokuto sighed, thinking about how fun it'd be to hang out with his new team outside of practice. He'd never been invited anywhere without everyone assuming he'd be hanging out with Akaashi the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Bokuto said, and Hinata cheered. "But I'm holding you to that, okay? Don't ditch me tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't! Here, if you wait here a second you can head over with me; Tsukishima left with the others a while ago, I stayed to see if you were interested in coming," Hinata said, beaming as he ran to get his stuff.</p><p> </p><p>"Does Kuroo know you invited me?" Bokuto asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? It's his apartment so I wanted to check with him first. Like he would say no, anyway," Hinata laughed like he'd said something funny, but if there was a joke, Bokuto missed it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," he replied, surprised. Maybe Kuroo was trying to avoid creating conflict?</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, let's go! It's bring your own dinner tonight, so we can stop and get something on the way there."</p><p> </p><p>They headed out of the locker room, chatting about movies as they walked to a nearby convenience store to grab dinner. They found themselves standing in front of Kuroo's apartment way sooner than Bokuto would've liked; he'd had almost no time to prepare himself.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be fine, just focus on everyone else!" Hinata said, noticing Bokuto's distressed look as he knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Bokuto said as the door swung open. An ungodly amount of noise came from the living room when Akaashi opened the door, already looking tired. He looked surprised to see Bokuto.</p><p><br/>"Oh, Bokuto-san. You decided to come," he said, opening the door so they could come in.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Hinata made it hard to say no," he replied, already feeling more at ease with Akaashi there. He followed Hinata inside and scanned the living room as Akaashi shut the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure how to begin unpacking the scene before him. There was an empty futon crammed into the already tight living space that Bokuto recognized from Kenma's room. Kenma was sitting in the armchair in the living room, his knees pulled up to his chest and his switch in front of him. Daichi and Suga were sitting on a bunch of pillows on the floor in front of the TV; Daichi was halfheartedly trying to de-escalate what looked to be an argument between Kuroo and Tsukishima happening in front of them while Suga laughed. There were snacks and drink bottles scattered all over, and a row of meals lined the kitchen counter, waiting to be eaten during the movie. </p><p> </p><p>"You vetoed every single one of my suggestions last time we had a movie night, Shittyshima. You don't get a say this time." Kuroo argued from where he stood in front of the TV, Roku remote in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm telling you it's because your taste in movies is actually awful. I cannot watch Final Destination with you again, I may actually kill you," Tsukishima snarled, reaching out to try to take the remote.</p><p> </p><p>"Daichi said he wanted to watch it, right Daichi?" Kuroo asked, and both of them turned to look at Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, I just said I'd never seen it before," Daichi said, laughing nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, and if we watch it, it will change your life," Kuroo said.</p><p> </p><p>"For the worse," Tsukishima muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"As hilarious as Final Destination is," Hinata piped up. "We watched it at two different movie nights last school year. That's probably enough, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima turned to face Hinata, an expression on his face Bokuto never thought he'd see from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shoyo, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Tsukishima asked. Bokuto glanced around the room to see that everyone was just as unsettled as he was by this development.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but never in front of everyone. You're scaring the kids, Kei," Hinata laughed as Tsukishima came over to greet him.</p><p> </p><p>"No fair, I don't have any backup," Kuroo grumbled, tossing the remote to Suga.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Bokuto," Daichi waved at him from the floor, and Bokuto startled from where he was awkwardly standing by the door, waiting for Hinata to finish talking to Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" He replied, glancing at Hinata before making his way over to Daichi and Suga. Kuroo had disappeared into the kitchen for the time being, having grabbed their food from Hinata as he went by, and Bokuto could hear him and Akaashi getting people's dinners ready.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you came," Suga said with a warm smile. "You're a film major, aren't you? Any movie suggestions?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto hummed as he sank down to the floor next to their pillow fort. "I don't have many interesting ones. I like a lot of entertainment movies. Have you guys seen Kingsmen? It has an amazing fight scene in it, it's pretty gory, too. It's about a fictional secret service in England, like spies and stuff."</p><p> </p><p>Daichi perked up at Bokuto's words, and Suga sighed next to him. "He's never going to let us watch something else now, Bokuto. You just described, like, all of his favorite movies."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto grinned at his successful suggestion, and Suga pulled it up on screen to read the summary. Hinata and Tsukishima had made their way back over to the living room by now and were whispering to each other quietly. Tsukishima frowned, mumbling something to Hinata before sinking into the side of the couch near the futon. Hinata sat on the side of the futon closest to Tsukishima, and when Bokuto turned to look at him, Hinata gestured for him to come sit next to him. Bokuto grinned as he moved to hoist himself onto the futon behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," he said to Tsukishima, who rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"We really better not be watching Final Destination since I have to sit next to Kuroo now," he joked.</p><p> </p><p>"How does this movie sound, Tsukishima?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima and Hinata were agreeing on Kingsmen as Akaashi and Kuroo started bringing everyone's food in.</p><p> </p><p>"How come Akaashi and I always do this?" Kuroo complained.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you volunteered to do it the first time we did this. Should've kept quiet," Kenma jabbed at Kuroo with his foot as he walked back towards the kitchen, and Kuroo made an offended noise. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was chatting excitedly with Daichi about the movie again when he felt a tap on his head. He looked up to see Kuroo looking down at him, a plate in his hand. Kuroo coughed awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, sorry. The yakisoba is yours, right?" He asked. "I remember you ate it at the library a couple times."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh, yeah," Bokuto replied awkwardly as Kuroo lowered the plate down next to him. Bokuto grabbed it and the chopsticks Kuroo offered him, mumbling a 'thanks'. Bokuto watched him head back into the kitchen, and Hinata leaned over towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that's as close to an olive branch as you're going to get," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Bokuto wondered. "He was just bringing my food out. He did it for other people."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but he could've made Akaashi do it. I probably shouldn't be saying anything, but trust me, Bo. He's been trying to figure out how to talk to you for weeks."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto picked at his noodles thoughtfully as the last of the food was brought out and everyone settled down. Akaashi ended up in the armchair with Kenma in his lap, and Kuroo had settled down next to Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>"Did Hinata banish you or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, rooster head."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo pouted, tugging on his bangs a bit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first half-hour of the movie was uneventful. They paused it for a bit so they could clean up their food, but otherwise, it was pretty quiet, with only the occasional joke or comment floating about. They were almost halfway done with the movie when Bokuto felt Hinata shift next to him, and he glanced over to see him basically breaking his back trying to lean against Tsukishima's shoulder despite the couch arm being in the way. He watched his endeavors for a little longer, willing himself not to laugh at Hinata struggling. He glanced over to see Tsukishima's reaction only to catch Kuroo also watching what was playing out, silent chuckles shaking his body. Kuroo suddenly looked over, possibly to see if Bokuto had noticed what was happening. Once they made eye contact and realized they'd both seen it, it was over, both of them bursting out laughing and making everyone turn to look at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, what are you doing?" Suga laughed as Daichi paused the movie.</p><p> </p><p>"Your couch sucks," Hinata whined at Kenma, who just furrowed his brows.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it was you were just doing is not the couch's fault," Kenma said, a small grin making its way onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, just come sit here. Clearly whatever you were mad at poor Tsukki for wasn't that serious," Kuroo said.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that," Tsukishima said wearily.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't mad at him! I just-"</p><p> </p><p>"Then why were we playing musical chairs in the first place? Just come sit here."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shot Bokuto a panicked look, and Bokuto smiled at him weakly. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, go ahead," he said, internally screaming at Hinata to stay.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata hesitantly got up to trade seats with Kuroo, who glanced at Bokuto for a second before putting as much space between them as he could. Which, considering the size of the futon, wasn't much, but it was enough that their arms weren't touching.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, is everyone good?" Daichi asked, and pressed play after getting confirmation. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was no longer watching the movie. Even when the scene he'd been excited to show Daichi showed up, he only managed to respond with weak enthusiasm. All of his energy was going into not thinking about Kuroo sitting next to him, but it was going very poorly. Kuroo's familiar warm, woody smell had washed over Bokuto from the moment he sat down, and even after fifteen minutes, it was still just as strong. He could feel Kuroo's body heat radiating off him, leaving one side of Bokuto's body cold and making him shiver occasionally. Kuroo's hands were folded in his lap, fidgeting with his rings, and Bokuto was trying very hard not to stare while also repressing some memories that would've sent him spiraling to a place he wouldn't be able to come back from before the movie ended.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kuroo leaned towards him a bit, and Bokuto felt his whole body tense up.</p><p> </p><p>"Look," he whispered, still trying to keep his distance from Bokuto, which he appreciated. Bokuto glanced over at what Kuroo was pointing at to see Hinata asleep on Tsukishima's shoulder, who was gently playing with his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"They do that every movie night," Kuroo said softly. "I don't really know why Hinata didn't just sit next to him in the first place."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto glanced over at Kuroo, who was still watching their friend sleep. When Bokuto didn't say anything, Kuroo turned to look at him, their faces suddenly a little too close. Bokuto felt his eyes widen a little and he blinked a couple times, Kuroo watching him apprehensively. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh," Bokuto mumbled, breaking the silence. "I asked Hinata to hang out with me since I didn't really know anyone that well."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn't say anything, watching Bokuto's face for a little bit longer, before humming in response and turning back to the screen. Bokuto could tell that his ears were red because of how hot they felt, and he was embarrassed that he'd given Kuroo the satisfaction of knowing he was still nervous around him.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like years, the movie ended, and Kuroo got up to turn the lights on.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, kids, I know it's early, but no second movie tonight," Kuroo said. "Several of us have work in the morning. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's face scrunched in the bright light as he stretched, and he would've hit Tsukishima in the face if his boyfriend hadn't caught his wrist expectantly. The other couples unraveled themselves from each other and began to help with clean up. </p><p> </p><p>Before Bokuto knew it, everyone was getting ready to go, and his first team hangout session was over.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye, Bokuto!" Hinata smiled up at him sleepily. "I'm sorry I ditched you, I'll make it up to you."</p><p> </p><p>"It's all good," Bokuto reassured him brightly.</p><p> </p><p>After saying goodbye to everyone else (Bokuto and Kuroo just kind of awkwardly waved at each other again), he and Akaashi headed out to walk back to their own apartment. </p><p> </p><p>"So... how'd it go?"</p><p> </p><p>"How'd what go?" Bokuto asked, purposefully being oblivious.</p><p> </p><p>"You and Kuroo. I'm sure Hinata sat next to you so you wouldn't have to sit with him, right? How'd it go?" Akaashi asked patiently, used to Bokuto's evasive tactics. Bokuto sighed and slouched over.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so confused, Akaashi," he said honestly. "I thought he left because he didn't like me, but then Hinata told me he's been trying to talk to me, and he kept talking to me tonight. And I hate to say it, but even after everything that happened, I still like him. It's hard to tell if I'm making it up because I want us to get along again or if he's actually making an effort," Bokuto admitted. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was quiet for a moment, contemplating Bokuto's mood before responding.</p><p> </p><p>"He is trying. We've all noticed it. I'm not sure what happened with you two last semester, but he seems to genuinely want to talk to you again."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto stared at Akaashi, blinking slowly. "Should I let him? I mean, he ghosted me for four months after we s-slept together."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi leveled Bokuto with the most disappointed look he possibly could. "You hooked up with him? I didn't think you had it in you, Bokuto-san."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto felt a blush creep up his neck. "I didn't think it was a hookup! I thought he liked me! And up until recently, I thought I just misunderstood, but now everyone's telling me the opposite, which doesn't make sense because he left the next morning without saying anything to me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you reach out to him?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto paused, thinking for a moment. Why hadn't he? "I was waiting for him to explain why he had to leave without saying goodbye."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed. "I'm not saying you were wrong for waiting for him to text you when he was the one that left, but if you'd reached out to him I'm sure he would have answered." Bokuto was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't feel bad, Bokuto-san. Poor communication is a trademark of our technological era." Bokuto snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Literature-san."</p><p> </p><p>"You have another opportunity, and while you don't have to forgive him right away or at all, you should at least give things a chance to be better this time around," Akaashi said, ignoring Bokuto's terrible joke.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto thought over what Akaashi said before straightening up, a determined look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. Thanks, Akaashi."</p><p><br/>Akaashi actually had a proud look on his face when Bokuto said that, and he smiled as he wiped away a fake tear. "They grow up so fast."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm older than you!"</p><p> </p><p>As Bokuto and Akaashi continued to tease each other as they walked, he thought more about what Akaashi said. At the very least, he could stop avoiding Kuroo, and just see where their polite interactions take them. Who knows, maybe Kuroo actually did want to talk to him. Tonight was proof that he was at least willing to play nice.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Bokuto was going to risk putting his heart out on his sleeve once more. </p><p> </p><p>Here's hoping he doesn't get hurt again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey! hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!<br/>I just think Daichi and Bo would like Kingsmen, they would def bond over it in canon.<br/>as always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and you can find me as @bokuto-brainrot on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Back to Basics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto forgets something.<br/>Kuroo gets his chance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey hey! welcome to chapter fiveeee<br/>like it says in the blurb, this is not beta-read, so if you have any feedback you'd like to leave in the comments I am absolutely open to what you have to say!<br/>as always, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see y'all at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi, Kuroo, do you guys have practice today?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, why?" Kuroo asked, lazily turning the page in his manga as he laid sprawled out on the couch in his apartment. He'd gotten up before his alarm this morning and had fifteen extra minutes before he had to leave for his first class, so he was catching up on that week's Shounen Jump.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto left his laptop here after work last night. Do you mind taking it with you today?" Kenma asked from where he was making coffee in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo relaxed his grip on his manga to stare at the wall in front of him. After Friday's movie night, Bokuto had come by on both Saturday and Sunday to work on Kenma's channel, and while they hadn't really spoken, Kuroo felt like the air between them was a little lighter. Maybe he could use this as an opportunity to actually have a conversation with Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>"Earth to Kuroo?" Kenma mumbled, waving his hand in front of Kuroo's face before handing him the tumbler of coffee he always took to class.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Yeah, I'll take it to him," Kuroo replied, muttering a thanks as he took his drink and sat up to get ready to leave. Kenma quietly moved back to his room before coming out holding a laptop with a giant cartoon owl on it. Kuroo had to internalize his reaction to Bokuto having and using such a cute sticker.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be weird about this, okay? I'm trying to help you," Kenma said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, absolutely, I agree, but here's the thing. It's Monday, we have classes, so wouldn't Bokuto need his laptop for his lectures? Maybe you should ask Akaashi what classes he-"</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo," Kenma sighed. "Just give it to him at practice." </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, Kenma, do this one thing for your best friend," Kuroo pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm already doing something nice for you by trusting you with his laptop, moron."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stared up at Kenma with the most pathetic face he could muster, and Kenma stared down at him with an irked look before pulling his phone out, making Kuroo cheer.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Kuroo was heading out the door after Kenma had forwarded Bokuto's schedule to him from Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>"Now I <em>really</em> need you to not be weird about this, because randomly knowing his classes is beyond invasive," Kenma lectured.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Kenma. I'm not stupid."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Kenma mumbled after the door had slammed shut. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>11:40 found Kuroo standing outside a computer lab, leaning against the wall in what he hoped was a cool and definitely not lost-looking way. He was pretty sure he was in the right place, but actually had no clue, and seeing as Bokuto's class ended in five minutes, he was just going to have to hope this was it. He stared down at the laptop he was holding by his side, the sticker gazing back up at him judgmentally. </p><p> </p><p><em>It's not that weird, is it?</em>  Kuroo thought, suddenly wondering if he should've waited till this afternoon. Oh, god, Bokuto was going to be so freaked out to see him here, he was going to think he was a stalker, a creep, <em>weird</em>, like Kenma said. Kuroo was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the door to the lab swing open next to him, students pouring out into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo jumped and turned to see Bokuto standing next to him against the wall, the mass of students pressing them into each other's personal space. Kuroo swallowed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No going back now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Bokuto, uh..." Kuroo started, and suddenly he couldn't remember why he was there.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that my laptop?" Bokuto asked politely, pointing helpfully to the device Kuroo was carrying.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Kuroo said, clearing his throat. "I mean, Kenma asked me to give this to you, he said you forgot it yesterday. And, uh, Akaashi told me what classes you had, so..."</p><p> </p><p>"You could've given it to me at practice," Bokuto said, but he sounded slightly amused.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but I had Kenma ask Akaashi for your classes because I thought you might need it before then. Sorry," Kuroo mumbled the last bit, and Bokuto laughed, making Kuroo's stomach flip. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, thanks, I appreciate it," Bokuto said, taking the laptop from Kuroo. "I could've used it this morning, but there was no getting around that."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo replied, laughing nervously as Bokuto tucked it into his bag. He was expecting Bokuto to be evasive like he'd been for the past couple of weeks, but here he was, acting almost... normal. He wasn't as animated as he was when he and Kuroo had been close, in the way Bokuto was with his friends and people he was comfortable with, but it seemed like he was being more approachable.</p><p> </p><p>Which means Kuroo should've been way more nervous than he had been. Bokuto had decided to give him a chance, it seemed, and he was not prepared at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, when's your next class?" Kuroo asked, brave for just a moment. Bokuto looked up from his bag to stare at Kuroo for a second before a small grin crossed his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you knew my schedule now, Kuroo-san," Bokuto asked innocently, and Kuroo felt his face light on fire. So he wasn't imagining it; Bokuto was definitely being more friendly.</p><p> </p><p>"Aha, that doesn't mean I have it memorized after seeing it literally once," Kuroo scoffed, hoping the red in his face wasn't noticeable. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm free until one," Bokuto said, albeit a little hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a class at one? You must have to run to practice afterward."</p><p> </p><p>"Luckily it's pretty close, but yeah, I end up getting rushed sometimes," Bokuto replied, rubbing the back of his neck. They stood there in silence for a moment before Kuroo remembered he was the one who'd asked if Bokuto was free.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, um, I was just wondering if you were headed to get lunch now," Kuroo said. "And if I could go with you," he added nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's eyes widened a little, and his hand fell from where it was resting on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"O-oh, um, sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, really?" Kuroo asked, his heart racing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, really," Bokuto chuckled. "Is cafeteria food okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds great," Kuroo replied, even though it didn't. The school food was mediocre at best.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo followed Bokuto out of the building, an awkward silence forming between them. Kuroo had no idea where to start, or if a serious conversation should even happen today. They'd been going weeks interacting just fine without talking about what happened, though they'd only spoken to each other out of necessity until last Friday.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to walk behind me, you know," Bokuto said, and Kuroo looked up to see him looking over his shoulder at him. Embarrassed, Kuroo sped up slightly until he was walking next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Um, how's your semester been so far?" Kuroo asked, cringing as he did so. Why did he ask such a dry question?</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto sighed, shrugging a little. "Fine, I guess. I finished my gen ed courses, so all my classes are in my major now, but that's been surprisingly exhausting."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Kuroo replied, at a loss for what to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. It's a lot of the same stuff from class to class and it's all the same people. Just boring I guess. Um," Bokuto glanced at Kuroo before looking ahead again. "How about you? How's your painting going?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Kuroo said, surprised Bokuto had remembered. "It's fine. Getting by. The rest of my classes are pretty fun, but I have one more gen ed this semester."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, a history class. It's been super boring."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto hummed, reaching out to grab the cafeteria door for them. Kuroo muttered a thanks as Bokuto held the door open for him, but it was lost in the noise of the crowded room.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, they dropped the conversation due to the volume of the cafeteria, and Kuroo desperately tried to think of other things to talk about as they walked around the self-serve counters to gather their lunches. Asking how his semester was going was fine and all, but if he didn't figure out something interesting to talk about (and soon), the whole meal was going to be awkward. </p><p> </p><p>Before Kuroo could finish panicking, they'd already checked out and were looking around for somewhere to sit. After sliding into a booth by the window and settling in, they both said their thanks and started to quietly eat. Kuroo glanced down at Bokuto's plate.</p><p> </p><p>"No soba today?" He teased, gesturing to Bokuto's gyudon bowl. Bokuto shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"I eat other things, you know," Bokuto scoffed, taking a bite of his food. Kuroo laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Think this might be the first time I've seen you eat something else," he replied, picking at his udon.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I know what I like, okay?" Bokuto shrugged. It was quiet for a moment, but the light conversation had made Kuroo more confident.</p><p> </p><p>"So... what do you think of volleyball so far?"</p><p><br/>
Bokuto took a bite, chewing thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been really nice to play again." He hesitated. "I was kind of surprised you played as well, and then finding out you were vice-captain too, was... weird, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo said. "It was mostly out of necessity, unfortunately. The team is pretty small."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Bokuto took a drink of his water, and Kuroo couldn't help but glance down to watch his throat bob. "I mean, if it's any consolation, you're a good enough player to deserve that title."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo blinked, dumbfounded, watching Bokuto's ears start to turn pink when Kuroo didn't say anything. "I mean- I just- never mind. Forget I said anything."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, I- I appreciate that," Kuroo reassured him, grinning slightly as he felt his own face growing hot. "It just... caught me off guard."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Bokuto mumbled, taking a bite to avoid speaking. They both sat in silence, Kuroo willing his heart to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you stop playing? I know you mentioned Akaashi also used to play, which was kind of a surprise."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo regretted the question when he saw Bokuto hesitate. "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine. It just doesn't make me look great." Bokuto was quiet for a moment before he continued. "You, um, probably know better than anyone else on the team that I can be easily excitable or frustrated. Which is fine, except when I'm playing volleyball, it's, like, way more intense. My old team started getting so condescending about it that it was affecting how we played. I just needed to take a break, and Akaashi was going to quit playing anyway, so... yeah. I stopped."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo frowned, watching Bokuto pick at his food for a minute before taking another bite.</p><p> </p><p>"Condescending?" He asked after wrestling with whether he should push for more info.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, just... I don't know how to describe it. It was like one day they suddenly didn't see me as a teammate anymore, just a burden." Kuroo flinched a little. Bokuto suddenly looked up, regret etched on his face. "It's fine now, it doesn't bother me anymore, it just kind of sucked at the time."</p><p> </p><p>"That's... really dumb. Of them, I mean," Kuroo added hastily. "That makes them look bad, not you. I can't imagine how someone could treat you like that."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo froze, realizing what he'd just said, and quickly shut his mouth, feeling embarrassed. If he thought he felt guilty for ghosting Bokuto before, he'd never have guessed how much worse he would feel now, knowing what he did about Bokuto's past. He'd been so caught up in not getting himself hurt, he hadn't stopped to think about the fact that Bokuto might've had similar concerns. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's expression was unreadable, but he seemed to decide to ignore the unintentional meaning behind Kuroo's words because he just gave Kuroo a small smile. "Yeah, like I said, I'm over it now." He looked thoughtfully past Kuroo's shoulder for a few moments longer, before turning to face him again, back to smiling brightly. </p><p> </p><p>"I had fun at movie night the other day! What other stuff do you guys usually do at those?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo knew better than to try to continue the conversation from before, and willingly went along with Bokuto baiting him into a new topic.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, honestly, a lot of what you saw. We only get creative enough to switch it up every once in a while. We've gone to the arcade, pool halls, clubs... oh, one night last year, we went out to the beach at one am and got super drunk. Oikawa stripped and tried to get Iwaizumi to swim out to- oh, now that I think about it, I don't think you've met them yet."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto shook his head, grinning. "Oikawa seems like my kind of guy, though."</p><p> </p><p>"You say that now," Kuroo replied, exasperated. "Wait till you meet him. He's like Suga on crack."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto laughed his real, booming laugh that Kuroo hadn't heard since before they'd lost touch. For a moment, he could pretend like things were back to normal, like the past four months had never happened, but a voice gnawing at the back of his head told him it could never be like that until they talked things out, even if now wasn't the time. He decided then that he wanted Bokuto to feel normal around him again before they had a conversation about what happened so that things weren't super awkward. Today seemed like it would be a step in the right direction</p><p> </p><p>"Why wasn't he at the team night last week?" Bokuto asked, his laugh having died down to small chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>"He and Iwaizumi are banned from our apartment for the time being. Kenma's rule," he added hastily when Bokuto raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Do I even want to know...?" Bokuto asked, turning his attention back to his food for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>"There were a lot of little things leading up to it, but mostly it was that they had sex in Kenma's bed while the rest of us were watching a movie."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto coughed, trying to stifle his laughs until he was done choking on his food, and Kuroo grinned a little, nudging Bokuto's water closer to him. After he'd composed himself a bit, Bokuto started laughing for real, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously? Do they have a death wish?" He asked, still laughing to himself. Kuroo didn't answer, watching Bokuto laugh, a small smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach, before realizing the question hadn't been rhetorical. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh," Kuroo straightened up, going back to finishing up his lunch. "I asked Oikawa something similar and he just smirked at me. I swear, he likes getting caught."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto wrinkled his nose, letting out a soft "ew" as he finished off his lunch, a grin still present on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know them? They're not on the team, are they?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, but they used to play on the same high school team, and Oikawa and Suga are friends. Iwaizumi is a double major in athletic training and sports education, and Oikawa works most nights to pay their rent, so they don't really have time."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, they seem interesting at least."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it might be a while before you meet them. They won't be there, but we're going to play video games at the apartment this Friday. Did you, um, want to come again?" Kuroo asked, unconsciously twisting his thumb ring nervously. He watched Bokuto glance down, and he quickly stopped, tucking his hands under his thighs to calm the urge.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean yeah, if I'm invited. Which, I guess I am, since you just asked me," Bokuto rambled, grinning as the hand propped on the table reached up to tug at his earlobe. Kuroo recognized the habit from their time in the library, laughing softly as he started gathering his trash. He'd really missed this.</p><p> </p><p>"'Course you're invited. Hinata would have my head if you didn't come back this week," Kuroo joked as he stood up, gesturing to Bokuto's trash. Bokuto's eyes widened and he quickly gathered everything together, murmuring a quick thanks as Kuroo moved to throw their stuff away. When he came back, Bokuto had his bag in his lap and was pulling his laptop out. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to do some schoolwork before I head to my next class," Bokuto said, looking unsurely up at Kuroo, who was standing next to the table.</p><p><br/>
"It's chill, I have to run anyway. Grocery shopping, liquor run. Adult things."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto chuckled, giving Kuroo a small grin as he got his things together to leave. "I'll see you at practice later?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo replied, smiling softly as he waved goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>Once he got outside of the cafeteria, Kuroo felt his face break out into a grin, and he couldn't help throwing his head back and laughing a little. He probably looked crazy to passerbys, but he didn't really care; he was finally getting somewhere with Bokuto, and he was determined not to fuck it up this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyyy :P I'm really happy with how this is coming out so far!<br/>just so y'all know, I know that canon and fanon Fukurodani love Bokuto. this is not about them.<br/>comments and kudos are always appreciated!<br/>you can find me on tumblr as @bokuto-brainrot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto and Kuroo have a, uh, chat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hellooo! we're almost halfway done :0 I have never stuck with a fic for this long, it's usually hard for me to even write a one-shot. I hope y'all are enjoying this so far; once again, this is not beta-read because we die like men, so if you find any mistakes please feel free to leave a comment! that being said, enjoy the chapter, and see you at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is that smell?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo whipped around and saw Tsukishima leaning on the kitchen counter, his hair wet from the shower and his nose scrunched up. It wasn't unusual for Tsukishima and Hinata to borrow the shower at their apartment on Friday nights; because they were Kuroo and Kenma's best friends other than each other, they usually came to their apartment straight after practice to help get the place ready for when everyone else showed up. Hinata, however, had stayed behind again to keep Bokuto company on his way over.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki, you wanna be my taste-tester?" Kuroo teased, tilting the pan towards him to show him its burnt contents. Tsukishima's face crinkled even more, which Kuroo didn't think was possible, before glancing up at Kuroo, a concerned look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"We're not supposed to eat that tonight, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, not anymore," Kuroo sighed, scraping the contents of the pan into the trash. "I told Kenma to start the meat while we were still at practice, but he turned the heat up too high. Little asshole can't make food for shit."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima hummed, and Kuroo knew he was just relieved that he wasn't being subjected to the ruined meal.  "Takeout? It's not too late to text everyone to bring their own food again."</p><p> </p><p>"I have a better idea," Kenma called out from where he was setting up the remotes in front of the tv; Tsukishima jumped, having apparently not noticed him. "Why don't we play Smash first? Two lowest scores have to go get food for everyone."</p><p> </p><p>"You know there's no way you're losing that, and it's actually your fault dinner is ruined," Kuroo said, exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>"No matter who ends up losing, I'll pay for your dinner."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo paused, thinking over Kenma's offer.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," he conceded. Picking up dinner wouldn't be the end of the world if it was free, after all. </p><p> </p><p>"Great," Kenma replied, and Kuroo could hear the smugness in his voice, but didn't have time to comment as a knock came at the door.</p><p> </p><p>"It's open," he called, and Daichi and Suga walked inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo," Suga scolded. "You should check who's at your door before inviting them in."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you say that every time. We've decided we're having a competition tonight," Kuroo told them, brushing past Suga's comment. "Because Kenma ruined dinner."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma sighed loudly from his place on the floor but didn't comment further.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoever loses at Smash has to go get dinner for everyone," Kuroo continued. "But we're still paying separately because that's an insane amount of food."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it is," Daichi commented, his brows furrowed. "How is this person going to bring everything back?"</p><p> </p><p>"First, it's the first TWO losers, to make it easier. Second... borrow your car?" Kuroo asked hopefully. Daichi barked out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"No way," he deadpanned. Kuroo heard Tsukishima snicker from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Pleaaaase, I've only got my bike! I'm not letting anyone use that, it'd be irresponsible."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm not letting any of you idiots drive the car after what happened last year. We'll just order from the place down the street, that way whoever loses can just walk."</p><p> </p><p>"That's cruel," Kuroo mumbled, flinching as he remembered him, Suga, and Hinata getting the car stuck in the mud across from a house party they'd gone to. It'd sat there until morning, and even then they'd had to beg Terushima to use the tow hitch on his Jeep to pull them out. Of course, Daichi still heard about what happened from Suga. Curse his good nature.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, you guys know your front door was open?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone jumped and turned to face Akaashi, who had a concerned look on his face as he stood in the doorway. Kuroo whirled around to face Suga.</p><p> </p><p>"And you were lecturing ME about front door safety. You left our door wide open!"</p><p> </p><p>Suga just huffed as Akaashi closed the door behind him, making his way over to the floor by Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss Tooru," Suga mumbled, and Kenma turned to him with a disgruntled look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"No," he simply said, and Akaashi quickly turned Kenma's attention away from Suga before another argument could start. Kuroo made his way back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up the mess from before.</p><p> </p><p>"Soo, you and Bokuto seemed nicer at practice this week," Tsukishima teased as Kuroo worked. He glanced up at him to see a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we had lunch together on Monday," Kuroo replied casually, focusing back on his work. He saw Tsukishima straighten up in his peripheral.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, for real? So you guys talked it out?" He asked, sounding impressed. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn't reply for a moment, already knowing the outcome of his answer. "No."</p><p> </p><p>It was true they'd been getting along better this week; they'd been chatting casually in the locker room and during practice, though they still weren't talking outside of that. The mood shift had been a huge step in the right direction though.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima sighed. "Nothing good is going to come from being friends with him again if you can't sort out your past issues first."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know, I'm just... waiting for the right moment."</p><p> </p><p>"There doesn't need to be a right moment for this, Kuroo. If you wait until you're friends again to talk this out, it's only going to hurt more if it doesn't go the way you expect it to. You need to do it soon, while the risk is still low."</p><p> </p><p>"Always so meticulous," Kuroo teased. "No wonder it took you and Hinata three years to get together."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm being serious," Tsukishima said.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Kuroo replied, his voice growing soft. "It's just hard to bring up when things have started going so well again."</p><p> </p><p>"And that's exactly why you need to do this now," Tsukishima repeated.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Kei!" </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Tsukishima both turned towards the door to see Hinata and Bokuto walking in, Hinata bounding towards the kitchen bar to greet his boyfriend. Bokuto made eye contact with Kuroo for a moment, and they smiled at each other, Bokuto waving before Suga grabbed his attention. Kuroo looked back down at the dishes, setting them on the drying rack before wiping his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"What's for dinner?" Hinata asked, looking at the empty kitchen confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Ask Kenma," Kuroo replied, not willing to explain for the third time what was happening. Tsukishima began catching Hinata up as Daichi called Kuroo over to help him move the futon out of Kenma's room.</p><p> </p><p>Roughly twenty minutes later, they had the living room set up, as well as the gaming consoles, and Kuroo stood in front of the tv to address everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"In case you haven't heard yet, Kenma ruined the amazing, incredible dinner I had planned for everyone."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma scoffed, and Kuroo got multiple eye rolls.</p><p> </p><p>"So, we're splitting into two groups of four and playing Smash. Whoever gets the lowest score in each group has to go get dinner for everyone else with the other loser. Everyone is still paying separately," Kuroo hastily finished at Hinata's slightly panicked look.</p><p> </p><p>"How are we deciding the groups? No one is going to want to play against Kenma," Tsukishima pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we draw names?" Hinata suggested. Everyone murmured in agreement. After a few minutes of figuring out the details, they ended up with Kenma, Kuroo, Suga, and Daichi going first. Everyone had ended up in the same spots they were in during movie night, and Kuroo sat next to Bokuto with a little more confidence than he had the previous week. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Bokuto said, sounding a little nervous. Kuroo shot him a small smile and a quiet 'hello'.</p><p> </p><p>To avoid complications, Kuroo ended up just choosing Battlefield, knowing that the easy stage gave Kenma an advantage, but not really caring. He knew Daichi and Suga weren't super familiar with the game, so it wouldn't matter to him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>At least, it wouldn't have, except Kenma kept targeting him the whole round.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck, Kenma?" Kuroo groaned as he was thrown from the platform for the fifth time. The round ended before he got the chance to drop back in, and when he saw he got the lowest score, he threw a glare at Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what you get for throwing me under the bus for dinner," he muttered, and Akaashi smiled in amusement from behind where Kenma was leaning on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't matter anyway," Kuroo grumbled, turning to hand his remote off to Bokuto. He took the remote gingerly, still looking on edge.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not gonna burn you, Bo," Kuroo teased.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked embarrassed as he inspected the remote, mumbling something under his breath. When he saw Kuroo fix him with a confused look, he cleared his throat before speaking up.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never played Smash before," Bokuto admitted, and Kuroo stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Bokuto asked, looking visibly more nervous. Kuroo glanced at the couch, hoping Tsukishima hadn't heard, but of course he wasn't so lucky. His face had split into a smirk, and Kuroo knew he was doomed.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Kuroo muttered, explaining the controls to Bokuto quickly before Akaashi started the round. It was useless, of course. Nobody does well in their first round of Smash.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Bokuto didn't do great, and to make things worse, Tsukishima had started targeting him, the little shit. Kuroo knew he was trying to force a situation in which he and Bokuto had to talk, but the middle of a group hangout didn't seem like the best time for that.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto ended up losing, as Kuroo suspected he would, and when Kuroo stood up to grab a notepad and his phone, Suga and Hinata cheered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what are you guys getting?" Kuroo grumbled, sitting back down and getting ready to write everything down.</p><p> </p><p>After Kuroo took down everyone's orders and shut them up when he called the restaurant, he and Bokuto were slipping on their shoes and getting ready to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget to double-check the order!" Suga called out.</p><p> </p><p>"Be safe, kids," Tsukishima teased, and Kuroo flipped him off on the way out the door.</p><p> </p><p>They'd walked in silence down the stairs and out of the complex before Kuroo glanced over at Bokuto. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he looked defeated.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it too much, Bokuto. Everyone sucks at Smash their first time. Except Kenma, probably," Kuroo said. "Besides, now we get a break from having to endure all the craziness, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto gave him a smile, seemingly cheering up a bit as he straightened back up. "Do you think we'll play more tonight? I want to get better at it, it seems fun."</p><p> </p><p>"You know why it’s called Smash?" Kuroo asked, and Bokuto nodded eagerly. "Because the way normal people like us play it is by key smashing. Only people like Kenma actually know what's going on in that game."</p><p> </p><p>"That's definitely not why it's called Smash," Bokuto retorted, laughing a little and making Kuroo chuckle. "But thanks, Kuroo," he added, sending him a small smile. Kuroo could feel his face get hot, and he turned away.</p><p><br/>"Uh, no problem. So what kind of games do you normally play?"</p><p> </p><p>"RPGs on PC. I liked Until Dawn a lot, and I'm playing Rust right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, a man of culture," Kuroo joked, and Bokuto snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad you think so. I bet you play, like, Among Us or Subnautica."</p><p> </p><p>"And what if I do?" Kuroo asked, amused. "Subnautica is just Rust underwater, you know. Minus the multiplayer aspect."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto squinted at him. "How-" He paused, suddenly growing thoughtful. "Why is that actually accurate?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right?" Kuroo replied, pleased. "Anyway, doesn't matter. You've played Mario Kart before, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto avoided eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>"RIGHT?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I haven't! My sisters and I had an X-Box growing up!"</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have a DS?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo laughed. "Well, you'll probably play tonight since we have the Wii U and the X-Box hooked up. We play a lot of Mario Bros, Smash, Mario Kart, and Rocket League when we have people over. And Minecraft, if we're drinking, because it's fucking hilarious."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo glanced over to see Bokuto smiling, but he turned to look at his feet when he saw Kuroo had caught him.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds fun. How often do you guys drink?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe once a month. We get totally trashed though, which is why we don't do it often. Gotta keep our livers alive. This is the restaurant," Kuroo stopped, pointing at the building before grabbing the door for Bokuto. "After you."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto mumbled a thanks, and when they stepped out of the darkness of the night and into the florescent lighting, Kuroo saw that Bokuto had a blush creeping up his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Their food wasn't quite ready, so they sat in a booth and chatted for a few more minutes before a cashier brought out their food. Kuroo was glad there were two of them because they ended up with four bags to carry back, and he knew it would've been a pain alone. They left the restaurant and walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he felt dizzy thinking about what Tsukishima said earlier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you wait until you're friends again to talk this out, it's only going to hurt more if it doesn't go the way you expect it to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Bokuto..." Kuroo hesitated, feeling like his heart was going to fly out of his throat. Bokuto hummed, turning to look at Kuroo when he didn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"I, um-"</p><p> </p><p><em>Just do it! Get it over with! It'll hurt worse later.</em> </p><p> </p><p>"Should we talk? About what happened, I mean?" Kuroo said hurriedly, his breath stopping in his chest as he waited for Bokuto to say something.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Kuroo looked over to see Bokuto facing forward again, his face blank.</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>"Why now?" Bokuto said, so quiet Kuroo almost missed it. He was loud enough for Kuroo to hear the next part though. "What is there to talk about? We were friends, we made a mistake, then we got over it and became friends again. It's fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really believe that?" Kuroo frowned, slowing to a stop. Bokuto stopped a few paces ahead of him and turned around, a frustrated look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I've accepted that we felt differently about the situation. Can we please just forget about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that we felt differently if we don't talk about it? I don't-"</p><p> </p><p>"Does it matter? The situation is what it is, you can't change what happened. I'm- I'm just happy that we're becoming friends again. We don't need to complicate it by digging up the past."</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto, I just want to explain why I- why it happened like that."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need whatever excuse you came up with to let me down easy. I'm telling you, I'm over it and I'm trying to move on so we can be friends again. If not for us, then for the sake of our friends who have to be around us." Bokuto said with finality, turning to face forward as he started walking again. Kuroo quietly followed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo immediately regretted listening to Tsukishima's advice. What was he thinking? He must've been seriously desperate to have taken advice from Tsukishima. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo spent the ten-minute walk back cursing Tsukishima out in his head, trying to ignore the guilt gnawing at his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't really hungry anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo opened the apartment door, holding it for Bokuto, who avoided contact with him just like that first night when Bokuto had come for his interview. Kuroo's chest squeezed painfully.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata cheered when he saw them, excitedly chanting for food. Kuroo gave the room a weak smile, and Bokuto struck up a conversation with Hinata like the past half hour hadn't happened. It wasn't until everyone was in the kitchen grabbing their plates and paying Kuroo back that someone slid up next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything okay?" Kenma asked, giving Kuroo a concerned look. Kuroo watched Bokuto whisper something to Hinata, whose eyes got big before he nodded and Bokuto dragged him off to sit on the futon with him. He saw them put their heads back together, whispering again.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I might go to bed early," Kuroo replied.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Kenma asked, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"I tried to talk to him about what happened. It didn't go well," Kuroo mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you do that?" Kenma asked, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukishima made it sound like a good idea, obviously it wasn't!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he doesn't know Bokuto as well as I do! I thought I told you not to bug him about it?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed; he didn't have the energy for this.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't know what you expected, Kuroo. You guys JUST got back on good terms, like five days ago." Kenma scolded before his face melted into something softer. "That being said, I- I really wish it'd gone better. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn't say anything, electing to walk over to where Tsukishima was sitting on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Kuroo mumbled quietly as he leaned over the couch. Tsukishima turned to look at Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. What happened to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Talked to Bokuto. Listen, if anyone asks, the burnt food fumes from earlier made me feel nauseous. I'm gonna head to bed early."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Tsukishima frowned. "Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, just don't want to make things awkward right now," Kuroo lied. Tsukishima nodded and watched with concern as Kuroo slipped down the hall and into his room.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo couldn't help but feel like he'd messed up, even though he already knew that five months ago when he left Bokuto's apartment that morning. He'd let fear get the better of him, and he'd left Bokuto with the worst impression of what'd happened that he possibly could have. Why would he listen to Kuroo now? It was too little too late. He knew now that Bokuto hadn't been trying to get close to him like before, but that he'd been trying to be friends for the sake of their teammates and roommates. He was just trying to make things easier. </p><p> </p><p>And of course Kuroo had to fuck that up.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo groaned in frustration, face planting onto his bed. He didn't even bother to change; he just plugged his phone in and tried to let sleep take him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! this one was accidentally verrrrry long ;-;<br/>as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and you can find me as @bokuto-brainrot on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Drink to Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto avoids Kuroo again.<br/>Kuro gets (more than) a little tipsy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi, Kuroo!"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo glanced over as Suga opened the locker next to him. Practice had just ended, and Kuroo was getting ready to go home for some much-needed R&amp;R, especially after being ignored by Bokuto for the whole two hours.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Daichi and I are meeting up with Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the club on the south side of campus tonight. Oikawa's insisting we invite everyone, though I know Kenma and Akaashi won't show up," Suga rolled his eyes. "Sooo, you're coming, right? Since it's Tuesday, drinks are half off!"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo thought about his plans of sitting in bed listening to music and feeling sorry for himself. If it was between that and going out and getting drunk, it wasn't even a competition.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah, I'll go. What time?" </p><p> </p><p>"9 o'clock sound good? We're having a dinner double date beforehand, so we probably won't be ready before then."</p><p> </p><p>"Gross," Kuroo laughed at Suga's pout. "Yeah, that's perfect."</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Suga grinned. Over his shoulder, Kuroo saw Bokuto trying to leave the locker room without garnering any attention. Suga must've seen him looking past him because he turned around just in time to see Bokuto slipping out.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto!" Kuroo watched him freeze before ducking his head back in, a fake smile plastered on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, what's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to come clubbing with us tonight?" </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo saw Bokuto glance at him, his smile faltering for a moment, before shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I gotta finish editing a video for Kenma tonight. Another time?"</p><p> </p><p>Suga smiled and waved, watching him leave. As soon as he was sure he was gone, Suga whipped back around to face Kuroo, squinting in an accusatory fashion. </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with you two now?" He demanded, and Kuroo put his hands up in mock surrender.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez, calm down, Suga," Kuroo hesitated. "Remember how Daichi told you I knew Bokuto before he joined the team? And you asked if I liked him?"</p><p> </p><p>Suga nodded, eyes wide. Kuroo gave him a blank stare.</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna go straight to Oikawa after this, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"For sure, but continue," Suga said. Kuroo sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"We, uh, kinda had a one night stand last semester, but-"</p><p> </p><p>Suga squealed, and Kuroo clapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Suga whispered, looking excited. "Nothing this interesting has happened in the group since Kenma kicked Oikawa out."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo snorted before he continued. "Anyway, we were kinda interested in each other, but I chickened out and ghosted him."</p><p> </p><p>Suga's mouth dropped. "Kuroo, I didn't think you were capable of something like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well," he mumbled. "I really do like him, but I tried explaining what happened last Friday. He didn't want to hear me out, and he's been avoiding me since then. Not that I blame him."</p><p> </p><p>"So that's why you left early," Suga tutted, pulling out his phone. "Well, take tonight as an opportunity to forget about it for now. Maybe you can find someone else to spend time with at the club?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stared into his locker thoughtfully for a few moments, considering what Suga said, only to be ripped back to the present by the sound of Oikawa's screeching coming through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"You couldn't even wait until I wasn't around?" Kuroo asked, exasperated, not having heard Suga call him in the first place. He shrugged, putting the phone back up to his ear. Kuroo sighed, grabbing his stuff and mumbling a 'see you later' to Suga, who wasn't even listening at that point. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't really sure he wanted to link with someone at the club later, but he did know one thing he for sure was going to do. And that was drink his problems away.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Tetsuuuuu!"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo barely had time to brace for impact before Oikawa was throwing himself at him, and he heard Iwaizumi laugh as he stumbled backward under Oikawa's sudden weight.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't seen you since the semester started, are you avoiding me or something?" Oikawa pouted as he pulled back in Kuroo's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Totally," Kuroo grinned as Oikawa swatted his chest. Kuroo gave Iwaizumi a grin and a wave, which he returned. Kuroo could barely hear what Oikawa was saying over the club music, but he just let him continue talking as he and Iwaizumi led him through the crowd to their group's table.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo!" Suga yelled happily, pushing a drink across the table towards him. "This is for you. On me, because you shared your drama with me earlier."</p><p> </p><p>"Gee, thanks," Kuroo laughed, sniffing the drink gingerly before taking a sip as he slid into the booth. "Where are the others?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata and Tsukishima are on their way, and Daichi is getting a round of shots," Suga yelled as Oikawa slid in next to him, Iwaizumi opting to take the seat next to Kuroo. Oikawa pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Just for the shots, then we're gonna go dance," Iwaizumi assured him, and Oikawa perked up immediately. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about your sad love life, Kuroo, but I'm probably also gonna go dance," Suga admitted. "I'll buy all your drinks tonight!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why did I even come?" Kuroo whined, sipping the vodka cranberry Suga had gotten him.</p><p> </p><p>"Free alcohol, apparently," Iwa shrugged, nudging his shoulder. Kuroo grumbled under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Suga," Kuroo threatened. "I'm gonna get plastered."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't expect anything less," Suga laughed as Daichi came up to the table with a tray and two bottles.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kuroo!" Daichi grinned, setting the tray of shots on the table before placing the two bottles down next to it. "This enough?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, that's plenty," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa gave him a look.</p><p> </p><p>"No way. Two bottles for the five of us plus Hinata and Tsukki when they show up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's plenty, Tooru," Iwa said firmly. "You already had two drinks at dinner."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo laughed loud and ugly at Oikawa, who just pouted more than before.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, can we drink already? I can just buy more later."</p><p> </p><p>Iwa sighed and muttered something under his breath as they all grabbed a shot glass. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, sweet as a fine wine," Suga joked, swirling his shot around a bit as he took a sniff.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you're supposed to waft it, Suga, waft it," Oikawa snickered, showing Suga what he meant. The others looked at them, unimpressed, and took their shots without waiting for them. Oikawa gasped, swallowing his quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"Rude!"</p><p> </p><p>Suga laughed, downing his before shoving Oikawa out of the way. "Daichi, time to dance!"</p><p> </p><p>Before Kuroo could say anything, they'd all left him alone at the table, Iwa and Oikawa having followed suit. Fine by him, he had the alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Kuroo was three shots and two drinks in, feeling pleasantly buzzed, when Hinata and Tsukishima finally showed up.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, this all for you? The others must really pity you, cause I know you didn't buy this yourself," Tsukishima snickered. </p><p> </p><p>"That was three jabs in one comment, Tsukki. Show your senior some respect," Kuroo scowled. "And no, actually, I happened to save plenty for you ungrateful bastards."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't lump me in with him, I didn't even say anything!" Hinata whined, picking up one of the bottles to read the label. Kuroo couldn't tell you to save his life what Daichi had bought them.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go overboard, okay? We all walked here so there's no one to take you to the hospital if you start dying." Tsukishima said as he slid in next to Kuroo, pouring himself a shot.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, it takes way more than two drinks, three shots, and whatever else I drink tonight to kill me," Kuroo replied, not even sure what he'd said made sense. Tsukishima laughed, though, so it must have been decipherable. </p><p> </p><p>"Take a shot with us then, High-Tolerance-san."</p><p> </p><p>"I will, thanks," Kuroo replied, taking the shot glass Hinata had poured for him. They toasted and downed the shots, and after doing this a couple of times, Tsukishima cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Just wait a few minutes and let it hit, Kuroo, Jesus."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you already 'm fine," he grumbled. Tsukishima just shot him an annoyed look.</p><p> </p><p>"Kei, can we dance? Just for a little bit?" Hinata pouted. Tsukishima scrunched his nose up, looking out at the crowd in disdain.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't I get a little more drunk first?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm plenty buzzed, so you better hurry up!" Hinata ordered, giggling a little. Tsukishima's mouth quirked up in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Awww, you like him," Kuroo teased, poking Tsukishima's cheek. He swatted at Kuroo's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, will you get Kuroo something he can drink slowly, please? What did you have before?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, vodka cranberry."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you get one of those and a Sprite please? Then we can dance, promise."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shot straight up and grinned before making his way toward the bar. As soon as he was out of sight, Tsukishima threw back two more shots. Kuroo raised his eyebrows at him and snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"And you're telling ME to slow down."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not here with anyone, I WISH I could just sit here and drink all night, asshole," Tsukishima retorted, clearly trying to decide if he wanted another one.</p><p> </p><p>"Just wait a few minutes and let it hit, Tsukki, Jesus."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima actually chuckled at his callback, which is how Kuroo knew he was getting tipsy. He'd normally give him shit for calling him Tsukki, too.</p><p> </p><p>"Here!" Hinata said, practically slamming the drinks down on the table. Tsukishima took three huge drinks of the vodka cranberry before cracking open the Sprite can and using it to fill the difference.</p><p> </p><p>"Just sip on this till I get back. No shots, okay?" Tsukishima mumbled as Hinata dragged him off. Kuroo sighed, taking a drink of his pitifully watered-down drink.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later he'd finished his drink and was definitely between tipsy and drunk; the room shifted in slow motion whenever he moved his head too fast, and he felt warm, but not nauseous, which meant he hadn't had nearly enough to drink.</p><p> </p><p>"How ya feeling?" Iwaizumi asked, sliding into the booth next to Kuroo, who shrugged from where his chin was resting on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your boyfriend?" He muttered, and Iwa laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"He's dancing with Hinata and Suga. Daichi and Tsukishima are hanging out at the bar." Kuroo hummed. He could feel Iwaizumi's gaze on his face, and he turned his head slightly, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Iwaizumi asked. "You'd usually be dancing with Oikawa and Suga right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Shot for my thoughts?" Kuroo joked, and Iwa chuckled, pouring him one. Iwaizumi glanced at the Sprite, an amused expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you try slowing down?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki tried to cut me off," Kuroo grumbled, toasting his shot with Iwa before they downed them.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he had the right idea," Iwa said, glancing at the mostly empty vodka bottle in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, I only had, like... seven shots. Tsukki had, like, five, so. He's a hypocrite." Iwaizumi laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright. I'm just worried about you, I've never seen you down on yourself like this."</p><p> </p><p>"You and Oikawa missed a lot," he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"So I've heard," Iwa replied. "Just don't do anything stupid because you're upset, alright? Try to have fun."</p><p> </p><p>"I am having fun! I'm watching my friends dance with their significant others while I drown my liver in alcohol. There's no greater pleasure than that, Iwa-chan."</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi crinkled his nose at the nickname, muttering a 'please don't'.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Just grab our attention if you need anything, okay?" Kuroo nodded as Iwaizumi stood up to leave again. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell Suga to get me another drink!"</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled and made his way back onto the dance floor.<em> Hopefully to find Suga</em>, Kuroo thought.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head and laid flat on the table, watching his friend move through the crowd. He really didn't feel like finding someone to dance with, like Suga had suggested earlier. In his stupid drunken state, he just really wanted to see Bokuto. His stupid brain was digging up memories of when Bokuto still liked him. Laying there in the hot, dark room, with his eyes closed and his face pressed against the cool table, he could picture clearly that night at Bokuto's apartment, them sitting on the floor in his room, shoulders pressed together as they looked through Bokuto's workbook, correcting his answers. Kuroo remembered turning to him, telling him he'd gotten a C on the assignment, and Bokuto being excited. He remembered being amused that Bokuto was happy with a C, and Bokuto scowling, saying that was enough to get him to pass, and them laughing softly together for a moment before Bokuto had looked up at him, eyes full of resolve. Those big, bottomless eyes, getting ever closer, and Kuroo glancing down at his lips, and the feeling of them kissing, soft and unsure at first, and then full of need and want, Bokuto turning fully towards him, moving to straddle Kuroo's lap, and Kuroo's hands running down Bokuto's back and then back up, his hands under his shirt this time, and then-</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, I got your drink, asshat," Suga joked, placing the glass on the table. "You doing alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo peeled his eyes open, glancing up at Suga with glassy eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah," Kuroo replied, sitting up. His head spun, and he could feel himself swaying.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Can you watch the drinks for a few minutes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. Not like you were keeping an eye on them in the first place," Suga teased, ruffling Kuroo's hair as he stood up. Kuroo swayed and took a moment to regain his balance.</p><p> </p><p>"You sure you can get there okay?" Suga asked, his amused expression morphing into concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo answered, voice gravelly. "I'm good." </p><p> </p><p>He walked off in the direction of the bathroom, glancing back to see if Suga was watching him. Once he made sure he wasn't, he turned and walked through the crowd and out the front door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! I'm sure you can figure out what's coming next, lol<br/>after re-reading this chapter it feels so ooc, hopefully it's not too bad ;-;<br/>comments and kudos are always appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr as @bokuto-brainrot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Temporary Solace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second confrontation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! this is the last chapter from Bokuto's pov ;-;<br/>things might move kind of fast after this chapter, so I hope you're all as excited as I am. as always, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto wasn't really paying attention to the movie he was watching. He'd found it difficult to focus on anything for the past few days, really. Ever since Kuroo had tried to talk about what happened and Bokuto had freaked out, it was all his brain wanted him to focus on. It didn't help that between working at Kenma's and volleyball practice, he was seeing Kuroo every day.</p><p> </p><p>He felt kind of bad; he'd been the one to give Kuroo another chance, and here he was not letting him explain himself. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto had done a lot of thinking over the past week, and he thought he honestly just wasn't prepared for whatever it was Kuroo had to say. What if he was right, and Kuroo didn't like him? Bokuto had been the one to initiate things that night, what if Kuroo had just... gone with the flow?</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, what if he did like him? What if he had liked Bokuto and he'd still left him? Was it really a good idea to get involved with someone like that?</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto groaned, pausing his movie and stretching his limbs. The apartment was way too quiet. Akaashi had gone over to Kenma's for the night since Kuroo would be out, so Bokuto was completely alone.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered what Kuroo was doing at the club. Was he having fun? He was probably drinking; Kuroo seemed like the kind to like getting drunk. Or maybe he just hoped Kuroo did, since Bokuto himself liked to do that. Maybe he was dancing. Maybe he was dancing with someone. Maybe he was going to bring them home. Maybe-</p><p> </p><p>A knock at his front door pulled Bokuto out of his thoughts and, though he had no idea who it could be, he was grateful for the distraction. He stood up, his legs popping as he did so; he'd been sitting for too long. He made his way to the front door, cautiously opening it just a sliver to peer outside. His stomach dropped as he opened the door the rest of the way.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo?" He asked, both surprised and slightly panicked. Kuroo just looked at him with wide eyes before turning and starting to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why I came here, sorry," Kuroo mumbled, waving kindly at Bokuto over his shoulder as he stumbled down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Drunk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo, you didn't drive here, did you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I walked."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear god.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Would you please come back? I-" Bokuto hesitated. "I really don't want you just wandering around in the dark."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo paused, swaying where he stood, before turning around to come back. Bokuto stood aside to let him in, looking up and down the hall before shutting the door.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you even know how to get here?" He asked, dumbfounded as he led Kuroo to the kitchen to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>"I've picked Kenma up here a couple of times," he replied, leaning forward and putting his head on the table. Bokuto stared at him for a moment, before turning around to get him a glass of water.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, please drink this," Bokuto said, crouching down next to Kuroo. Kuroo murmured a thanks before chugging the glass of water. They sat there in silence for a moment before Kuroo spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for coming here. I don't know why. I just wanted to see you."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto felt his heart clench in his chest, but he didn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Do... do you hate me now? I wouldn't blame you."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't. I'm just... I was really hurt by what happened. But I should've been more willing to talk about it, so I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"You're the last person who should be apologizing right now," Kuroo stumbled his words slightly, turning his head on the table to look at him. Bokuto stared back at him for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"We shouldn't talk about this now, okay? When you're sober." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm really fucking sorry, Bokuto. I know that probably doesn't mean much, but I am."</p><p> </p><p>At that Bokuto had to tear his gaze away, not willing to indulge in Kuroo's drunken emotions. He knew Kuroo would never say something that earnestly when he was sober, and he knew he would have to remind himself of that later when this apology and the mental image of Kuroo staring at him, eyes glassy and face completely open, would come back to him. But for now, he was just going to deal with the task at hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you eat before you drank?" Kuroo squinted a little like he couldn't remember.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I had some chips between practice and when I went out."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto snorted. "You're almost as bad as Kenma."</p><p> </p><p>"Am not!" Kuroo whined, turning so his face was back on the table. Bokuto chuckled a little.</p><p><br/>"Do you want some onigiri?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Please eat one onigiri? For my peace of mind?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo huffed out a sigh, sitting up straight before nodding. Bokuto knew it was cruel to ask Kuroo to do things for his sake when he was so emotional, but Kuroo wouldn't be coherent enough in the morning to talk if he didn't deal with this now.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna find you some clothes while you eat, okay?" Bokuto said after warming up the rice ball for him. He made his way into his room, shutting the door behind him before texting Suga that Kuroo was at his place. He figured he hadn't said anything to the others; if he had, they would've stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>He was digging through his drawers five minutes later when his phone started vibrating, and he sighed when he saw that Suga was calling him.</p><p> </p><p><em>"He's at your apartment? How did he even get there?"</em> Suga demanded, not even bothering to say hello.</p><p> </p><p>"He said he walked," Bokuto replied, putting his phone on speaker so he could keep looking for a pair of sweatpants that would fit Kuroo's skinny ass. </p><p> </p><p>He heard Suga curse on the other end, his voice distant for a moment before coming back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you want one of us to come get him?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, it's fine. He can stay here tonight."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...Are you sure?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto understood Suga's hesitancy, and he tried to be as sincere as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, Suga, it's fine. I'm just glad he made it here without getting hit by a car or something."</p><p> </p><p>He heard Suga laugh briefly on the other end, and shrill voice cutting in for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oikawa says you're a saint, not that that means anything to you, seeing as you DON'T KNOW HIM."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The last part seemed to be for Oikawa more than Bokuto, and he could tell by the distracted conversation that Suga'd had plenty to drink himself. Bokuto laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell Oikawa thanks. Alright, I'm gonna go, Suga. Stay safe tonight, okay?"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Okay! Make sure you come with us next time,"</em> Suga said happily, clearly having forgotten about Kuroo already, before promptly hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto finally decided that none of his sweatpants would fit Kuroo. He randomly grabbed one of his old Fukurodani pairs and a Way of the Ace shirt for Kuroo to wear before making his way back out into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are Suga and Oikawa sending me angry text messages?" Kuroo wondered aloud, still sitting at the table, his onigiri gone. Bokuto chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I had to tell them you were here before they sent out a search and rescue squad."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Kuroo muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want a shower?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding. "If that's okay." </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was just thinking maybe the food had sobered him up a little, but then Kuroo decided to stand up and almost fell over in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you can take a shower right now?" Bokuto asked in an amused tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," Kuroo replied, popping the 'p' and smiling lazily at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This man was going to be the death of him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto sighed, gesturing for Kuroo to follow him. They made it back to his room, and Bokuto walked into his bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Haven't been in here in a while," Kuroo noted, looking around a bit. Bokuto gave him an incredulous look from where he was getting Kuroo a towel, and Kuroo frowned back at him for a moment before seemingly realizing what he said. He mouthed a 'sorry' before following Bokuto into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna sit out here while you shower, just... please don't slip or anything."</p><p> </p><p>"No promises, but I'll try," Kuroo replied. Bokuto snorted.</p><p> </p><p>After ten minutes of sitting on his bed, listening to Kuroo curse in the shower, he heard the water finally shut off, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Kuroo get out. Of course, he hadn't wanted Kuroo to slip because he didn't want him to hurt himself, but he also knew he really couldn't handle seeing him naked right now, even if it was an emergency.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" He answered warily, worried Kuroo would need him to go in for something. Bokuto looked up, eyes wide, as the bathroom door opened.</p><p> </p><p>"These... do not fit me." </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto held back a laugh, watching Kuroo wrestle with the too-big sweatpants for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"They don't need to fit, idiot. You just need to sleep in something other than jeans," he teased, chuckling again as Kuroo huffed irritably. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I know that, you don't need to call me an idiot," Kuroo whined, but Bokuto could tell he wasn't hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here for a second," Bokuto said, walking past Kuroo into the bathroom. Kuroo turned, albeit a little wobbly, and followed him back in.</p><p> </p><p>"Take these," Bokuto instructed, handing him some Advil before walking back out and towards the kitchen, Kuroo still in tow.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't drink all of that now," he warned, handing Kuroo a water bottle. "Save it for the morning."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo had the audacity to look amused. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you, my parent, now? I'm fine, Bo. I've drank way more than this before."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I have too. You don't always have to suffer the next day, you know," Bokuto replied, electing to ignore the nickname as he pushed Kuroo out of the kitchen and back towards his room. "Time for bed!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's only eleven," Kuroo whined.</p><p> </p><p>"And you're drunk."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo mumbled something under his breath that Bokuto was glad he missed.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Kuroo sounded hesitant as he watched Bokuto peel the covers of his bed back. "I don't want to steal your bed, Bokuto. I can sleep on the couch."</p><p> </p><p>"You should've thought about that before you came over. C'mon," Bokuto gestured, and Kuroo gingerly climbed into the bed. Bokuto threw the blankets back over him, but not before catching sight of Kuroo's rings.</p><p> </p><p>"Take those off before you go to sleep. There's a phone charger by the wall."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo gave Bokuto a weird look as he watched him gather his things to bring out to the living room couch.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just... thank you. And I'm sorry again," Kuroo mumbled, looking much sleepier now as he stacked his rings on the table by Bokuto's bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, we're both going to stop apologizing for now. Just- we'll talk in the morning. No big deal. Just sleep tonight," Bokuto said firmly, trying to convince himself as much as Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Good night, Bo. Thanks again." Kuroo muttered, looking entirely ready to sleep now. Bokuto watched him for a second, his heart pounding as it started to sink in that Kuroo was in his clothes, in his bed, smelling like his body wash. It was a weird feeling, but Bokuto felt that this might've been more intimate than when they slept together, and the thought started to scare him. </p><p> </p><p>He still wasn't quite there. Not yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Kuroo," Bokuto mumbled, shutting off the light before closing the door and dragging his things to the couch. Akaashi probably wouldn't mind if he borrowed his bed tonight, but he was too tired to worry about that. Plus, as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to ensure that Kuroo wouldn't disappear again.</p><p> </p><p>After Bokuto settled down on the couch, his hoodie warming up whatever parts of his torso the throw blanket didn't cover, he stared at the ceiling for a moment before turning to face the living room clock.</p><p> </p><p>11:34.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep soon, but not wanting to watch or really do anything at the moment. He was emotionally drained, but his brain just couldn't shut off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What if he's gone in the morning? What if he doesn't text you again? What if he starts avoiding you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What if he disappears?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto groaned, frustratedly tossing on the couch. It was dumb to worry about things like that, especially since Kuroo would likely be too hungover the next morning to just willingly up and leave, but Bokuto couldn't calm his nerves. He finally sighed before giving up completely and turning on the tv, lowering the volume as he got up to make himself some tea.</p><p> </p><p>He made it through two movies and three cups of tea before he finally felt tired enough to sleep through his raging thoughts. In his last moments of consciousness, Bokuto glanced over to see it was now 3 am, and he felt one last pang of anxiety about the morning before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>they aren't communicating just yet, but we're getting there! comments and kudos are always appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr as @bokuto-brainrot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey y'all! this is going to be a longggg chapter, I hope you're ready! I don't have much else to add, so as always, I'll see you at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bokuto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At first, Kuroo couldn't figure out why that was the first thing on his mind as he drifted into consciousness. He assessed his situation for a moment as he slipped away from sleep, his eyes still glued shut; a wave of nausea washed over him, and he had a dull ache in his head. That being said, it was far from the worst hangover he'd ever had. He'd definitely drank more than he usually would have, but he didn't feel like he was dying, which was a first.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, as his brain began to fully turn on, he realized why Bokuto had jumped to the front of his thoughts: his scent was surrounding him in a dizzyingly overwhelming way. Kuroo felt his blood run cold, and he abruptly forced his eyes open, completely awake now. He groaned a bit and squinted at the light bleeding into the room, which he was realizing, with an increasing sense of panic, was not his own. He sat up as quickly as he could without rattling his head too much and looked down in horror at the familiar gold comforter wrapped around him. His chin dipped down further to see himself swimming in a giant Way of the Ace shirt, and if he hadn't been so anxious, he probably would've laughed a little. It smelled like the clean detergent that clung to all of Bokuto's clothes, as well as a faint musky deodorant smell that Kuroo had come to easily recognize.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please tell me nothing happened.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked around the room nervously, but there was no sign of Bokuto. The bathroom door was wide open, and the bedroom door was firmly shut. Kuroo glanced down to the floor and saw his clothes in a neat pile by the bed, and he craned his neck further to look into the trash can by Bokuto's desk for any incriminating evidence, but thankfully found nothing. Kuroo couldn't help the sigh of relief he let out before throwing off the duvet and getting to his feet, wobbling slightly as he went to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>After deciding he definitely wasn't going to throw up, he rummaged through Bokuto's medicide cabinet, finally finding a bottle of Advil. He cupped the pills in his hand, looking around before his eyes landed on the water bottle on the nightstand. He furrowed his brows, faintly remembering now that Bokuto had given it to him along with some meds. That explained the lack of a hangover.</p><p> </p><p>After taking the pills and pocketing his phone, not brave enough to glance at it yet, he turned to face himself in the bathroom mirror. He gingerly pulled the hem of the shirt up to stare at the giant sweatpants slipping down his hips, and he frustratedly wrestled them back up a few times before giving up. Kuroo took a moment to read the text printed on the sides before letting the shirt fall back down, reaching his mid-thighs. At least if the sweatpants fell off, he'd still be decent.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fukurodani Volleyball, huh?</em> Kuroo mused as he stood in front of the bedroom door, dreading leaving the room but knowing he had to. He took a deep breath before opening the door as quietly as he could and walking out into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure why, but the sense of relief he got from seeing Bokuto fast asleep on the couch made him feel even guiltier when he realized he'd probably spent the whole night there. Mostly he was just glad that nothing had happened (not that Bokuto would've gone along with that anyway), but the guilt curling in his gut over bothering Bokuto in the first place was threatening to overwhelm that. He stood there for a few moments longer, his brows furrowing as he watched Bokuto sleep; he'd only seen it once, and he found it wasn't very different from the first time. Bokuto's arm was wrapped around the pillow under his head, and he was drooling onto it, a small puddle collecting under his chin. His face was squished from his shoulder being hunched up around the pillow, and Kuroo felt his heart swell at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>He shuddered a little. That feeling had been what'd scared him off the first time.</p><p> </p><p>He stood in the hall for a moment, this time glancing between Bokuto's room where his belongings were and the front door. For a brief moment, he considered leaving. He'd definitely text Bokuto this time, even though he was still supposedly being ignored by him, and they'd continue on like before.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed. He didn't want to go on like before. He didn't want Bokuto to ignore him anymore. He wanted to figure this out.</p><p> </p><p>He padded quietly past the couch, sparing once last glance at the front door before making his way into the kitchen. After poking around for a few minutes, he managed to find some eggs and leftover veggies that he pulled out onto the counter. He started a pot of coffee before finally pulling his phone out, bracing for the worst. His home screen read 9:37 AM.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, there weren't many messages, just one from Suga, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and an unknown number. </p><p> </p><p>5:46 AM</p><p><strong>Iwaizumi: </strong>Hey, hope you don't regret last night, moron. I've got study group this morning, but text me when you get a chance.</p><p> </p><p>6:03 AM</p><p><strong>Shuga:</strong> hey sleeping beauty, how was your night? :P</p><p> </p><p>8:43 AM</p><p><strong>Shittykawa</strong>: sooo how were your sexcapades last night Tetsu-Chan??? <em>*side eye emoji*</em></p><p> </p><p>Kuroo squinted at the texts, not even sure where to start. The coffee machine sputtered; he poured himself a mug and started heating up a tamagoyaki pan before turning his attention back to his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Shuga</strong>
</p><p>don't remember. don't think anything weird happened, but I'm gonna stick around and ask anyway</p><p> </p><p>8:14 AM</p><p><strong>Unknown: </strong>Hello Kuroo-San, this is Akaashi. Kenma recieved a text from Hinata-Kun about your situation. Please take your time this morning, I won't be coming back until this evening.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo quickly saved Akaashi's number, shooting him a thank you text while grumbling about gossipping friends. He sent Iwaizumi a quick 'thanks, asshole' and ignored Oikawa's before shoving his phone in his sweatpants pocket and turning his attention to the stove. </p><p> </p><p>He'd just finished warming up the vegetables and was getting ready to roll the first tamagoyaki when he heard shifting in the living room. He froze for a moment, second-guessing all of his life decisions thus far, before taking a sip of his coffee to calm himself down. His phone vibrated again, distracting him from his worries.</p><p> </p><p>9:52 AM</p><p><strong>Shuga</strong>: kuroooo wdym you don't remember you didn't even drink that much. u better not be holding out on me &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Shuga</strong>
</p><p>I think in my drunken state I was smart enough to block out what was happening, lol. gonna try to talk things out fr this morning tho</p><p> </p><p>He pocketed his phone, turning once again towards the stove, and completely missing the person standing in the kitchen entryway.</p><p> </p><p>"You're still here?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo jumped, knocking the first omelet crooked as he was folding it. He cursed under his breath before turning to look at Bokuto, who had his blanket from the couch wrapped around his shoulders and a mildly surprised look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo turned back to the stove and started the second omelet, scared to look at Bokuto for too long. "I'm... really sorry about last night." He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it, how are you feeling?" Bokuto asked, and Kuroo saw him shift to lean against the doorway out of the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, actually. I'm going to have to remember the whole 'taking meds before you go to sleep' thing."</p><p> </p><p>"And to eat before you drink, maybe?" Bokuto teased, and Kuroo risked a glance at him to see an amused look on his face. He gave Bokuto a small smile before turning back to the pan.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, probably. I hope it's okay, I kinda ransacked your fridge."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Bokuto's voice sounded softer now, and Kuroo snuck another look at him. He was staring at the place where the wall met the floor, a distant but thoughtful look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't... I didn't do anything weird last night, did I?" Kuroo asked, hesitant. He might as well get it over with; he could still take his breakfast to go if things went badly.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's eyes refocused and he looked up to meet Kuroo's gaze. "Define weird."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo squinted at Bokuto, who grinned, and he scoffed before turning back to the stove. "Like, I don't know. Invasive. Annoying. Embarrassing."</p><p> </p><p>"No," he replied. "You, uh, apologized a few times. Just for being you, I'm guessing."</p><p> </p><p>"Very funny," Kuroo said, folding the last omelet. "This is done, and there's coffee over here if you want some."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you did make me some food with my groceries? That’s not all for you?" Bokuto quipped.</p><p> </p><p>"That's hilarious, you're on fire today, Bokuto."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't see but could feel Bokuto move to his side, reaching across the counter for the coffee pot before rummaging around for a mug. Kuroo's heart picked up a bit, and he mentally cursed himself. Bokuto wasn't even standing that close, there was no need to react like that.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments after they started eating in silence at the kitchen table, Kuroo forced himself to speak up again. "I know you said I apologized a lot yesterday, but I would like to offer you a formal and sober apology." He joked, before making his tone serious. "For last night and, um, what happened last weekend. I shouldn't have pushed it, especially when you clearly didn't want to talk about it. So, I'm sorry, Bokuto. I won't bring it up again."</p><p> </p><p>The last bit stuck in his throat; Kuroo didn't really give out sincere apologies, and it was more difficult than he thought it'd be to get the words out. When Bokuto didn't answer him, Kuroo looked up to see him picking at his food, a nervous look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I..." Bokuto glanced up at Kuroo. "I know that conversation needs to happen. It's just easier to ignore it in case I- I hear something I don't want to."</p><p> </p><p>"I get that," Kuroo replied.</p><p> </p><p>They finished their meals in silence, and after Kuroo did the dishes (despite Bokuto protesting that he didn't have to) he came out in the living room to see Bokuto back on the couch. He looked over his shoulder at Kuroo and patted the space next to him, and Kuroo took a deep breath before sitting down. They were as far apart as they could be on the small couch, and when Kuroo snuck a glance at Bokuto, he saw that his hands were shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, I’d like to talk about it now, but I'm not really sure what to say or where to start," Bokuto admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"I’ll start, you don’t have anything to apologize for, anyway," Kuroo laughed bitterly. "I don't know how I could possibly make it up to you Bokuto, but I at least want to try to explain. Though, I'm worried it's not a very good reason."</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Bokuto's eyes on him, and Kuroo turned towards him, pulling his feet up on the couch so he could fully face him. He picked at the hem of the shirt Bokuto had let him borrow.</p><p> </p><p>"My freshman year of college, I went out on dates pretty often. You know, because college, freedom, blah blah. A lot of the time I'd end up going and wouldn't really click with the person, but maybe two or three times I did." Kuroo paused, zeroing in on Bokuto's expression. He was staring back at Kuroo, focusing in on his every word. </p><p> </p><p>"I... am not the best at judging character. Probably because I'm an asshole myself." Bokuto snorted. "I thought they'd want relationships just because they showed an interest in me, but nobody wanted to get serious. And that happened a few times that year. Even worse, with two of the guys, they ended up with girlfriends a couple of months after I'd stopped seeing them. Sophomore year I kind of gave up on trying to actually date. Like, I had a couple one time things, but it's not really my speed. And then at the end of Spring with the Chemistry tutoring..." Kuroo trailed off for a second. This was the part he was scared of. </p><p> </p><p>"It was kind of scary, to be honest. God, this is so embarrassing," Kuroo laughed nervously. Bokuto still stared at him unwaveringly. "I had thought you were cute when I saw you around class, but didn't really think anything of it until we started hanging out." Kuroo took a deep breath. "I caught feelings for you so fast. Faster than anyone I've ever been with or tried to be with. I didn't even know what to do about it, it was just so sudden and... a lot. So, because of how things have gone before for me, when we slept together at the end of the semester I assumed that was it. Which was wrong of me, but I was also scared of getting hurt again, especially knowing how painful it would've been because... it was you. So I hurt you instead. Not intentionally, because I wasn't sure you even liked me, but I did. And I really regret it, Bokuto. I didn't know if you liked me back and I didn't even stick around to find out because I wasn't brave enough to risk it."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo took in a shaky breath, nodding at Bokuto so he'd know he was done. Bokuto opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking unsure of what to say.</p><p> </p><p>"I- you liked me?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo furrowed his brows. "Y-yes? Was that a rhetorical question?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I just-" Bokuto shifted suddenly, as though realizing he hadn't moved in a while. "I thought because you left it meant you didn't want to hear from me. So I didn't reach out to you. Which I now realize you were probably waiting for, but I was also waiting for you to tell me why you left."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Kuroo mumbled. "Yeah, I considered texting you, but I didn't want to bother you." Bokuto snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Texting aside," he said. "You actually liked me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Kuroo repeated. "Is that... not what you were expecting?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't sure if you liked me back, but then when you disappeared that morning, I assumed that was my answer."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's heart skipped a beat.</p><p> </p><p>"Liked you back? So you did like me?" Kuroo asked, suddenly hopeful. Bokuto's intense gaze morphed into something softer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I... do. Still. I think." Kuroo felt his eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>"I... definitely know I still like you." Kuroo admitted. He felt sick; he'd never been this honest about his feelings before and he felt like he might throw up. But he was excited.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Bokuto said, looking mildly surprised. They were quiet for a moment, absorbing the information.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh</em>," Bokuto repeated, suddenly looking embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo chuckled nervously. "I've caused you a lot of trouble."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you have," Bokuto deadpanned. Kuroo gave him a sheepish look. "I can't believe we liked each other this whole time. You know we could've figured this out in May? We missed out on, like, five months."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stared at him, willing himself not to get his hopes up. "Missed out on, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Bokuto seemed to realize the implication of what he said. "Not that I'm ready to try... dating, or anything. I'm going to need a lot more time."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you want, Bo," Kuroo nodded. "I just miss spending time with you."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo had the decency to blush at his own comment, and Bokuto laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'm sorry for not being ready to talk about it sooner. I was just scared I was going to hear something I didn't like. Which, in retrospect, seems stupid," Bokuto shook his head. "I just want to make it clear that what you did hurt really badly. Like, when I first showed up at your place to interview with Kenma, I was ready to ignore you every time I went over. Akaashi and Hinata were the ones to convince me to give you another chance, actually, so you owe them," Bokuto said firmly. "But... I'm not upset anymore. I mean, I am, but it's going to take a while for that to go away. I'd like to be your friend again if that's okay."</p><p> </p><p>"How could I say no to that?" Kuroo replied, and he could tell he looked stupidly happy.</p><p> </p><p>"And... we'll see where it goes." Bokuto finished, albeit hesitantly. </p><p> </p><p>"See where it goes?" Kuroo repeated, lifting an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no intentions of dating you anytime soon, asshole," Bokuto scowled, and Kuroo grinned. "But... if the time comes. You know."</p><p> </p><p>"At this point, Bo, I'm just happy we're good again. I know I screwed up, so... yeah. I'm following your lead from here on out." Kuroo replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Bokuto said, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Cool," Kuroo replied, matching his smile. And, oh, this was the first time he'd seen Bokuto this happy up close in so long. He was dizzy by the amount of fondness he felt, and he probably could've kept staring at Bokuto forever, had Kuroo's phone not started ringing. He sighed, apologizing to Bokuto as he pulled it out, glaring at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Oikawa," he mumbled, hitting decline. He looked back up to see an amused look on Bokuto's face.</p><p> </p><p>"You can answer that, we finished our conversation."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I'd rather not. He's going to make a lot of wild assumptions about why I came here last night."</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you come here last night?" Bokuto asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Kuroo paused as his phone started ringing again. "Well, I was drunk, and I- I missed you," he admitted, his face reddening. Bokuto smirked, reaching forward and plucking Kuroo's phone out of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, wait-"</p><p> </p><p>He hit answer. Immediately, they could hear a shrill voice on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, god, what have you done," Kuroo said weakly as Bokuto put Oikawa on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Testu-Chan! Finally, you answer me. So, did you get laid last night or what?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fire. Kuroo's face was on fire. </p><p> </p><p>"Um, this is Bokuto," Bokuto replied amusedly after a pause, seemingly unbothered. "Kuroo's not with his phone and I thought this might be important."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Bokuto-san! We finally meet! So, did you get laid last night or what?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This time, Kuroo just scoffed quietly, shaking his head as Bokuto looked up at him incredulously. In the background on Oikawa's end, Kuroo could hear a giggle, and Oikawa shushed someone.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I didn't, but thanks for asking," Bokuto replied cheerfully. It was Kuroo's turn to snicker, and Oikawa gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>He is there, isn't he? Tetsuuuuuu!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"As if you aren't trying to hide the fact that you're at Suga and Daichi's place with me on speakerphone right now," Kuroo retorted. He heard Suga laugh much louder this time. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>So what? You already know that Suga and I tell each other everything, he might as well be here so it's less work for me,</em>" Oikawa whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye, Tooru," Kuroo said, gesturing for Bokuto to hand his phone back to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No, wait, I'm sorry! Please don't hang up. Am I still on speaker?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo stole a glance at Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, take me off so I can ask you invasive questions! Bye, Bokuto!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Bye, Oikawa," Bokuto said, and he smiled and waved Kuroo off as he stood up and walked back to his room. A moment later, he heard the shower start, so he took his phone off speaker and begrudgingly continued his conversation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sooo, you didn't get laid?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No! Did you really think I was going to? He wasn't even talking to me before last night!"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Hmm, well, you two seemed plenty chummy just now,"</em> Oikawa mused.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Suga," Kuroo started. "Why did you let Tooru call me when I said I was going to try and work things out with Bo this morning?"</p><p> </p><p><em>"He wouldn't listen to reason!"</em> Suga cried. <em>"I tried to convince him to wait at least another hour, but he wouldn't! </em><em>But... it seems like it went well?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed. "Yeah... it actually really did. We're good now."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the phone away from his ear as Oikawa shrieked on the other line, and he heard Suga laughing again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god, Tetsu, this is going to be so great! You can go on double dates with me and Iwa-Chan, and now I can walk in on YOU having sex and we'll finally be even, and-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, slow down, Tooru, I said we were good," Kuroo laughed. "And why was the sex thing one of the first things you thought of? Anyway, we're good, but we're not dating. We're just friends."</p><p> </p><p>The groan from the other side of the line was almost palpable.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Kuroo,"</em> Suga said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Suga, light of my life?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You were already friends before! This isn't even progress!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it is! We-" Kuroo paused as his phone vibrated, and he sighed when he saw Iwaizumi calling. "I have to go, Iwa's calling me."</p><p> </p><p><em>"You'd hang up on us to talk to IWA-CHAN?"</em> Oikawa asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I would, because he's reasonable," Kuroo said. "I'll text you guys when I get home."</p><p> </p><p>Despite the whining on the other end, he hung up. He knew they wouldn't bother him again because he was more likely to spill to Iwa anyway, and he'd just tell them everything later. Snitch.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Hey, Kuroo. How was your night?" </em>Iwa asked, and Kuroo could almost hear his smug expression.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you had study group," Kuroo asked wearily.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Yeah, at 6:30. Don't deflect,"</em> he replied. <em>"What happened?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed before reciting the previous evening and this morning's events to Iwaizumi. A little over halfway through the story, he heard the shower shut off, and knew he had to wrap it up quick.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Well, congrats, I guess. At least you're making progress,"</em> Iwa said when he was done.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone seems to be downplaying this, but this is a huge step!" Kuroo said. "He wouldn't even talk to me yesterday, and now we're starting back at square one. Before I was at, like, square negative one thousand."</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi laughed.<em> "Well, as long as you're happy with how it went. I think I'm just surprised you want to take it slow, considering how badly you wanted to date him last semester."</em></p><p> </p><p>"That's exactly why," Kuroo replied. "I can't screw this up again."</p><p> </p><p>Iwa was quiet for a moment before he let out a short chuckle. <em>"You really like him, don't you? Alright, it seems like you're being smart about this, so I won't press it further. Daichi and I decided last minute to go to the gym this afternoon, do you want to come?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Was nobody hungover this morning, Jesus," Kuroo mumbled.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Oh, Suga and Tooru were. That's why they were up so early. But they felt good enough to drive back to Suga's a while ago, so I guess it couldn't have been that bad. So, you coming? Or are you too hungover?"</em> Iwa taunted. Kuroo scowled.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, I'll be there. Asshole."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Always. I'll text you later, Testsu."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed, leaning back against the couch with his phone in his hand. He listened to Bokuto singing quietly in his bathroom, laughing a little at his slightly pitchy voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You really like him, don't you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Yeah,</em> Kuroo thought. <em>I really do.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! this one was a doozy ;-; I already want to go rewrite the first few chapters :”)<br/>comments and kudos are always appreciated, and you can find me as @bokuto-brainrot on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Easing In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look at what Bokuto and Kuroo have been up to since becoming friends again, and the start of something new.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god this chapter is so much longer than I meant for it to be, but hopefully since it's just a bunch of fluff that's okay :3<br/>also just thought I'd mention that this story follows American semester timelines since I didn't think to look up Japanese semesters until after I started already ;-;<br/>as always, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see u at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It'd been about three weeks since Kuroo spent the night at Bokuto's (and subsequently missed his morning lectures the next day) and the influx of classwork during midterms caused the end of October to appear seemingly out of nowhere. Fall festivals were in full swing, the leaves were bright and warm, and the cooler weather was settling over Tokyo and pushing away the hotter days of summer. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo typically wasn't a huge fan of October because of the aforementioned midterms; they were worse than finals in his eyes. At least after finals you got a break; midterms were just a reminder of how slow the semester was dragging by.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, he'd enjoyed this October much more than any October so far, and he had to admit it had a lot to do with Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean, you don't like October?" Bokuto whined.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's right in between break periods, it always feels like there's no end to school," Kuroo complained, grabbing his stuff out of his locker after practice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but what about all the festivals? And pumpkin-flavored food? And hot pot?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You can do all that stuff in other parts of the year. Well, maybe not the pumpkin food part," Kuroo replied. Bokuto wrinkled his nose as he closed his locker and turned to leave, seemingly no longer interested in speaking to Kuroo after that conversation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, you're missing out. I'm going to make it my personal mission to make you like October," Bokuto practically yelled on his way out of the locker room. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What're we talking about?" Hinata suddenly bounded around the corner, running over to Bokuto and stealing his attention. Kuroo rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff before lagging behind them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His personal mission, huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hot pot!" Bokuto cheered at lunch a couple of days after the locker room encounter. Usually, he and Kuroo ate lunch together in the cafeteria (for the sake of convenience) but today they'd ventured elsewhere so that Bokuto could continue his 'Show Kuroo The Magic of October' mission.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"This is the same hot pot stuff they sell in December, Bo. But nice try," Kuroo teased, breaking apart his disposable chopsticks as the water came to a boil. Bokuto poked his bottom lip out a little. Kuroo squashed the urge to reach out a grab it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but it's different."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's not snowing outside."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kuroo snorted as he started putting food into the pot to cook. "Wow, you've completely changed my viewpoint on this. How did I not think of that before?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's just nicer, okay? Your nose isn't all runny from the cold, and you aren't thinking about how miserable it's going to be outside when you leave. Plus, October is just great so it tastes better the entire month because of that."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I think you're biased," Kuroo said, fighting Bokuto's chopsticks away from his food. "Knock it off."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But yours looks better," Bokuto whined, making Kuroo grin a little.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Make your own food, moron," Kuroo said, but there was no bite to it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't come crying to me when you think some of mine looks good and I don't let you have it," Bokuto retorted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's all the same food, bro. It gets cooked in the same pot."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They continued to bicker until they ran out of food, and if it tasted a little better than it normally did, well, Kuroo wouldn't admit that to Bokuto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Here ya go!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kuroo looked up just in time to see Bokuto slam a coffee cup down on the table in front of him, narrowly missing splashing his laptop in the process. He glanced over at the librarian to see her glaring at them from behind her desk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Bo, you're supposed to be quiet in the library."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, sorry," Bokuto whispered, shooting a look over his shoulder at the librarian before sliding down into the seat across from Kuroo, an eager look on his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What is this?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Pumpkin spice latte!" Bokuto said, clapping a hand over his mouth at his still-loud voice. "Sorry, sorry."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, is this another part of the mission?" Kuroo teased, pushing his laptop to the side for a moment. His history assignment could wait a couple of minutes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes! Well, and we're studying, and we always end up getting coffee anyway when we come to the library."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So this is your way of forcing a new drink on me?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, yeah, it's seasonal, so I don't really have time to convince you to try it." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kuroo sighed, smiling dumbly at Bokuto for a moment before dragging the cup towards himself. "What if I hate it?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hmm, then you don't have very good taste. And it's going to put a damper on the rest of the mission," Bokuto replied thoughtfully.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Again, doesn't sound like you're giving me much of a choice here," Kuroo said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Just try it, it's free coffee, jeez! Why are you such an asshole?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kuroo scoffed before bringing the cup up to his mouth to take a sip.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's not bad," Kuroo admitted, and Bokuto let out a whoop before pressing his lips together and bringing his head down onto the table. Kuroo laughed when he heard him mumble another apology, and he couldn't even be bothered by the librarian slowly getting out of her seat to come tell them off.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"NO!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kuroo jumped, looking up from his place on Kenma's bed to see him also staring at Bokuto, who'd let out the yell.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Please tell me that wasn't video related," Kenma said warily, laying his hands flat on his desk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
"It was not," Bokuto mumbled miserably from where he was sitting on the futon working on his laptop. Kenma rolled his eyes and went back to work.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm paying you to edit, not do whatever it is you're doing now."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, sorry, I'm almost done," he said, and Kuroo could basically feel every time Bokuto glanced up at him over the next couple of minutes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Take a pic, Bo, it'll last longer," Kuroo teased without looking up from his phone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ah, sorry, it's just-" Kuroo finally looked up again to see Bokuto staring at him, face slightly red. "The last part of the mission was to go to a festival but... we already missed the ones in October. I mean, I went to one with Hinata, but I wanted to go to one with you. Because of-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"'Show Kuroo the Magic of October'," Kuroo finished, amusement lacing his voice. "It's okay. I've been to October festivals before, it's already one of the only things I like about this month."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but now the mission is incomplete! And making you try a pumpkin spice latte is a really anti-climatic ending," Bokuto mumbled the last bit, and Kuroo laughed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's fine, Bokuto. We'll go next year."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bokuto's eyes widened, and for a moment Kuroo wondered if he'd been too presumptuous, but Bokuto's face split into a huge grin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm gonna remember you said that," Bokuto warned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Good thing I meant it," Kuroo retorted, feeling a grin make its way onto his own face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey Bo, when you're done flirting, can you please put the Premiere file for Wednesday's video on the drive so I can access it?" Kenma deadpanned, not looking away from his screen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Needless to say, the room settled into silence, with two out of three of its inhabitants' faces glowing red.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, October really hadn't been all that bad for once.</p><p> </p><p>It was really nice to spend more time with Bokuto again; seeing him at lunch during the week, studying at the library, and hanging out with him on weekends had easily become the thing Kuroo looked forward to most every day (aside from volleyball practice, but Bokuto also happened to be there).</p><p> </p><p>He never brought it up, but Kuroo was dying to know where Bokuto was at with the whole 'more than friends' thing. He was happy to just keep spending time with Bokuto as long as he was willing to keep him around, but sometimes, he couldn't help but get excited at the memory of them basically confessing to each other at the end of September. Things just hadn't progressed much since then.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't surprised; Bokuto had said he needed more time, but Kuroo had no idea what that meant. Especially since a month had already soared by since then.</p><p> </p><p>He was getting antsy.</p><p> </p><p>As if he could read his mind, Bokuto came up to him after practice the last Wednesday of October with a proposition for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Dinner?" Kuroo asked from where Bokuto had stopped him outside the locker room, and he could feel the heat rush to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, if you want. Akaashi is having a date night with Kenma tonight, so I thought I'd invite you over to- to hang out. And also have dinner," Bokuto chuckled, nervousness clear on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, if you're okay with that," Kuroo scratched at his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Part of the whole 'trying to be friends again' thing involved them not hanging out alone at either of their apartments; it was a rule Bokuto had put in place. After that morning at his apartment, they'd fallen into an unexpected and sudden sense of normalcy, becoming basically attached at the hip again. Kuroo knew the rule was a way of Bokuto keeping his guard up, and he couldn't really blame him, considering how they'd gotten to this point in the first place. So, for the most part, unless one of their roommates was home, they'd only hung out in public. Bokuto inviting him over for dinner alone at his apartment was... unprecedented. But definitely not a bad thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't! Besides, Akaashi really hates when I use the kitchen by myself because I'm 'accident prone'" Bokuto air-quoted as he rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, there's no need for the air-quotes, you definitely are," Kuroo teased as they finally headed into the locker room to change. Bokuto made an offended noise.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not! It's not my fault our stove only works properly for Akaashi," he muttered, splitting off from Kuroo to go to his locker. Kuroo shook his head and made his way over to his own.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, they were heading out of the gym when Kuroo suddenly remembered something.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I just realized," he started, and Bokuto turned to look at him. "I didn't think we were doing anything tonight since it's a weekday, so I rode my bike here. "</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Bokuto looked confused at first, and then excited. "Does that mean I finally get to ride it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't aware you were wanting to try it so bad, I would've offered," Kuroo replied, relieved that Bokuto didn't seem to mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never been on a motorcycle before, but it seems so fun! Plus, the store is just far enough away from my apartment that it's kind of a pain to walk to, so this works out," Bokuto said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Cool," Kuroo felt an embarrassing grin cross his face, and he ducked his head as they made their way to the student lot.</p><p> </p><p>"WOAHHHH!" Bokuto practically skipped over to Kuroo's bike when he saw it in the lot.</p><p> </p><p>"Haven't you seen it before?" Kuroo laughed, pulling the keys to his red cruiser out of his pocket. Bokuto shook his head, eyes shining as he watched Kuroo pull a helmet out of the seat compartment.</p><p> </p><p>"This is one of the coolest motorcycles I've ever seen," Bokuto said, almost dropping the helmet when Kuroo tossed it to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad," he replied, trying not to enjoy Bokuto's attention too much. It was difficult when he was fawning over Kuroo's pride and joy like that. "I only have one helmet, so we're just going to have to hope nothing crazy happens in the five-minute drive, haha."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked like he was going to offer the helmet back to him, but Kuroo shook his head. "Trust me, if this is your first time on a bike, you'll want that."</p><p> </p><p>After cramming his bag (with quite a bit of difficulty) into the small seat compartment, Kuroo climbed on and turned the key, and Bokuto's face stretched into an even wider grin as the engine started.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, just so you know, these metal pipes down here-" Kuroo gestured to the exhaust pipes. "Get really hot after the bike's been running for a while. Like, borderline third-degree burn hot. I'm speaking from experience," he added. "So just be careful when you climb off at the store." Bokuto nodded, and he was starting to look nervous as he slipped the helmet onto his head before gingerly climbing onto the bike. Kuroo turned to make eye contact with Bokuto, offering one of his hands, and Bokuto hesitantly took it. Kuroo placed it around his middle before reaching back with his opposite hand to gingerly lead Bokuto's other wrist to the same spot, ignoring the way his stomach erupted into butterflies.</p><p> </p><p>"Try to sit as close as possible, okay? If you get scared or if something's wrong just squeeze me twice." Bokuto nodded, and Kuroo glanced back one more time to make sure Bokuto was okay. Through the tinted plastic of the helmet, he could see the most breathtaking look of excitement on Bokuto's face, all the fear from before gone now that he was comfortably seated. He let his gaze linger a little longer than it should've before facing front and slowly moving out of the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>Once they got out onto the real road, Kuroo took off with a grin, and he heard Bokuto yelp behind him. He waited for a squeeze that never came, and he took that as a sign that he could speed up again. Bokuto was laughing loud and infectious behind him, and Kuroo couldn't help letting out a chuckle of his own.</p><p> </p><p>He was so gone for him.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled up at a red light, and once they'd stopped moving, he could feel Bokuto bouncing slightly in the seat behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna tip us over," Kuroo yelled over the engine, amusement lacing his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry!" Bokuto squealed as the light turned green and Kuroo took off again.</p><p> </p><p>It was a short ride from campus, only about five minutes, and when they parked in front of the store, Bokuto awkwardly braced himself on Kuroo's shoulders as he climbed off, desperately trying to avoid the hot metal he'd been warned about. Once he got his leg over, he sort of jumped off, and Kuroo couldn't help the laugh that ripped its way out of his chest as Bokuto stumbled forward before taking the helmet off and pouting at Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, at least I didn't hurt myself!" Bokuto huffed as Kuroo wrestled his bag out of the compartment so Bokuto could put the helmet back.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's a miracle," he teased as they headed inside. "What did you think?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's face lit up again, and Kuroo had to fight the smile trying to make its way onto his face. "IT WAS SO FUN! It felt like my heart was trying to escape my body at first," Bokuto pressed a hand to his chest as Kuroo grabbed a basket on their way in. "But then it was just so fast, it was like a roller coaster! But if roller coasters only went straight, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, at least when you ride roller coasters it doesn't change your hair at all. It looks like it's about to fall down right now because of the helmet," Kuroo grinned, reaching out to tug on a silvery piece that'd fallen right between Bokuto's eyes. Kuroo pulled away quickly, worried that he was being invasive, but despite his ears starting to turn red, Bokuto just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, your bangs are sticking up with the rest of your hair right now, so you don't have room to talk. I think you have a tan line on your forehead from where they usually lay," Bokuto joked, reaching up to cover his reddened ears as they walked through the store.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto grabbed stuff as they went along; he'd apparently had a plan for what to make already. Kuroo tagged behind him most of the time, letting him chatter and gesture excitedly as he grabbed stuff off the shelves to shove into the basket Kuroo was carrying.</p><p> </p><p>At the register, Bokuto refused to let Kuroo pay for anything. Kuroo raised a brow at Bokuto's flush slowly creeping back up to his ears, but he didn't say anything as they made their way back out to the parking lot. After finally managing to cram the groceries into Bokuto's bag, which he would keep on on the way back to his apartment, they climbed back onto the bike and took off.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's apartment was a bit further away from campus, though not by much. Kuroo could tell Bokuto was becoming desensitized to the bike because his cheers of excitement stopped about halfway through their trip. Shortly after he'd grown quiet, Kuroo jumped slightly at the feeling of plastic against his shoulders, and his face grew hot as he realized Bokuto was resting the side of his head against his back. It only lasted until they'd pulled into Bokuto's complex; Kuroo mourned the loss as Bokuto sat back up when he pulled into a space in front of his building.</p><p> </p><p>"Once you get used to it, it's kind of relaxing," Bokuto commented as they climbed the stairs to his unit. Kuroo hummed in agreement, hoping his face still wasn't as red as it felt.</p><p> </p><p>Once they got inside and emptied the groceries on the kitchen counter, Bokuto stood back, pursing his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm assuming we're making curry?" Kuroo asked, holding up the box of roux, and Bokuto nodded. He looked at everything thoughtfully for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you're going to peel the carrots and potatoes," Bokuto declared, to which Kuroo nodded, an amused smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p> </p><p>For a while, it was quiet while they worked, besides the J-Pop music trickling from Bokuto's phone, until Mayonaka no Door came on, and Kuroo turned to look at Bokuto with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Leave me alone, it's a good song!" Bokuto whined, and when they turned back to their work, Kuroo could hear him muttering the lyrics, making him grin.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of loud, terrible singing (in which Kuroo eventually joined in) they went back to their tasks, out of breath and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, the chicken," Bokuto mumbled, and Kuroo laughed as he shook the pot a bit. "Uh, it's not ruined, but it might be a little... smokey."</p><p> </p><p>"Smokey?" Kuroo asked as he peeked into the pot. The outside of the chicken was blackened, but the sides that hadn't been pressed against the pan were still fine. Kuroo shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, Bo, it doesn't look quite done yet," he said, stifling a laugh as Bokuto swatted his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"As if you didn't ruin dinner at game night last month by doing the same thing," Bokuto mumbled, and Kuroo huffed out a breath.</p><p> </p><p>"That was Kenma's fault! Why does no one believe me? He can't cook for shit," Kuroo whined.</p><p> </p><p>"It's very on-brand for you to blame that on Kenma, to be fair," Bokuto commented. Kuroo scraped the vegetables into the pot with the chicken, scoffing as Bokuto covered all the ingredients with water before putting the lid on the pot and setting a timer.</p><p> </p><p>"It actually was his fault that time, I wasn't even in the apartment," he halfheartedly argued, knowing it didn't really matter. He followed Bokuto out of the kitchen after they'd started the rice cooker.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, if you say so," Bokuto said as he sank down onto the couch. Kuroo hesitantly took a seat next to him, putting some space between them.</p><p> </p><p>"What're we doing this week for the team hangout?" Bokuto asked after a slightly awkward silence. Kuroo could tell that for Bokuto, the lack of distractions had finally let it sink in that tonight was different than the other times they'd hung out this month, and he seemed to be as nervous as he was after practice. Kuroo was trying to be casual for both of their sakes, but he had to admit that he was also getting nervous now that they'd settled a bit. At least the topic Bokuto brought up was a conversation worth having.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed. "I've been meaning to tell you, actually. Oikawa's banishment is officially over, courtesy of Akaashi convincing Kenma that two months away was punishment enough," he said. "Kenma doesn't agree, but you know how he is with Keiji."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto hummed. "So I get to meet him this week? That should be... interesting."</p><p> </p><p>"Next week, actually. This week wasn't enough notice for Iwaizumi to take off work, and one of them never goes without the other. It's gross," he wrinkled his nose. "But that works out anyway because Oikawa wants to have a 'welcome back party' like the asshole he is, and two days is kind of short notice to scrape that together. We're having another movie night this week."</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back party? Like a cake party or an alcohol party?" Bokuto asked, a grin slowly creeping onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Like an alcohol party. Oikawa just wants an excuse to get trashed. Kenma's not happy because that's how the whole 'using his bed for unspeakable things' incident happened in the first place, but everyone else wanted to do it so it's happening anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Wellll, now I'm kind of looking forward to that. I haven't had a chance to party with you guys yet," Bokuto said, and he seemed genuinely excited. "When I first got into college I went to all these crazy house parties, but recently I've stopped doing that kind of thing because I've been so busy."</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of party-goer are you? I can't picture you being very quiet," Kuroo said.</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely a competitive drinker, though my alcohol tolerance has gone way down since I got into my twenties," Bokuto admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it," Kuroo replied wearily. "I had, like, five shots and three drinks that night at the club before I got drunk enough to come over here and embarrass myself."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto laughed right as the timer went off on his phone, and they both stood up to go back into the kitchen. Kuroo had the decency to be embarrassed by the club comment, and he felt his face warm as Bokuto started to mix the curry roux into the pot. When the rice cooker went off, Kuroo moved to silently start fluffing the rice, and before long they were sitting back on the couch, bowls in hand and a more comfortable silence settling around them this time. </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, despite the chicken mishap, the food turned out pretty good, and they only chatted occasionally as they finished their dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you made this before? You seemed to know what you were doing the whole time," Kuroo asked as they were cleaning up the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Bokuto smiled down at the dishes he was washing, a fond look on his face. "My older sisters and I would make this a lot whenever our parents worked late. It's a pretty easy meal for three kids to make."</p><p> </p><p>"You have older sisters?" Kuroo said, though he couldn't say he was totally surprised. Bokuto definitely had youngest-sibling energy.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, they're quite a bit older though. When I was born my oldest sister was ten, and the younger one was eight, so we only all lived together for about eight or nine years before they left for college and stuff. It was weird growing up with siblings but also not growing up with siblings if that makes sense?"</p><p> </p><p>"I get that," Kuroo admitted. "I have one older sister, but she was almost ten years older than me as well, and we have different dads, so I only saw her every so often."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto didn't say anything, and when Kuroo glanced over at him, he saw that his brow was furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise it's not as sad as it sounds," Kuroo amended quickly. "Her parents got divorced about a year after she was born, and then our mom started seeing my dad pretty much right away. They didn't get married for a while, which is why I'm so much younger. She lived with her dad a lot of the time because he made more money, but Kenma lived right next door, so it was kind of like having a younger brother anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto still didn't say anything, but this time, when Kuroo looked at him, his expression was thoughtful.</p><p><br/>
"What's her name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fujiwaka Hanako," Kuroo replied as he continued to place the dishes Bokuto handed to him on the drying rack.</p><p> </p><p>"My oldest sister's name is Fumiko! Is Hanako's kanji the one that's used for child?" Bokuto asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"I think so," Kuroo replied, a small smile spreading across his face. Only Bokuto could get excited about something like that.</p><p> </p><p>"So is Fumiko's! My other sister is Sayuri, her kanji means small lily, which she hates. It suits her though," Bokuto said thoughtfully. "She's definitely the most graceful and flower-like of the three of us. My oldest sister works as a cook, and Sayuri is in school to be a nurse."</p><p> </p><p>"You mean you're not the smartest sibling? I could've never seen that coming," Kuroo teased, and Bokuto flicked soapy water at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm plenty smart!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you are," Kuroo laughed, and went back to stacking dishes on the drying rack. "That's impressive that your sister is becoming a nurse, though."</p><p> </p><p>"What does Hanako do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see, last I heard, Hanako was in Germany," Kuroo said. "But that was almost a year and a half ago now, so she's probably somewhere else. She goes all over the world teaching English in foreign countries, she hasn't settled down anywhere for more than a year so far."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked at him wide-eyed, something like awe crossing his face. "That's actually so cool. I bet she brings you back all sorts of stuff when she visits!"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo hummed. "She hasn't been back to Japan since she left eight years ago. She sends my mom stuff for me in the mail sometimes. I've gotten some really weird snacks from her before. You should ask Kenma about this one candy she sent us from Finland like, two years ago? It was called salmiakki or something, but either way, he hated it."</p><p> </p><p>When he was done, he glanced over to see Bokuto looking downcast again. "I'm serious, it's not like a sad situation or anything. We're more like cousins than siblings."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but still," Bokuto mumbled, his bottom lip poking out into the pout Kuroo adored so much. "I'm glad you had Kenma at least. Growing up alone is hard, I didn't realize until I was the only kid left in the house."</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma's always been an asshole, unsurprisingly. But yeah, I'm glad too. As much as he'd hate to admit it, I think he's glad as well since he was so introverted on top of being an only child. I forced him to do all kinds of things he didn't want to, volleyball being one of them," Kuroo laughed. "Speaking of volleyball, um, the sweatpants you lent me. Wasn't Fukurodani a powerhouse school?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked surprised for a moment. "Yeah, you still remember that?" He puffed out his chest a bit and grinned. "I was one of the top four aces in the country at the high school level at one point."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo felt his eyes widen involuntarily, and Bokuto just looked more smug when he noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really surprised we never met before college. Though, I went to Nekoma, and I heard our coaches infamously hated each other."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto wrinkled his nose. "You and Kenma went to Nekoma? Our coach talked shit about you guys a lot."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo laughed. "Yeah, well, the feeling was mutual. Seeing as we went to nationals opposing years too, it actually makes sense we never ran into each other."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Kind of a shame though. Probably would've been fun," Bokuto said, a small smile making its way onto his face. Kuroo felt his face flush for the umpteenth time that night and ducked his head to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to watch a movie after this? I've been wanting to show you one I really think you'd like," Bokuto asked, and when Kuroo looked over at him, that small smile was still on his face, and Kuroo felt his stomach twist.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. What movie is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Scream, it's an American slasher movie. I remembered you saying you liked Final Destination, so..." Bokuto trailed off, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as a small flush crept up his neck. Kuroo thought his heart was going to leap out of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we can definitely do that," Kuroo replied, sending him a smile. Bokuto's flush deepened a bit as he turned back to the last of the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later they were back on the couch, just as far apart as before as Bokuto pulled up the movie, eagerly explaining the plot.</p><p> </p><p>"It's about a girl whose mother was murdered a year before the movie takes place, and the murderer comes back and starts killing her classmates," he rambled. "It was one of the more notable slashers of the late '90s in Hollywood; Sleepy Hollow was also good, but it was kinda a different type of slasher. When it comes to 90's slashers in general though, Ringu takes the cake, even by American standards."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo hummed, sinking back into the couch as Bokuto pressed play. "You know a lot about this stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"I took an American film class as an elective last semester, and we went over horror movies a lot because they tend to be really influential on culture. Like, most Americans didn't even think to be afraid of sharks before Jaws came out. That movie shaped an entire generation's fear of the ocean."</p><p> </p><p>"That's... actually really interesting," Kuroo said as Bokuto settled in beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough of that for now! I'm excited to see what you think of this," Bokuto said, and Kuroo glanced over to see him watching the opening credits attentively, his eyes shining. Kuroo smiled a bit and turned back to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes in, Kuroo decided that, yeah, this movie was great. It was cheesy and bad at times, but it was also just really entertaining to watch.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, why the fuck would she go upstairs? Doesn't her house have a backdoor or something?" Kuroo yelled as Sydney ran up the stairs to her room, the killer hot on her trail. Bokuto just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Just wait, I'm telling you, this shit gets so much more ridiculous."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo watched with rapt attention as Sydney desperately tried to call 911 as the killer pounded on her bedroom door. Suddenly, the music cut out, and when Sydney turned around, the killer was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," Kuroo said, chuckling nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, right as Billy and the music came crashing in on-screen, the apartment door swung open. Mixed yells of 'what the fuck' and 'holy shit' were let out as they both jumped, turning to look wildly at the front door, only to see Akaashi staring back at them, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Akaashi asked, looking more than a little spooked to be welcomed back to his apartment by two screaming grown men.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, Akaashi, I didn't think you would be back for another two hours, you scared the shit out of me," Bokuto said breathlessly. Kuroo was still frozen in place, and as the tension slowly creeped out of his shoulders, he realized he'd jumped right into Bokuto's vicinity. His back was pressed against Bokuto's shoulder, and his hand was braced right next to his thigh. Kuroo took a shuddering breath before leaning forward to pause the movie.</p><p> </p><p>"We ended up only going to dinner, Kenma had more work to do than he thought tonight." Akaashi shot Kuroo a worried look. "I... didn't know you were here. I can leave for a bit if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"N-no, it's fine, 'Kaashi," Bokuto laughed nervously. "You don't have to leave. We weren't- this is all we're doing tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo coughed awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Akaashi blinked at them before turning his attention to the tv. "Must be a pretty scary movie if you screamed at me like that."</p><p> </p><p>"You came in at a pretty bad time," Kuroo admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'll be in my room then. Enjoy your movie," Akaashi said as he started down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Once they heard his bedroom door shut, they both let out sighs of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Bokuto asked, reaching up to lightly brush Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo turned to look at him, and he could basically feel his face still frozen in place.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that was just... terrible timing, for real." He laughed. Bokuto hummed in agreement before settling back into the couch, making no effort to move away from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, seriously. Are you okay to keep watching?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"A little jump scare isn't going to deter me, Bo."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright," Bokuto laughed as Kuroo pressed play again.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo hesitantly leaned back on the couch. He and Bokuto were pressed together shoulder to shoulder and leg to leg, and Kuroo could feel the heat radiating off his body. That clean laundry and musky deodorant smell that followed Bokuto everywhere was present, and Kuroo couldn't help the deep breath he took when he noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>About twenty minutes later, Bokuto pulled his arms over his head in a stretch, and Kuroo almost couldn't believe it when Bokuto threw his arm over the back of the couch behind Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo had to fight the urge to laugh at the dorky move; who was still trying to hit on people like that?</p><p> </p><p>After he'd finished his internal battle, Kuroo slowly shifted his weight so that he was leaning against Bokuto, who he felt stiffen a bit before slowly relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>Holy shit, it was actually happening.</p><p> </p><p>If this wasn't supposed to be a date before, they'd definitely made it a date now. Kuroo could feel Bokuto's heart pounding against his back, and he was sure his was beating just as hard. His hands moved to nervously twist at his rings as they laid there for the next several minutes.</p><p> </p><p>That is until the killer was revealed.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?" Kuroo yelled, leaning forward without thinking. Bokuto burst out laughing behind him again. "How are you laughing? I mean, WHAT?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Bokuto looked very proud of himself when Kuroo turned to face him. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was on the edge of his seat for the rest of the movie, and he didn't lean back again until the credits were rolling.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean... what?" He repeated dumbly, and this time he felt the vibrations of Bokuto's laugh against his back, making him flush a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you'd like that," Bokuto said, and before things could get awkward, Bokuto pulled his arm back and sat forward to turn off the movie. Kuroo moved away from him on the couch, and he couldn't help the disappointment bubbling in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"That was crazy good," Kuroo admitted. "I'm gonna have to get all my movie recommendations from you from now on."</p><p> </p><p>"Happy to do it," Bokuto said, shooting Kuroo a smile. They sat in silence for a moment longer before Kuroo spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I have a lecture tomorrow, so I'm probably going to head out," he said, scratching at his jaw. Bokuto looked relieved, like he wasn't sure how to end the night and was glad Kuroo was doing it.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo gathered his things, and Bokuto walked him to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"I had a really good time, thanks for the invite," Kuroo said once he'd stepped outside, back to nervously tugging on his fingers. Bokuto smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I did too. Thanks for coming over," he said. They both looked at each other for a few moments, not really sure how to leave things.</p><p> </p><p>"Um," Kuroo said, torn between just leaving or progressing things a little more. Bokuto had an expression that told Kuroo he was thinking something similar, and Kuroo had to remind himself to let Bokuto take the lead.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, a moment later, Bokuto awkwardly shifted his arms forward, looking unsure. Kuroo moved forward to meet him, and soon Bokuto was wrapping his arms around Kuroo's middle, his head going into the place where Kuroo's neck met his shoulders. Kuroo gingerly wrapped his arms around Bokuto's shoulders, leaning into the top of Bokuto's head. He hadn't really thought about it in a while, but now that they were hugging, he couldn't help but notice how much taller he was than Bokuto. He felt a warm, shuddering breath hit his skin, and he knew there would be goosebumps where it'd fanned across him.</p><p> </p><p>The hug only lasted a few seconds, and after pulling apart, Kuroo gave Bokuto a much more confident goodbye wave before heading out to his bike, the door closing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Once he'd gotten situated and turned his bike on, he sat there for a few moments staring straight forward before burying his face into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah, what the hell? That was too nice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He really couldn't believe how much had happened that night, and just when he was doubting Bokuto would ever want anything with him again. He knew it'd only been a month since they'd started being friends again, and all things considered, they were going relatively fast. But it felt like the right time, and Bokuto seemed ready to at least start considering it again.</p><p> </p><p>About halfway to his apartment, Kuroo remembered Akaashi walking in on them mid-movie, and groaned at the thought of Kenma already knowing and being ready to grill him about tonight when he got back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter took me four days to write and is 6.2k words LMAO<br/>I have a burn scar on my leg from a motorcycle exhaust pipe that nobody thought to warn me about so... sorry if that part seemed super specific HJDKNS it was coming from a place of experience<br/>thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated, and as always you can find me on tumblr as @bokuto-brainrot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Day Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto and Kuroo have another not-date date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! I still have to write the last two chapters and I will try to get them posted on time but school is crazy rn. if they are late it will only be by a day or so!<br/>anywayyyy, enjoy, and I'll see y'all at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November provided a great amount of relief to Kuroo. Volleyball was picking up considerably, seeing as the collegiate tournament was at the end of the month, and they'd started an optional morning practice on top of their required afternoon ones. Kuroo loved morning practices; they allowed him to burn some energy before his classes, and he was there bright and early every day along with approximately half of the team, including Bokuto. Being able to focus on volleyball was way more appealing to him than his schoolwork, and he liked the momentary distraction that practices provided at the beginning and end of his days.</p><p> </p><p>It'd been about a week since his and Bokuto's not-date last Wednesday, and while they'd yet to hang out privately since then, things had continued to progress a bit. Most notably, Bokuto was making no effort to physically keep his distance from Kuroo anymore; he often found himself the victim of Bokuto's excited affection, like after a particularly good spike, or when Kuroo treated him to coffee at the library. It was hard to believe that just a week ago, Kuroo had been begging the universe to get him out of the friend-zone, and now that he was finally phasing out of it, he was realizing being more than friends with Bokuto was going to be very bad for his health. Every time Bokuto leaned on him, or threw an arm around his shoulder, or nudged his side with his elbow, Kuroo thought his chest was going to burst. It was just so easy for him to get wrapped up in intense emotions, especially when it came to Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>Between volleyball and Bokuto's unreserved attention, the past week had been the best of Kuroo's year so far. Not to mention the party coming up on Friday, which he was getting more and more excited about the more he talked about it with Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think we could make jungle juice? I've always wanted to do that!" Bokuto asked excitedly on their way into the cafeteria the day before the party. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo scoffed. "If you can convince the chaperones that it won't end in disaster."</p><p> </p><p>"If you're referring to Kenma and Akaashi, I happen to have insider information on that," Bokuto said, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not ominous at all. What, are you gonna knock them out?" Kuroo teased. Bokuto laughed and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, nothing like that. I happen to know that Akaashi actually likes parties. I know it's to believe, but I think it's because he's not as anxious when he's drunk, so he's able to have fun," Bokuto replied, bending over slightly to look at the bottom shelf of a cafeteria cooler.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Kuroo was about to reply, a student shuffled by, shoving past people on their way across the crowded room, and without thinking, Kuroo pressed a hand to the small of Bokuto's back to nudge him out of the way. He frowned at the student as they haphazardly forced their way through the crowd, and when he turned back to face Bokuto, he found him staring at him, eyes wide and ears pink. Kuroo quickly pulled his hand away as he felt his own face grow hot.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"N-no, it's all good," Bokuto waved him off. "Anyway, I think as long as we ask the right person we'll be able to do it. Maybe we'll even be able to convince Kenma to drink if we can get Akaashi on board!"</p><p> </p><p>"Doubtful, but you can try," Kuroo snorted as they carried their lunches to the register. "He hasn't had a drink since his eighteenth birthday."</p><p> </p><p>"There's gotta be a story there," Bokuto said, thanking the cashier as they headed toward their usual booth by the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh definitely, but you probably wouldn't hear from me again if he found out I told you."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto pouted but didn't press the issue anymore. "Did you guys make a list of the drinks for tomorrow yet? We can drop by my place after practice and get Akaashi to go with us to the store tonight. That way we can put him on the spot and he can't say no," Bokuto laughed, taking a bite of his yakisoba. Kuroo shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"That's mean, Bo," Kuroo said, a smile tugging at his lips. Bokuto shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he's plenty mean to me usually," Bokuto mumbled, and Kuroo chuckled as he took a bite of his food.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't thought about it yet," he admitted. "But we can come up with a basic one really quick just so we have something written down."</p><p> </p><p>For the next few minutes, they chatted about drinks as they ate, arguing and laughing as they did so. Kuroo snuck a glance up from the list on his phone to watch Bokuto adamantly talk for a few seconds, and after a moment, he noticed a sesame seed stuck to his face. He stared for a bit, wrestling with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stretched his hand out, hesitating to give Bokuto time to pull away. He stopped talking, giving Kuroo a confused look, but didn't move, so Kuroo reached forward and quickly picked the seed away from where it was sitting near the corner of his mouth. He suddenly felt embarrassed, and he knew his face was probably just as red as Bokuto's, but he still stuck his finger out to show him what he'd pulled off his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," Kuroo mumbled, internally cringing at himself. He was really wishing he'd just told Bokuto he had food on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Bokuto didn't seem to mind though, and he just laughed (albeit nervously) when he saw it. "Oh, thanks," he replied, giving Kuroo a small smile. To Kuroo's surprise, he gently plucked it off of Kuroo's finger and placed it with the rest of their trash before continuing their conversation from before. When their fingers brushed, Kuroo felt like his heart was about ready to give out.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo wasn't able to focus anymore. After making Bokuto repeat the same sentence three times, he eventually just sighed, pulling Kuroo's phone from his hands and silently typing out the list himself, humming aimlessly as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Not even a minute later, Bokuto pressed his knees against Kuroo's under the table, making him jump. If he noticed, he didn't say anything; in fact, Bokuto didn't even look up from the phone as he slid his feet between Kuroo's so their ankles were now pushed together as well. Kuroo managed to hold things together for another minute before covering his mouth with his hand, knowing Bokuto could still see how flustered he was despite his best efforts.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Bokuto asked innocently as he handed Kuroo's phone back to him. Kuroo glared.</p><p> </p><p>"Just fine, thanks," he replied casually, and Bokuto laughed as they both started finishing their lunches.</p><p> </p><p>Out of his peripheral, Kuroo noticed someone waving over Bokuto's shoulder, and as soon as he saw who it was, he cursed under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"For fucks sake," he muttered, and Bokuto looked at him in confusion before a loud voice behind him made his eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>"Tetsu-chan, hey! I thought you didn't eat in the cafeteria?" Oikawa said, happily placing himself directly in front of their table despite Kuroo sending him his best glare.</p><p> </p><p>"I could say the same to you. Didn't you say this place was gross last year?" Kuroo shot him a fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh it is, but Iwa-chan's a busy guy, so I had to compromise for convenience," Oikawa replied, ignoring Kuroo's attempts at signaling for him to leave. "And what's brought you to the school shithole today?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm eating with Bokuto," Kuroo said weakly, knowing the conversation would just get worse for them from here on out. Sure enough, a smirk spread across Oikawa's face as he turned to face Bokuto, who still looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this is Bokuto? He's quite handsome, Tetsurou, well done" Oikawa said, pointedly ignoring Kuroo's increasing irritation. "I'm Oikawa Tooru, we spoke on the phone when I was drunk."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto brightened up when Oikawa introduced himself. "Oh, yeah! It's nice we got to meet before tomorrow!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, yes, you're coming tomorrow, then?" Oikawa asked casually as he slid in next to Bokuto. Kuroo immediately missed the warmth of Bokuto's legs against his as Oikawa forced Bo further into the booth, and Kuroo had half the mind to actually kill Tooru later.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, Kuroo and I were just talking about drinks," Bokuto replied, also looking a little disappointed about the new arrangements. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, make sure you guys get plenty of tequila! It's Hajime's favorite," Oikawa said. "So how long have you two been official?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo took a calming breath. He knew Oikawa was trying to push his buttons, and he wouldn't give him the reaction he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto, on the other hand, had gone totally red, and was looking between the two of them with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, Tooru," Kuroo said, putting venom into Oikawa's name. "We're not together."</p><p> </p><p>If Kuroo didn't know him so well, he'd think Oikawa was actually disappointed, but he knew he was feigning it for appearance's sake. He was just trying to make fun of them, the little shit.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I see. Well, you never know what'll happen. Oh, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa suddenly yelled, his plot forgotten. Kuroo shot Bokuto an apologetic look, but he just smiled back at him and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi's expression turned from flat to amused as he spun around at Oikawa's voice, catching sight of Kuroo's exhausted expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you being held captive? Blink twice if you need help," Iwaizumi joked as he walked over to join them. Oikawa scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"He's fine, he's just pissy. Hajime, we finally get to meet Bokuto!" Oikawa gestured next to Bokuto next to him proudly, and Bokuto waved awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. Sorry about my insufferable boyfriend," he said as he slid in next to Kuroo, who had no problem moving down until he was sitting across from Bokuto again. Almost immediately, he pressed his knees back against Bokuto's in what he hoped was a comforting way, and he glanced over to see Bokuto shooting him a grateful look.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not insufferable, thank you very much. I'm a delight," Oikawa retorted as he dug into his food, ignoring the silent stares everyone was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure," Kuroo mumbled, and Bokuto's smile grew a little.</p><p> </p><p>"How'd you guys run into each other?" Iwaizumi asked as he started in on his own lunch.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I was looking for you after I got my food, and I saw Kuroo over here making heart-eyes at a stranger, and I thought, oh, that looks fun," Oikawa said, taking another bite of his food. "Sure enough, I managed to find this Bokuto person we've been hearing so much about but have been rudely hidden away from."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really want to be on thin ice with both me and Kenma before coming into our home tomorrow, Tooru?" Kuroo asked, and Oikawa actually slouched in his seat a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Not particularly. I forgot Kenma was still mad at us," he muttered, and Iwaizumi laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"How could he not be?" He asked, smirking at Oikawa, and Kuroo fake gagged.</p><p> </p><p>"Gross. Go be nasty at your own table, we were here first," he complained.</p><p> </p><p>"But I haven't even gotten to ask Bokuto invasive questions yet," Oikawa whined.</p><p> </p><p>"The comments from before weren't invasive?" Bokuto asked, making Iwaizumi and Kuroo chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I like this guy, Kuroo," Iwa said, and Bokuto grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop trying to change the subject, I'm dying to know all the stuff we missed while we were banished," Oikawa huffed. Iwaizumi stared at him for a second before turning back to Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>"So how do you like the volleyball team so far?"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa groaned as the conversation switched to volleyball, but sure enough, he was joining in just as adamantly only moments later. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate to do this to you, Kuroo, but I have to run to class," Bokuto said about ten minutes later. "I'm gonna be late as it is."</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't leave me here alone," Kuroo begged. "Actually, guys, I forgot to tell you, Bokuto and I have our next class together, so I have to run too."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, that's weird," Bokuto said, grinning. "I've never seen you in that class before."</p><p> </p><p>"You want to escape us that badly, Testu? I'm hurt," Oikawa said, pressing a hand to his chest dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>"No, he just forgot. We even sit together, remember, Bo?" Kuroo said innocently.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I don't recall, sorry, Kuroo," Bokuto said as Oikawa stood up to let him out. "Good luck, though. Text me about tonight, okay? I'll see you at practice."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, traitor," Kuroo mumbled, but he smiled and waved at Bokuto as he left. He watched him walk away for a few moments before he turned back to see his friends smirking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Text him about tonight? What's tonight?" Oikawa teased, leaning forward.</p><p> </p><p>"We're just going liquor shopping with Akaashi. Can you chill?" Kuroo whined when Oikawa threw a bunched-up napkin at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're leaving out details! I'll find out soon enough, I always do," he said, muttering the last part as he pulled out his phone to undoubtedly text Suga.</p><p> </p><p>"I ought to kill you for that shit you pulled earlier," Kuroo grumbled before turning to address Iwaizumi. "Your boyfriend came over here and asked how long Bokuto and I had been dating knowing full well that we weren't."</p><p> </p><p>"Tooru," Iwaizumi sighed, but Oikawa waved him off.</p><p> </p><p>"You both know I can be much worse than that, don't be like that," he said, not looking up from his phone. Neither of them argued with him.</p><p> </p><p>"I will say though, Kuroo, it seems like things are going well," Iwaizumi said, turning to face Kuroo with a smile. "I'm glad you guys worked things out. You seem really sweet together, even if you aren't actually dating yet."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't just say shit like that," Kuroo said, his face getting warm. "I'm trying not to get my hopes up."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not? He seems to like you," Iwa said, looking confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto wants to take it slow because of what happened before, Oikawa just got lucky and found us flirting for, like, the third time ever," Kuroo replied. Suddenly, Oikawa brightened up across the table, and Kuroo immediately grew wary.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Tetsu," Oikawa said, shaking his head. "Did your date not go well last week?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo groaned, leaning forward to put his head on the table. "How does this shit even get around so fast?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's easy. Akaashi, Kenma, Hinata, Suga. You're too sloppy, Kuroo. So, what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"First off, not a date," Kuroo corrected. "Second, it went fine."</p><p> </p><p>"What'd you do?"</p><p> </p><p>"We made dinner and watched a movie."</p><p> </p><p>"MADE dinner? Did you go grocery shopping first?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you pay?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, he did."</p><p> </p><p>"But you didn't split it. How'd you get there? You don't have a car."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek, knowing he was cornered, but continued to stare Oikawa down.</p><p> </p><p>"My bike."</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed. "C'mon. That's a date, man."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa hummed. "Not yet, Hajime. One more deciding factor. What kind of movie did you watch?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was actually going to kill him one of these days.</p><p> </p><p>"...A horror movie."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa grinned triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, there's no getting around that one, Kuroo," Iwaizumi said. "That's definitely a date."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine, let's say it was a date. So?" Kuroo grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, depends on what you meant when you said 'it went fine'," Oikawa said.</p><p> </p><p>"Just what I said. We made dinner, ate, then watched a movie on opposite ends of the couch... mostly."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's mouth dropped open. "Oooh, Tetsu, you were holding out on me! Okay, okay, one thing at a time. What'd you talk about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Siblings and volleyball."</p><p> </p><p>"Family talk is definitely first date shit," Iwaizumi interjected, and Kuroo turned to glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're supposed to be the middle ground!" He scowled, and Iwa shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Kinda hard to help you with this one, Tets."</p><p> </p><p>"Focus, focus," Oikawa snapped at them, and they turned to face him irritably. "What did you mean by mostly opposite ends?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Akaashi came home early and scared the shit out of us, and we thought we were about to get murdered, so we kinda ended up pressed against each other when we jumped and... didn't move. He did that stupid stretching-his-arm-over-your-shoulders thing that only thirteen-year-olds at movie theaters do," Kuroo admitted, and he could basically feel his expression turn soft as he smiled dumbly. It was Oikawa's turn to look disgusted.</p><p> </p><p>"And you think WE'RE gross," he said. "But yeah, that was undoubtedly a date. Sooo... what's your plan for tomorrow, then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow?" Kuroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, the party? You're going to romance him, right?" Oikawa tutted.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, no. I was going to drink my brains out because I like getting drunk," Kuroo said, and Iwaizumi mumbled a 'yeah, we know'.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo swatted at his shoulder as Oikawa shook his head. "Why don't you make a move on him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I was the one who messed things up the first time, so I'm trying to let him set the pace," Kuroo said. Iwaizumi nodded approvingly.</p><p> </p><p>"That checks out."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, it sounds like Bokuto has been doing all the work. You need to let him know that he's worth some effort!" Oikawa scolded. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know..."</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't have to be anything crazy," Iwaizumi reasoned. "Just... put more effort into flirting with him and see where the night goes."</p><p> </p><p>"Define 'more effort'." </p><p> </p><p>"Obvious enough that he won't get mixed signals, but not so blatant that you scare him off," Oikawa explained. "There's a fine line you have to walk."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo pursed his lips thoughtfully for a moment. "... We'll see."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighed. "When will you learn to take our advice? Iwa and I did this same little dance, and here you are ignoring our wisdom."</p><p> </p><p>"That seems so long ago," Iwa mused, staring off into space a bit. Oikawa gave him a soft smile before turning to Kuroo again.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, beat it, you're interrupting our date."</p><p> </p><p>"You interrupted mine first," Kuroo mumbled after Iwaizumi had let him out of the booth, and before Oikawa could make a comment in response, Kuroo was hurrying out of the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>The idea of making the first move after everything he and Bokuto had been through seemed too daunting. What if the timing wasn't right and he'd misread how ready Bokuto was? It just didn't seem worth the risk. </p><p> </p><p>Although last time Kuroo had been too cowardly to risk rejection, he'd ended up pushing Bokuto so far away that only sheer coincidence had been able to bring them back together. Thinking back on that night, he remembered that Bokuto had made the first move then. Maybe Oikawa was actually right (god forbid), and Kuroo owed it to Bokuto to show some interest.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi was right. It didn't need to be anything crazy, but Kuroo owed Bokuto some attention after everything they'd been through. </p><p> </p><p>In the span of an hour, Kuroo's excitement for the party had morphed into apprehension. He wasn't sure which was better, but he now knew he had some thinking to do before tomorrow night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my brain while writing the fine line comment: <em>"put a price on emotion...."</em><br/>thanks for reading, I hope u liked the chapter! comments and kudos are always appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr as @bokuto-brainrot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Crashing Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The moment you've all been waiting for: Oikawa's return. Or Bokuto and Kuroo moments, that too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyy uhh idk what to say other than finallyyyyy :3<br/>I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo could already feel a headache coming on before the party even started.</p><p> </p><p>They'd had a last-minute practice game scheduled with a nearby university during afternoon practice, and pretty much the whole game was neck-and-neck, leading to everyone being exhausted before practice was even over. Kuroo and Bokuto had made the drowsy drive to his apartment in Bokuto's car to start setting up for the party, just for Kenma to put his foot down on the alcohol situation. He hadn't even gotten to shower after practice and Kenma was already bickering with him. Kuroo knew he wasn't exactly comfortable with this kind of social gathering, but he'd lived through them before just fine, and he was usually alright as long as he knew everyone who was there.</p><p> </p><p>He had a feeling that Kenma's stress was related to Oikawa's return.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, not only did he manage to convince Kenma to let them make jungle juice, but with Akaashi's help, they'd even convinced him to be their taste tester. <em>'So that he could gauge how drunk everyone would get off of it'</em> or something like that. All Kuroo knew was it was a huge win that wouldn't have happened without Akaashi. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, jungle juice take three," Kuroo said, finally pulling his gaze up from the giant bowl in front of him to hand Kenma a cup. Kenma squinted at it.</p><p> </p><p>"You sure are filling these up," he mumbled, but he took the glass and sipped it anyway. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Still too much alcohol."</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to say that no matter what I put in it," Kuroo whined as Kenma reached for Akaashi's hard lemonade to wash the drink down with. Akaashi quirked an eyebrow at Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want your own?" he asked, an amused grin on his face. Kenma turned to look at his boyfriend before facing Kuroo again, a grumpy look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"No, because then I'd be admitting that I'm drinking again," he muttered, and Kuroo rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, Kenma, your drunk story is the least embarrassing out of everyone in this room."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not really saying much since it's just you and Akaashi in here, and you're both known to have done idiotic things while under the influence," Kenma retorted. Neither Akaashi or Kuroo replied. "As I was saying before, jungle juice is supposed to taste like there's no alcohol in it. You know, so people can get way drunker than what's reasonable?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo huffed before reluctantly opening all the containers on the counter to water down the drink again. "I think you just can't hold your alcohol."</p><p> </p><p>"That too," Kenma mused, looking over Kuroo's shoulder with a distracted smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Moments later, Kuroo felt a jab in his right side; his body folded slightly at the point of impact as he let out a yelp, barely managing to set the orange juice he was holding back on the counter. He whipped his head around to find Bokuto right behind him, hair still wet from the shower and a laugh making its way out of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't that funny," Kuroo mumbled as a flush crept up his face.</p><p> </p><p>"The noise was funnier than anything," Bokuto said, still laughing. "Also, is Kenma drinking?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Akaashi both turned back to see Kenma sneaking another sip of Akaashi's drink while no one was looking. He glared at Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm taste-testing."</p><p> </p><p>"You're taste-testing a store-bought drink?" Kuroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll just get another bottle, you keep that one," Akaashi teased, and Kuroo rolled his eyes as he and Kenma started bickering.</p><p> </p><p>"Bo, come try this."</p><p> </p><p>He felt Bokuto come up beside him, his shoulder pressing against Kuroo's. He leaned his weight against him slightly as he peered into the bowl.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Bokuto hummed, and Kuroo jumped a bit when he felt a hand press against his back, Bokuto's fingers resting just shy of his waist. "It's not as pink as when I went to go shower."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo cleared his throat, trying not to cue Kenma and Akaashi in on what was happening. "Kenma keeps saying it's too strong; we ran out of fruit punch so we had to put a blue raspberry drink in there, and unfortunately it turned it kind of grey."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it's more of a purple than a grey. I think it still works," Bokuto said, reaching across the counter to grab a plastic cup. The pressure on Kuroo's back increased as Bokuto braced against him for support, and Kuroo thought his heart was going to give out any second now.</p><p> </p><p>After he tried it, Bokuto turned to look at Kuroo and then Kenma, confused. "I don't taste any alcohol."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" Kuroo said, throwing his hands up. His arm must've been hiding Bokuto's hand from view before because Kenma smirked, his eyes immediately locking onto it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, whatever. I'm giving up my position as taste-tester. Let's go to the living room, Keiji."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo watched them wander off to the living room, and Bokuto pulled his hand away from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"You can go shower, I'll finish up stuff in here."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Kuroo asked, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, people are going to be here in a bit so you should probably get cleaned up."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you trying to tell me I stink?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Bokuto replied, smirking. Kuroo poked his bottom lip out, and to his satisfaction, he saw Bokuto glance down to his mouth for a moment as he turned to leave the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be harder than he thought. How was he going to flirt with Bokuto when he kept doing shit like that to make him nervous? He struggled to keep his cool around Bokuto anyway, but now that he was putting effort into hitting on Kuroo, he didn't stand a chance.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Kuroo shut off the shower, he heard loud voices coming from the living room, and moments later music started seeping through the walls. He quickly got dressed, his hair still damp, and went out to greet everyone. </p><p> </p><p>"Tooru," someone said tiredly. "Why did you bring that thing?" </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo scanned the room before his eyes landed on Daichi talking to Oikawa, who had a huge smirk on his face. He was currently bending over to plug in what Kuroo recognized as his karaoke machine, and he couldn't help the sense of dread that washed over him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's like a fifty-fifty whether you're going to make a party fun or unbearable, Oikawa," Kuroo said as he joined them. "Kinda leaning towards the second one right now."</p><p> </p><p>Daichi let out a short laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? Karaoke is fun!" Oikawa said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, if you're a raging extrovert."</p><p> </p><p>"Or drunk," Tooru replied with another devilish grin. Kuroo just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to have to get me borderline hospitalized before I do any singing tonight," Kuroo said before waving them off and heading to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The jungle juice looked just as disgusting as it did when he went to go shower, but it seemed like plenty of people had been drinking it. Kuroo stood at the counter thoughtfully for a moment, considering his options before pouring himself a shot.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kuroo, you read my mind!" Bokuto's loud voice came from behind him, and he turned to see him looking already fairly tipsy as he grinned up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, Bo, you're not a lightweight, are you? You're, like, a hundred and eighty pounds!" Kuroo teased, and Bokuto's face furrowed into an exaggerated frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't make comments about a guy's weight, yeah?" Bokuto scolded. "Also, I didn't eat after practice."</p><p> </p><p>"Dumbass, eat something. You're not allowed to lecture me about drinking on an empty stomach when you do the exact same thing," Kuroo pushed a bowl of chips towards him, and Bokuto shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, we're doing shots now!" He leaned past Kuroo to grab another shot glass, but besides straightening back up, didn't move away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, and how many of these have you already had?" Kuroo asked, watching Bokuto pour another shot. He had to give him some credit; he was still moving around okay, he just seemed a little giggly.</p><p> </p><p>"None. One. Two. Two and some jungle juice," Bokuto grinned sheepishly up at him and clinked his glass against Kuroo's before downing it. Kuroo followed shortly after, and he gingerly pulled the bottle out of Bokuto's hand as he went to pour another. Bokuto pouted at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Eat something first," Kuroo said gently, and he found it hard not to look away as Bokuto searched his face. He finally sighed and turned to grab an onigiri off a platter.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Kuroo said after he'd eaten it, handing the bottle back to Bokuto with a smile. After Bokuto was satisfied with the amount of alcohol he'd made them drink, Kuroo moved away to pour himself some jungle juice.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it actually turned out pretty good," Kuroo admitted after taking a sip. "Can't taste any of the various alcohols."</p><p> </p><p>"That stuff you guys made is dangerous," Suga said from where he was standing at the bar. Kuroo hadn't really noticed him before; if he had, he wouldn't have been all over Bokuto like he was, and he could've avoided the way Suga was giving him suggestive looks. "It turned out good, though. Did you and Bokuto make it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, actually, we did," Kuroo replied casually, and Suga hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a cute bonding activity. Did you stand behind him like you were working at a clay wheel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you have a boyfriend to go bother?"</p><p> </p><p>Suga laughed before pushing off the counter and making his way to the living room; Kuroo shook his head before turning back towards Bokuto just in time to see the blush leaving his ears. When he noticed Kuroo staring, he tugged nervously at his earlobes.</p><p> </p><p>"This is alcohol-related," Bokuto said.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Kuroo replied with a grin. "Let's go join the others."</p><p> </p><p>After about ten more minutes of everyone catching up with Oikawa and Iwaizumi (even though they'd just hung out with them at the club not even a month ago), everyone had settled into a circle on the floor to discuss what drinking games they should play.</p><p> </p><p>"Truth or dare," Suga said in a singsong voice, and everyone responded with unenthused noises.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not nearly drunk enough for that yet, Suga-san," Hinata said.</p><p> </p><p>"You couldn't get me to participate with all the alcohol in the world," Tsukishima muttered to Kuroo, who snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"What about Kings?" Iwaizumi suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we'd definitely be drunk by the end, but probably not the fun kind," Daichi said.</p><p> </p><p>"We won't play for that long. We'll split the deck in half, that way it's only two kings drawn until the game's over," Iwaizumi said; mostly everyone liked the idea better than truth or dare.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you play Kings?" Bokuto whispered. Kuroo sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's complicated. We'll probably have to look up the rules as we play because it's hard to remember them all while you're drunk, but basically, you draw cards from a deck, and each number represents a drinking challenge. We're probably going to get shitfaced since we're all drinking jungle juice like morons," Kuroo said.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys should switch to something else for the game. I meant it earlier when I said no medical emergencies tonight," Kenma threatened. There was some grumbling, but shortly after, they had an empty cup in the middle of the circle, half a deck of cards in front of them, and hard lemonades in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take one for the team and go first, it was my suggestion," Iwa said, leaning forward to grab a card. "Oh, shit. It's a four. Uhh, we don't have any girls, what should we do instead?"</p><p> </p><p>"Normally if you draw a four all the girls have to drink," Kuroo explained to Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>"If you draw a four you contribute to the King's cup? Since we already have fewer Kings to play with." Hinata suggested. Iwaizumi leaned forward to pour part of his lemonade into the cup.</p><p> </p><p>"Moving on," Oikawa announced, reaching forward to grab a card. "Ah, I got King!"</p><p> </p><p>"Should've been queen," Iwaizumi mumbled, and Oikawa smacked his chest as he reached forward to pour part of his drink into the empty cup in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoever pulls the second kind has to drink that," Kuroo pointed at the cup, and Bokuto's nose scrunched up.</p><p> </p><p>The next several turns were uneventful; everyone had pulled fairly easy cards so far. Kuroo and Bokuto's turns passed with little fanfare, but Kuroo's luck took a turn for the worse on Tsukishima's turn.</p><p> </p><p>"Ace," Tsukishima muttered. Kuroo groaned as Oikawa laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you so much," Kuroo whined, and Tsukishima shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukishima's going to start drinking, then we go around the circle and start drinking when the person next to you does, and you can't stop drinking until they do," Hinata explained to Bokuto, who'd been watching the exchange in confusion. "Kuroo just went, he's going to drink the longest out of everyone because he's last in the circle."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima tipped his drink back, and Hinata followed after him, then Akaashi, then all the way around the circle until everyone was drinking. After about five seconds, Tsukishima stopped, probably out of boredom, and slowly, the rest of the circle lowered their drinks as their neighbors quit.</p><p> </p><p>Except for Bokuto, that is.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was still drinking, and Kuroo knew he was doing it to be a competitive asshole. Kuroo glared over at him, but Bokuto just kept drinking as he tried to fight a smile off his face. At this point he was mentally begging Bokuto to stop; his stomach was turning and his drink was starting to taste sour. As if he could hear his thoughts, Bokuto finally lowered his drink, and Kuroo quickly followed suit, tipping his head back with a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to me being the lightweight, Kuroo?" Bokuto teased, and Kuroo turned towards him as Hinata pulled his card. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate you more than Tsukishima," Kuroo groaned. "And lightweight has nothing to do with it." </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, sure," Bokuto replied, leaning back on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Daichi pulled the second king, and he begrudgingly drank the cup while the rest of them cheered him on. Everyone had gone through about a drink and a half during the game, and between the short period of time they drank it in and the chugging involved, they were all sufficiently buzzed at that point.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, now that that's over, can we play truth or dare now?" Suga asked. Tsukishima immediately stood up and left the circle to wobble over to the couch, Kenma following after him amidst an onslaught of booing.</p><p> </p><p>"The cowards are gone, so we can definitely play," Oikawa laughed. "Daichi, you go first since you lost Kings."</p><p> </p><p>"That hardly seems fair," Daichi mumbled, but he gazed thoughtfully around the circle. "Umm, Hinata, truth or dare?" </p><p> </p><p>"Dare!" Hinata crowed, causing Akaashi to wince at the volume next to him. Daichi continued to think for a moment before a grin made its way onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I dare you to drink whatever Oikawa makes for you," Daichi said, causing Oikawa to perk up. Hinata looked torn between his enthusiasm for challenges and his dread of what Tooru would make, but he still agreed, and Oikawa made his way into the kitchen with Daichi to mix something up for him.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this consistency?" Hinata asked when they came back, scrunching his nose up at the shot glass Oikawa handed to him.</p><p> </p><p>"No questions, just drink it!" </p><p> </p><p>Hinata took a deep breath before downing it, and he blanched as he swallowed it.</p><p> </p><p>"It was vodka, orange juice, and ketchup!" Oikawa announced after Hinata had recovered a bit, but he looked just as disgusted as before. "Oh, c'mon, Shoyo, that's basically a bloody mary."</p><p> </p><p>"It's definitely not," Kenma said.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, my turn!" Hinata said, having already moved on. "Suga, truth or dare?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I guess I'll pick dare as well," Suga smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I dare you to let Kuroo draw whatever he wants on your face!"</p><p> </p><p>Suga grimaced as Kuroo laughed. "Don't worry, Koushi, I'll go easy on you."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Suga disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes, and after Kuroo was done, he proudly presented the cat nose, whiskers, and mouth he'd drawn on Suga to the group.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not even that bad, it's kind of cute," Suga admitted, admiring himself in his phone camera. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, I'm proud of my work," Kuroo said, sinking back to the floor between Hinata and Bokuto. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, my turn then... Kuroo, truth or dare?"</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like I owe it to you to say dare," Kuroo said. Suga gave him a wicked smile, and Kuroo felt his stomach sink when he realized he'd made a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I dare you to kiss one of the people next to you," Suga drawled, and suddenly it was like all the alcohol in Kuroo's stomach started burning. Oikawa laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"You had to make things awkward, Suga," Daichi muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"What, he's got options!" Suga exclaimed. Kuroo glanced at Hinata before peeking at Bokuto out of the corner of his eye; his whole face was red, and he was staring down into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't even have to be a real kiss. Like, a quick peck. Nice and chaste," Suga continued happily, and Daichi was basically drilling holes into the side of his head trying to get him to stop talking. Kuroo could feel both Akaashi and Kenma looking at him, but he just sighed and turned to face Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm assuming I wouldn't be let off the hook just for a dare," he asked weakly, and Tsukishima shook his head, a smirk on his face. Hinata deflated in relief, and Kuroo didn't know whether to be offended or not. He turned to look at Bokuto warily.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Bokuto's voice wavered, and he cleared his throat. Kuroo frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked, worried. He could feel everyone's eyes on them, which only served to mount his anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's just a dare," Bokuto said before turning to face him. Kuroo wasn't sure what to make of that 'just a dare' comment, but he didn't have time to think about it with how close his heart was to bursting.</p><p> </p><p>"O-okay," Kuroo hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should do this even <em>with</em> Bokuto's permission, but he knew he'd never live it down if he didn't, and he didn't want to accidentally send Bokuto the message that he wasn't interested.</p><p> </p><p>As quickly as he could, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bokuto's before pulling away, a flush creeping across his own face. Suga 'ooo'd as Daichi kept trying to get him to shut up, and Oikawa was laughing, choking out 'what was that?'s in between giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you can kiss better than that, Tetsu," Oikawa teased, letting out an offended 'ow!' when Iwaizumi smacked the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave them alone, Shittykawa. Your turn, Kuroo."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," he said, clearing his throat. As he turned away, he swore he saw a small smile cross Bokuto's face, but he was too busy trying to ignore the way his lips were tingling from the chaste kiss to be sure.</p><p> </p><p>He ended up daring Akaashi to do something he couldn't even remember, and after his turn was over, he completely checked out of the game. </p><p> </p><p>He knew Suga was just trying to help in his own weird way, but Kuroo just felt awkward. Suga knew that he and Bokuto had been trying to be careful getting back into that stuff. Then again, Oikawa had probably told him about Kuroo trying to flirt with Bokuto tonight and decided to give things a nudge. Kuroo had to admit he was enough of an asshole to probably do the same thing if he was in Suga's situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, enough of this," Oikawa announced several turns later. "Let's do karaoke!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone groaned, but Oikawa and Hinata decided they were going to sing first, so there would be no stopping them now. Kuroo excused himself to the kitchen halfway through the song to get some water, and once he got in there, he leaned against the wall and let out a shaky breath. He felt warm as he raised a hand to his mouth, the ghost of the kiss still lingering there.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo jumped and turned to find Bokuto in the doorway of the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Kuroo replied, giving Bokuto what he hoped was a normal smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we talk somewhere?" Bokuto asked nervously, and Kuroo felt his heartbeat pick up.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah, sure," Kuroo replied, and he followed Bokuto out of the kitchen and down the hall to his and Kenma's shared bathroom. Kuroo shut the door behind him, the karaoke music still roaring loudly in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>"Um," Bokuto started, leaning against the counter. He still looked flustered, and Kuroo could tell he didn't know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not how I wanted that to happen," Kuroo mumbled bravely, and Bokuto looked relieved when he said it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I know it was barely a kiss, but we've been so careful that it felt..."</p><p> </p><p>"Awkward?" Bokuto whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah, not to mention it was in front of eight other people," Kuroo said. "And neither of us are sober."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, I feel pretty sober now," Bokuto laughed. Kuroo felt a soft smile spread across his face against his will as he watched Bokuto laugh, eyes squinting, long strands of silvery hair falling in front of his face as his infectious smile grew wider.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, definitely sobered me right up," Kuroo agreed, joining in with Bokuto's chuckles. After they'd died down, he and Bokuto looked at each other for a moment longer.</p><p> </p><p>"It was nice, though," Kuroo said in a hushed voice, and he watched Bokuto's features soften.</p><p><br/>"Yeah, it was," he said, and Kuroo could feel his entire body screaming to run away, to not make the first move, to not put his heart on the line.</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Kuroo started, swallowing thickly. "I kinda want to do it again."</p><p> </p><p>There was no taking it back now. He just had to hope he'd given Bokuto enough time and had read his signals well.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto just stared at him for a moment, his eyes widening slightly as a nervous look crossed his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," he replied shakily, and Kuroo felt his own eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" he asked softly, walking forward slowly until he was standing in front of Bokuto, who nodded. Kuroo glanced down at Bokuto's lips as he brought his hands up on either side of Bokuto to place them against the edge of the counter, cornering Bokuto as he leaned in.</p><p> </p><p>"Really sure?" he asked again, his eyes flickering back up to Bokuto's, which were trained intensely onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"As sure as I've ever been," he whispered, and Kuroo leaned forward to close the distance. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a long kiss, just a firm press of their lips together, but Kuroo felt like his whole body was on fire. He was dizzy just from the contact, and god, how did he ever let this go in the first place? </p><p> </p><p>They pulled apart after only a few seconds, but they kept their heads together, staring at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Again?" Bokuto asked breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo replied, not hesitating to dive right back in.</p><p> </p><p>This time it was different; Bokuto was pressing against him desperately, and Kuroo moved his hands from the counter down to Bokuto's waist, trying to close the distance between them as best he could. Bokuto's hands came up on either side of Kuroo's neck, guiding his head to the side, and Kuroo followed him with ease, their lips sliding together effortlessly. Bokuto moved his hands to brace himself on the counter, and Kuroo's grip on his waist tightened as Bokuto hoisted himself up onto it before pulling Kuroo between his knees and wrapping his legs around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo pressed his tongue against Bokuto's bottom lip, and Bokuto opened his mouth for him without hesitation. Everything was too hot, too intense; Kuroo's heart was racing and his head was spinning as Bokuto's hands moved down from his shoulders to his forearms, squeezing them slightly as Bokuto tugged Kuroo's lip between his teeth. Kuroo had to fight the noise rising from the back of his throat, instead sucking experimentally on Bokuto's tongue. He felt Bokuto shiver, and Kuroo suddenly had the clarity to think that maybe this was too much too fast. </p><p> </p><p>His hands slid off of Bokuto's waist to gently grab the hands gripping onto his arms, and Kuroo pulled away for a moment before leaning forward to press one last slow kiss to Bokuto's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Kuroo murmured, pulling back just enough to look at him. Bokuto's face fell.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you sorry for?" he asked, chest heaving. Kuroo couldn't help the way his gaze roamed Bokuto's face; he was blinking lazily up at Kuroo, mouth slightly parted and lips starting to swell, a cute blush spreading across his shoulders and up his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Taking it too far," he replied, and a look of relief crossed Bokuto's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I thought you meant in general," Bokuto whispered, and Kuroo frowned, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I already made that mistake once," Kuroo said, leaning forward to quickly press his lips against Bokuto's. "Never again."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo had never felt as much fondness swelling in his chest as he did in that moment when Bokuto smiled at him, his hands gripping Kuroo's own. Kuroo looked down, a smile of his own slowly spreading across his face as he rolled Bokuto's fingers, squeezing the callouses on the pads of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm kind of over the party now," Bokuto admitted, and Kuroo laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, me too. Plus, they'll probably make fun of us if we go back out there now."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right," Bokuto grinned. "What time is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo let go of Bokuto's hands to grab his phone out of his pocket. "Almost midnight. You were going to spend the night, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I was going to sleep in the living room with everyone else," Bokuto said. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, would you want to sleep in my room?" Kuroo asked slowly, not sure if he was crossing a line. A worried look flashed across Bokuto's face, but he seemed to convince himself it was alright fairly quickly because he nodded with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to, you know. I just thought I'd offer."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I want to. I just got kind of... you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I can't tell you how much I wish I'd never done that," Kuroo said earnestly, and Bokuto's smile widened a little. "It was the dumbest thing I've ever done."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know about the dumbest thing <em>ever</em>," Bokuto mused, and Kuroo glared playfully at him. "I'm kidding. And I know you're sorry about that. I don't mean to bring it up again."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it's a fair point to bring up if we're going to share a bed again, but I can't really go anywhere this time since it's my apartment," Kuroo joked, and Bokuto laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I can just hunt you down in the living room this time," Bokuto teased as Kuroo backed up to let him hop off the counter. </p><p> </p><p>They straightened themselves up a little bit before cracking open the bathroom door to peer out into the hallway. They snickered as they attempted (very loudly) to sneak into Kuroo's bedroom a bit up the hall; Kuroo knew someone probably heard them over Suga's surprisingly good singing, but he didn't really care at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, to return the favor," Kuroo smirked, handing Bokuto his old Nekoma volleyball sweats as they got into his room. Bokuto had left his bag in the living room, and they wouldn't be able to get it until morning now.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'd rip these," Bokuto said, frowning at them as Kuroo handed him a hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, they're stretchier than they look. It gets cold in here," Kuroo said when Bokuto raised a brow at the hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>"If you say so," he said, amused, and they turned their backs to each other while they changed, faces a little red as they did so. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo," Bokuto said with an exasperated tone, and Kuroo laughed when he turned to look at Bokuto. "They definitely don't fit."</p><p> </p><p>"They're fine, it's cute," Kuroo said, admiring how he looked in Kuroo's sweatshirt. He couldn't help but stare at the way the sweats gripped Bokuto's thighs while bundling loosely around his ankles due to Kuroo's height difference. Bokuto pouted, and Kuroo finally gave in to the urge to reach out and grab his bottom lip between his first finger and his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want a different pair?" He asked, chest swelling at the way Bokuto's face flushed as he nodded. Kuroo let go of him as he turned to rummage through his closet again. "They're all gonna fit like that because we're built so different."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a pair of gym shorts?" Bokuto asked, voice weak from the moment before. Kuroo's smirked, but internally he was screaming that sleeping next to a bare-legged Bokuto would definitely be bad for his health.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he said anyway, and turned to hand him the first pair he could find. </p><p> </p><p>After Bokuto decided that the shorts were a much better idea (with Kuroo pointedly looking away from his legs as he did so) they shut off the lights and climbed into Kuroo's bed, laying down and facing each other. </p><p> </p><p>"I think the alcohol has actually worn off now," Bokuto said in a hushed voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Kuroo asked. "And how do you feel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Bokuto admitted. "Really good."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Kuroo replied just as softly, a small smile making its way onto his lips. "Me too."</p><p> </p><p>They continued to stare at each other, a giddy feeling rising in Kuroo's throat. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm really glad Kenma hired you," Kuroo said, and Bokuto laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"We probably would've run into each other again eventually without his help because of him and Keiji."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but-"</p><p> </p><p>"I get what you're saying, I'm just teasing," Bokuto smiled. "I'm glad too. Even if I wasn't at first."</p><p> </p><p>It was Kuroo's turn to bark out a laugh. "Ouch."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you blame me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really," Kuroo replied with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I kiss you again?" Bokuto asked softly, catching Kuroo off guard, but he nodded anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto propped himself up onto his elbow, resting his other hand on Kuroo's chest and leaning in so he was hovering over him. Kuroo stared up, mesmerized by the way the light coming in through his window was making Bokuto's hair and eyes glow, and he reached up to brush his fingers against Bokuto's cheek before resting them on top of the hand on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"You are so beautiful," Kuroo whispered, and Bokuto's expression softened as he closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. Kuroo had never had anyone kiss him with this much feeling, this much adoration, and he was quickly getting addicted to the feeling of what it was like to kiss someone who truly cared about him as much as he cared about them. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto pulled away, and Kuroo caught sight of the fond look on his face before he laid back down, this time pressing himself into Kuroo's side.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Kuroo," Bokuto mumbled drowsily a few minutes later. Kuroo was on the verge of sleep himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Bo," Kuroo replied, and the warmth against his side made it easy for him to slip into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THEY'RE IN LOVE YOUR HONOR<br/>damn I made myself giddy while writing this ;-;<br/>thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated, and you can find me as @bokuto-brainrot on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Day After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day in the life of Bokuto and Kuroo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>umm spoilers for Final Destination but idk why anyone would care bc it's like the worst movie ever :P jk it's fine but it's so dumb lol</p><p>see y'all at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was stupid, really. Kuroo could've been doing this for months now, and he's pretty sure he'll be beating himself up over this for years to come.</p><p> </p><p>Because waking up with Bokuto curled into his side, head resting against his chest and a faint line of drool in the corner of his mouth, was well worth overcoming any fear he'd ever felt about this. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo had to crane his neck to the side a bit to see his face because of how far Bokuto had dug in next to him, but when he was asleep, his wide eyes shut and his face relaxed, he looked years younger. His hair was falling over his face to splay across Kuroo's shoulder, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to twist one of the stands between his fingers. His heart squeezed at the way Bokuto's grip on his shirt tightened as he continued to play with his hair, and a few moments later Bokuto was starting to rouse next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Kuroo said in a hushed voice as Bokuto tilted his head up to look at him. His eyelids were still heavy with sleep, but he was giving Kuroo a lazy smile, his cheek squishing against Kuroo's torso as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>"S'okay," he mumbled, and without moving his head, his eyes slid closed again. "You're still here."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to bring that up every time we do this?" Kuroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Bokuto replied, another small grin stretching across his face. "I'm just happy you're here. And your reaction when I mention it is funny."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, sure," Kuroo teased, continuing to thread his fingers through Bokuto's hair, eliciting a sigh from him.</p><p> </p><p>"That feels nice," Bokuto hummed, and Kuroo chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a few minutes, and just when Kuroo was convinced Bokuto had fallen back asleep, he stretched his legs out with a groan before shifting off of Kuroo's chest to lay on his back and raise his arms above his head, almost hitting Kuroo in the face as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>"What time is it?" Bokuto asked, arms still raised. Kuroo sat up, shifting onto his elbow as he reached over Bokuto to grab his phone off of his nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>"9:30," Kuroo read, ignoring the implicative texts Oikawa and Suga had sent him around 2 AM. "Oikawa and Suga can't sleep through hangovers, so I bet they're up at least."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto hummed again, his eyes still closed. Kuroo reached forward to brush a strand of hair out of his face, and Bokuto's eyes slid open to stare at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't look at me like that," Bokuto said, sounding embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" Kuroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Like... all mushy," Bokuto mumbled, and Kuroo laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't trying to," he replied, a grin making its way onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... still, don't," Bokuto said, making Kuroo laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't make any promises," Kuroo teased, still propped on his elbow next to Bokuto. "It's out of my control."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto suddenly brought his arms up to make grabbing motions at Kuroo, who blinked at him in surprise for a moment before leaning forward to bury his face in the crook of Bokuto's neck, his arms wrapping around his waist as Bokuto draped his around his neck. They stayed like that for a moment, neither of them speaking as Bokuto carded his fingers through Kuroo's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Does your hair look the way it normally does because you sleep on it while it's wet?" Bokuto asked abruptly, and Kuroo snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Does your hair look the way it normally does because you go through a wind tunnel right after you wash it? No. I put a lot of effort into my hair," he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"For all you know I could," Bokuto laughed. "Yours looks different this morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Because I haven't styled it," Kuroo said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Bokuto replied. "I like it a lot. It's softer."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn't reply; he felt a flush creep across his face, and he elected to hide his embarrassment in Bokuto's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kuroo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can we hang out today?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo felt a smile unconsciously its way onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, Bo," he replied before turning his head to press a small kiss into Bokuto's neck. He felt him freeze up, and for a moment he was worried he'd crossed a line, but Bokuto relaxed a moment later, heaving out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not fair," Bokuto grumbled, and Kuroo laughed before finally bringing his head up from Bokuto's shoulder to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What's not fair is that you look like this after you wake up," Kuroo retorted, and he meant it. Bokuto looked like he could roll out of bed and go about his day if he wanted to, but Kuroo could tell his own appearance needed some work right now.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Bokuto's gaze flick up to his hair before a grin crossed his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say the same to you, but your hair is kind of a mess."</p><p> </p><p>"Not my fault you can't keep your hands to yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't help it when you look so cute."</p><p> </p><p>"Ew," Kuroo said. "This conversation is getting gross."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, but it's true," Bokuto mused, a smile crossing his face as he reached one hand up to cradle Kuroo's jaw. His hand trailed down to trace the stubble under Kuroo's sideburns, a thoughtful look on his face. "Why did you start doing this? You shaved it when we first met."</p><p> </p><p>"I got lazy then ended up kind of liking it," Kuroo admitted. Bokuto hummed, scratching at the short hairs a bit before throwing his arm back over Kuroo's shoulder. He tugged him closer, and Kuroo obliged, letting Bokuto pull him down until they met in a short, sweet kiss that set Kuroo on fire. Bokuto dragged his hands down to cup both sides of his jaw and pulled Kuroo's head down to plant a kiss on his temple.</p><p> </p><p>"Your breath stinks," Bokuto said suddenly, and Kuroo pulled away to frown at him.</p><p> </p><p>"So does yours, asshole. Like a cat died in your throat."</p><p> </p><p>"My toothbrush is in the living room," Bokuto suddenly groaned, and Kuroo smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Loser," he teased, rolling off of Bokuto's chest to sit on the edge of the bed. Kuroo stretched his arms up, and he heard Bokuto sit up behind him. It was only a matter of moments before Bokuto had his chest pressed against Kuroo's back, his arms winding around his waist as he propped his chin on Kuroo's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"You should go get it for me," Bokuto said hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," Kuroo replied. "I'm not getting ridiculed for sleeping in my own room."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto sighed obnoxiously, planting a kiss of his own on Kuroo's neck before detaching himself and bounding out of the room in search of his toothbrush, leaving Kuroo alone with his blush. He heard 'ooo's' and shouts of 'walk of shame!' from the living room before Bokuto came back moments later carrying his overnight bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy?" Bokuto asked, fishing out his toothbrush and heading to the bathroom with Kuroo in tow.</p><p> </p><p>"Very," Kuroo replied.</p><p> </p><p>After brushing their teeth and washing their faces, they braved the journey out to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>The whole living room floor had been converted to one giant bed for those who spent the night, and everyone was still laying down except Kenma and Akaashi, who had slept in Kenma's room. Kuroo waved at Akaashi and Kenma making breakfast, and Kenma sent him a knowing look that he pretended not to see. </p><p> </p><p>"Have fun last night, kids?" Suga asked from where he was laying on the floor next to Daichi. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo hummed a response, collapsing on the couch and pointedly ignoring everyone's stares as he pulled out his phone. Bokuto awkwardly sat down next to him and did the same.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys disappeared after karaoke," he continued, obviously prying for details. Daichi shot him a look, tugging on his shirt in an attempt to distract him. Kuroo didn't answer again, and Suga seemed to lose interest, knowing he wouldn't elaborate in front of everyone. Luckily, Oikawa had his head buried under a pillow, likely nursing a headache and tuning everyone out, so he didn't jump at the chance to question them like Suga had. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma wasn't so easily deterred. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo, can you come help me and Akaashi with breakfast?" he asked, peering around the corner of the hall to meet Kuroo's glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, getting back to his feet and making his way into the kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder before leaving the room to see Hinata take his spot on the couch, leaning towards Bokuto with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Kenma asked quietly when they got into the kitchen, Akaashi still focused on the stove in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"So what?" Kuroo answered innocently. He saw Akaashi's mouth twitch like he was trying to hide a smile. Kenma, on the other hand, scowled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Kenma reworded impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know something happened?" Kuroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're an idiot, and you both looked self-conscious walking out of your room," Kenma replied.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn't answer, avoiding his gaze as he moved across the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't actually need you to help with breakfast," Kenma said with exasperation as Kuroo started pulling mugs down from the cabinets. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take some black when it's done, Kuroo, thanks," Akaashi said when Kuroo didn't reply, and Kenma sighed before turning back to the dishes. Kuroo nodded, a silence falling over the kitchen. He felt his face growing red as he thought back on last night and he sighed, turning around to lean his weight against the counter as he faced Kenma, who was still turned towards the sink.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I kissed him," he mumbled, and Akaashi turned to give him a curious look.</p><p> </p><p>"As in, during the game?" Akaashi tried to clarify, and his eyes widened when Kuroo shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"After," Kurro said just as quietly, and Kenma whipped around to face him, giant eyes scanning his face.</p><p> </p><p>"For real?" he asked incredulously, not bothering to keep his voice down, and Kuroo hissed when the conversation in the living room quieted for a moment before picking back up.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think you had it in you," Kenma admitted stiffly, and Akaashi chuckled, a strangely pleased look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"How'd it go?" he asked, seemingly less surprised than Kenma by this news.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, I think," Kuroo replied, his face still hot as he tried to fight off a dumb grin. "I mean, he spent the night in my room, so it couldn't have been that bad, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma snorted. "I'm just surprised you two were even talking after what Suga did. You both looked so embarrassed." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not, to be honest," Akaashi admitted, and suddenly they were talking like Kuroo wasn't even in the room. "Living with Bokuto, it's very obvious he's been hoping for something like this for a while. I think he's been trying not to rush things, but you know how he is."</p><p> </p><p>"Impatient," Kenma hummed, and Akaashi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Very," he replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still here, you know," Kuroo said, busying himself with the coffee he was pouring for himself and Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi turned to level his intense gaze at Kuroo as he took the mug.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess this is as good a time as any to let you know that if you do anything nearly as idiotic as last semester's incident to Bokuto again, I won't be turning a blind eye," Akaashi said, voice low. Kuroo felt his eyes widen, and when he glanced at Kenma, he saw him fighting off a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir," Kuroo said warily, and Akaashi gave him a curt nod. </p><p> </p><p>"Great," Akaashi replied, taking a sip of his drink. "Can you hand me some plates?"</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later the kitchen was set up, and Kuroo was poking his head around the corner to call everyone into the kitchen. He heard Oikawa groan, and everyone slowly trickled into the room to grab some food.</p><p> </p><p>"So, did you get your dick wet?" Tsukishima murmured over the chatter as he grabbed a plate. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo scrunched his nose, and Tsukishima smirked. "I'll take that as a no."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's a no," Kuroo replied. "I wasn't trying to get my dick wet, for your information."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I know. It's easy to get on your nerves, as much as you like to pretend otherwise. But something did happen, right? Shoyo looked way too happy about whatever he and Bokuto-san were talking about."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but you're being rude so you don't get to know," Kuroo huffed as he filled his plate. Tsukishima's grin widened.</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine. I'll find out eventually, either through you or Sho." </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed as he watched Kei walk away, sticking his tongue out at him after he'd turned around.</p><p> </p><p>"What'd he say?" Bokuto asked, chuckling as he moved next to Kuroo to start filling his own plate.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather not say," Kuroo replied weakly, and Bokuto made a face as they both left the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was engaging in their own conversations, and Kuroo found himself seated on the couch and talking to Bokuto again as they ate. Their friends would cast them sideways glances once in a while, but for the most part, they left them alone.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone had eaten, Akaashi called Bokuto into the kitchen to help him and Kenma clean up. A few minutes later, however, Bokuto came wandering back out into the living room, looking a bit sheepish as he approached Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, so, Akaashi and Kenma are having a date night at our apartment tonight. He asked if I could hang out here for a while," Bokuto asked, fidgeting a bit as he did so. Kuroo grinned, trying to ignore Tsukishima rolling his eyes over Bokuto's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, cool, we can get dinner and watch a movie or something if you want," Kuroo replied, scratching at his jaw nervously. Bokuto nodded, smiling as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was officially freaked.</p><p> </p><p>This was no longer an 'I'm hanging out with the guy I secretly like' kind of situation. It was a 'the guy I like is coming over and this is very likely a date' situation, and Kuroo had very limited experience dealing with those kinds of nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to be okay?" Kenma asked, giving Kuroo a wary look as he stepped into his slides.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, totally," Kuroo replied, twisting his thumb ring. "Just worried that if this goes wrong I'm going to end up alone forever."</p><p> </p><p>"You literally already did the impossible by convincing him to give you another chance," Kenma said. "I think he probably likes you enough to not care how it goes tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, maybe," Kuroo hummed, not really listening as a knock came at the door. Kenma yanked it open to reveal Akaashi and an equally nervous Bokuto on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get out of here," Kenma mumbled to Akaashi, who smiled amusedly as Kenma tugged him away by his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Have fun tonight," Akaashi called over his shoulder, and Bokuto and Kuroo watched them disappear down the stairs before turning to face each other.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that with Kenma just now?" Bokuto asked, chuckling nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Tired of my shit. I'm super nervous," Kuroo admitted, and he watched Bokuto visibly relax.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," he replied, and Kuroo felt his stomach start to unknot. It's not like they hadn't done this before, right? And this time they knew exactly where they stood with each other. If anything, this should be easier.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, come in," Kuroo shook out of his thoughts, stepping aside so Bokuto could pass him. Kuroo shut the door behind him, and when he turned around, Bokuto reached up to place a hand on Kuroo's shoulder to balance himself as he wrestled his shoes off. Kuroo grabbed Bokuto's elbow to help, and when he was done he gave Kuroo an awkward smile before fully stepping inside.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you're okay with takeout, we kind of exhausted our food supply at the party last night," Kuroo said as Bokuto collapsed on the couch. He nodded, smiling as Kuroo went into the kitchen to grab their pile of takeout menus before joining Bokuto on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"You can choose, Kenma and I eat at these places all the time," Kuroo offered, and Bokuto thanked him as he took the menus. Silence settled over them as Bokuto flipped through the menus, and Kuroo couldn't help but start twisting his thumb ring again.</p><p> </p><p>"You do that so often," Bokuto muttered, reaching out to grab his hand. He looked away from the menus for a moment, studying Kuroo's fingers. Kuroo watched as Bokuto slid his thumb ring off to study the skin underneath.</p><p> </p><p>"See," he said, squeezing the newly exposed skin. "It's all calloused." </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo hummed in response and chuckled when Bokuto slid the ring onto his own thumb. "I'm confiscating this for now."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Kuroo replied, watching with amusement as a blush crept up Bokuto's neck as he turned back to the menus. Kuroo ran his finger over the newly exposed callous, fighting the urge to pick at the tough skin while Bokuto decided on a restaurant. He stared at his ring on Bokuto's thumb, admiring the way it looked despite not exactly fitting him. It sat just below the joint, his thumb wider than Kuroo's, and he noticed Bokuto couldn't bend the finger all the way as he leafed through the papers.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you hear me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Kuroo asked, looking up to catch Bokuto's gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"I said this place sounds good," Bokuto said, a teasing lilt to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right," Kuroo replied, slightly embarrassed as he took the menus back.</p><p> </p><p>After they'd ordered their food to be delivered to the apartment, they sat on the floor in front of the TV to look through Kuroo and Kenma's DVD collection.</p><p> </p><p>"These movies are..." Bokuto trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>"Great?" Kuroo supplied.</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to say terrible, actually," Bokuto laughed at Kuroo's pout. "I picked dinner, though, so you can pick the movie."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like I'm going to embarrass myself," Kuroo admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what about the movie you wanted to watch at movie night a while back? Final Destination, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo felt his face grow red, embarrassed that Bokuto remembered that. "As much as I hate to admit it, Tsukki was right. It's kind of a shitty movie."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but don't you like it?" Bokuto asked, looking confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I- yeah," Kuroo replied awkwardly. "Okay, we can watch it."</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, he just didn't want to spend forever trying to figure out what to watch, but telling a film major that your favorite movie is Final Destination was beyond humiliating, even if it was an entertaining movie.</p><p> </p><p>After jostling with the DVD player for a bit (Kenma had unplugged it when they set up their game consoles forever ago) they finally got the movie pulled up just as their food arrived. A few minutes later they were settled on the couch with their food, and the movie was starting.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this about?" Bokuto asked as the movie opened in the airport.</p><p> </p><p>"It's so hard to explain because it barely makes sense. Basically, a bunch of kids survive an accident they were meant to be in, but because they were destined to die the universe keeps trying to kill them," Kuroo said. "It's a very deep and touching story."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, it sure seems that way."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo glanced over to see Bokuto grinning around his food and he couldn't contain a smile of his own as he turned back to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Final Destination was probably the least romantic horror movie ever. It wasn't scary but it was gory, and it was dumb in a way that made you scoff instead of laugh, but somehow, halfway through the movie, Kuroo found himself with his arm thrown over Bokuto's shoulder; Bokuto had pulled his feet up under him, and his knees were leaning against Kuroo's thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuck," Bokuto said, scrunching his nose up as Billy got decapitated by a piece of shrapnel. "This movie is gross."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you agreed with me that it's profound?" Kuroo teased.</p><p> </p><p>"I hadn't actually seen it yet," Bokuto replied. He'd begun to twist Kuroo's ring around his finger about twenty minutes ago, and Kuroo was finding it hard to ignore the movement for much longer.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a hypocrite," Kuroo scoffed, grabbing Bokuto's hand to wiggle the ring off. "I'm taking this back."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto shrugged, grabbing Kuroo's hand after he'd slipped the ring back on to twist the ring around Kuroo's finger. "I changed my mind. It's very calming, even if it does tear up your skin."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo had completely stopped watching the movie at this point. Bokuto had pulled Kuroo's hand into his lap and was gripping it between both of his own as he mindlessly twisted the ring, his eyes glued to the TV. Kuroo felt his eyes unwillingly drift up towards his face; he watched Bokuto's bright eyes track the movement of the screen, his mouth slightly parted as he focused on the film. The blue light of the TV made him look like he was glowing, and Kuroo hadn't noticed how long he'd been staring until Bokuto was looking back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Bokuto asked, a nervous smile tugging at his mouth. Kuroo glanced down, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Just looking at you," he replied quietly, the hand slug over Bokuto's shoulder coming up to play with his hair. A flush made its way up Bokuto's neck and to his ears, and Kuroo's hand dropped down to pinch the cartilage between two fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"It's so cute when your ears get red," he whispered, ignoring the anxiety pumping through his chest as he leaned closer. Bokuto brought his hands up to cover his face, and Kuroo looked at him worriedly when he mumbled something.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Kuroo asked, unwinding his arm to tug Bokuto's hands away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a fucking flirt," Bokuto grumbled, his blush getting deeper as Kuroo laughed. "Stop laughing at me!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Kuroo apologized, grinning when he saw that Bokuto was still smiling at him. "Can I kiss you?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto didn't seem surprised, exactly, but he seemed robotic when he nodded yes.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? We don't have to," Kuroo said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just nervous and awkward," Bokuto replied, and he grinned when Kuroo chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Kuroo hummed, leaning in a little before stopping to let Bokuto meet him the rest of the way. He seemed to need it because he took a moment to breathe a bit before meeting Kuroo in the middle, their lips pressing together softly.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't really like last night when they'd been desperate and deprived. It wasn't the kind of kiss you had to worry was going anywhere; it was gentle and sweet and full of feeling. Bokuto reached up to card his fingers through the hair at the base of Kuroo's neck, his thumb barely brushing his jaw. Kuroo reached up to cup Bokuto's face, and Bokuto leaned into his hand, changing the position of the kiss so that their mouths were slotted against each other. Bokuto nipped at Kuroo's lip and he caved easily, letting Bokuto in immediately. He tasted like his takeout meal, but also like Bokuto; he wasn't sure how to explain it, but it was a taste Kuroo wanted more of.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know how long it'd been, but it must have been a while because Bokuto jumped and ripped away when the electrical wires at the end of the movie started up.</p><p> </p><p>"That scared me," Bokuto breathed, and Kuroo laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit, it's been like ten minutes," he replied, and Bokuto leaned forward to pause the movie.</p><p> </p><p>"I know we missed a lot but I kind of want to see how it ends," Bokuto said as he leaned back in to peck Kuroo on the lips. He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Finish it now?" Kuroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," Bokuto replied, and Kuroo felt his eyes widen when Bokuto hoisted himself up to swing his leg over so he was hovering above Kuroo's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Is- is this okay?" Bokuto asked hesitantly when he saw Kuroo's expression.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're sure, then holy shit yes," Kuroo breathed, and Bokuto grinned as he leaned down to pull Kuroo's face to his again.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before Bokuto was sinking down to sit on Kuroo's thighs, and he ran his hands up Kuroo's chest, over his shoulders, and finally against his neck. Kuroo slowly ran his hands up Bokuto's thighs, testing the waters, and eventually let them rest on his hips, squeezing them occasionally so he could press his thumbs into Bokuto's hip bones. They were still making out slowly, savoring each other, and Kuroo felt no need to pick up the pace anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, we can finish the movie now," Bokuto said suddenly a few minutes later. "I need a breather."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo laughed, patting Bokuto's thigh to signal him to move, and he got up to get them some water from the kitchen. When he came back, Bokuto was giving him a soft smile, the remote in his hand, and once Kuroo had handed him his water and sat back down, he pressed play on the movie.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was not pleased with the end.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm lost," Bokuto said, brows furrowed as he watched the screen turn black after it was implied that Carter was killed.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you it doesn't really make sense," Kuroo shrugged. "Believe it or not, there's, like, four more of these."</p><p> </p><p>"No way," Bokuto grumbled. "How did they make so many?"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't seen them, but I've heard they all suck compared to this one, which I think is saying a lot," Kuroo chuckled. Bokuto sighed dramatically, barely giving Kuroo enough time to put his drink down before he was pressing Kuroo onto his back, settling himself onto Kuroo's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't believe you let me waste an hour and a half of my life watching that," Bokuto whined, and Kuroo rolled his eyes, bringing his hand up to card it through Bokuto's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki's gonna have a field day when he hears you didn't like it," Kuroo grumbled, and Bokuto laughed, bringing his hands up to rest them under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, maybe I won't tell him I watched it. Not sure I want to think about it again after tonight," Bokuto teased.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that bad, damn," Kuroo said, and Bokuto jutted his chin out.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm a film connoisseur, so I know a shitty movie when I see one," Bokuto said, putting on aires. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't account for bad taste, I guess," Kuroo grinned, and Bokuto pouted at him. Kuroo couldn't help but reach up and push Bokuto's bottom lip back in, and before he could pull his hand away, Bokuto was leaning forward to suck the tip of Kuroo's finger into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, Bo," Kuroo said weakly, and Bokuto laughed as he released his finger. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, sorry," he chuckled. "Hey, Kuroo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Kuroo answered, his voice still weak.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we, like," Bokuto cleared his throat, suddenly looking nervous. "Can we start going on dates now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you trying to kill me tonight?" Kuroo groaned, covering his face as he felt it turn red, and Bokuto's laughter bounced against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm not. But it's fun to tease you," Bokuto said. "Is that a yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's a yes. Like I was going to say no after we just made out for like twenty minutes," Kuroo quipped. He peeked between his fingers to see Bokuto's face brighten, and he moved them away from his face entirely as Bokuto wiggled forward to plant a quick kiss on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"You're heavy," Kuroo said, poking Bokuto's side. He pouted again.</p><p> </p><p>"Already calling me overweight? That's strike one."</p><p> </p><p>"It's all muscle and you know it," Kuroo said, grunting a little as Bokuto shifted to get off him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it is," Bokuto admitted. "But I like chub."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a hint for me to start gaining weight?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, no complaints here."</p><p> </p><p>They continued to tease each other back and forth for a bit as they cleaned the living room and kitchen before heading back to Kuroo's room. An hour later, they were curled up in Kuroo's bed after they'd both showered to watch volleyball videos on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"It's still early but I'm exhausted from yesterday," Bokuto mumbled, wiggling closer into Kuroo's side and squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>"Then go to sleep," Kuroo said, amusedly watching Bokuto bury his head into Kuroo's neck as best as he could. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I think I will," Bokuto replied, his voice quiet, and Kuroo turned his phone off before hugging Bokuto closer.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only ten pm, I think you're officially old," Kuroo teased.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," Bokuto grumbled, and Kuroo shivered when Bokuto's nose pressed into his shoulder, his breath fanning across his collarbones. Kuroo wanted to say something but didn't know what was appropriate for their current situation.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad we're doing this," Kuroo said, finally settling on the bare minimum of the truth. Bokuto probably didn't need to know yet just how happy he was that they were going to start dating.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you're back in my life," Bokuto replied drowsily.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, that's a good line," Kuroo mumbled, his chest squeezing as Bokuto laughed sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>"Gotta step up your game, Tetsu."</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't even sure Bokuto was aware he'd said it, because the next second he was asleep, but Kuroo felt his eyes widen and his heart almost burst up through his throat.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tetsu</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou really was going to be the death of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BEFORE ANYONE COMES FOR ME THIS IS HOW I WAS IMAGINING KUROO'S SIDEBURNS OK IDK HOW TO DESCRIBE FACIAL HAIR<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f6/77/2b/f6772b6904405580fb7a13a841b41224.jpg<br/>(minus the mustache and under lip thing idk someone teach me how to write abt beards)</p><p>I got behind on writing the chapters because of some stuff in my life last week (nothing bad! just busy) so the final chapter will most likely be a little late; I'm so sorry ;-; I will do my best to have it posted by Saturday at the latest!</p><p>anywayyy I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comments and kudos are always appreciated, I really enjoy hearing what you guys think :3</p><p>as always you can find me as @bokuto-brainrot on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One last date night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's the epilogue! as always, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you guys at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon, Kenma, just one game," Kuroo pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not," Kenma snapped, folding his arms over his chest. "When I agreed to come, this is not the kind of game I thought we'd be playing."</p><p> </p><p>"One round isn't going to kill you," Bokuto whined, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd really love to see you play," Akaashi mused, glancing over at the <em>Dance Dance Revolution</em> machine. Arcade games whirred and buzzed around them, and the neon lights made all the white in their clothing glow as Kenma glowered at all of them.</p><p> </p><p>"No," he said firmly, and they watched him turn and walk across the arcade to their table to sink down into a chair. Kuroo sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think that would work, but I was hoping you being here would convince him," Kuroo admitted, glancing at Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>"If anything, he was less likely to do it because I was here. Also, I will not be participating either."</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are lame. C'mon, Kuroo, let's play" Bokuto tugged on his hand impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll meet you guys back at the table in a few," Kuroo said to Akaashi as Bokuto yanked him closer to the machine.</p><p> </p><p>"We might go find a different game to play," Akaashi warned, and Kuroo nodded as Bokuto continued to fight for his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright, get ready to get your ass kicked," Kuroo said, finally turning to face Bokuto as he climbed onto the machine. Bokuto was eagerly scrolling through songs, and Kuroo couldn't help but smile at the excited expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Like that'll happen," Bokuto retorted, straightening back up after he'd selected a level. "I've mastered, like, three of these songs."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo snorted. "Terrifying."</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of rounds (all of which Kuroo unfortunately lost), they wandered back over to their table to find Kenma and Akaashi nowhere in sight. Kuroo stood on his toes to look around the room to find their two friends at a PacMan machine in the corner, talking as Kenma played the game.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's sit for a bit," Kuroo suggested, and Bokuto nodded, sinking into his seat to take a sip of his water. You'd think two volleyball players could handle a DDR machine, but they'd both found themselves out of breath after playing some of the harder levels.</p><p> </p><p>It'd been about a month since they'd watched <em>Final Destination</em> at Kuroo's apartment, and he and Bokuto had been glued at the hip since then. They'd gone out on a couple of normal first dates; ice skating, movies, the usual. They'd gotten to the point recently, though, where they'd run out of ideas, plus they didn't really care what they did as long as they got to spend time together, so they were mostly hanging out after practice, between classes, and on the weekends while Bokuto worked (much to Kenma's chagrin).</p><p> </p><p>The first double date they'd gone on had been with Tsukishima and Hinata to dinner after practice, but seeing Tsukishima be date-level nice for once had been so weird that Kuroo hadn't really felt inclined to do it again. So, for the most part, they'd been hanging out with Akaashi and Kenma when they weren't spending time just the two of them, and Kuroo was fairly happy with the routine they'd settled into, save for one tiny detail.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn't made it official yet.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure if Bokuto was too nervous to ask, or if he was expecting Kuroo to bring it up, but neither of them had attempted to start a boyfriend talk. Kuroo knew that they were past the point of Bokuto being hesitant about anything, but part of him still didn't want to accidentally pressure Bokuto into anything. He was happy with their relationship, and he wasn't super worried about labels, but he'd like to establish that they were serious about each other in the long term. Kuroo had considered just asking Bokuto, his mind casting back to the advice he'd received months ago from Tsukishima to 'put some effort in' (not that it went well the first time), but he was afraid to ruin the rhythm they'd established. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo glanced up from his drink to see Bokuto watching him, and he felt Bo's hand slide into his own under the table and squeeze it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo replied, smiling at Bokuto. "Just got lost in thought."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto hummed. "About what?"</p><p> </p><p>"How cute you are," Kuroo teased, and Bokuto rolled his eyes, but Kuroo didn't miss how he flushed slightly. He still wasn't used to the upfront flirting despite trying to appear like it didn't affect him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure you were," Bokuto chuckled but dropped it, his hand still tangled with Kuroo's as he launched into a rant about how annoying Kenma's recent stream was going to be to edit this weekend, and Kuroo was grateful for the topic change.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you guys ready to be done here?" Kenma asked as he and Akaashi walked up to the table some ten minutes later. Kuroo nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Not like we won't be back here next week anyway," he mused, and Bokuto laughed at Kenma's glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. It's your guys' turn to pay."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi and Kuroo visibly slumped as they dug out their wallets, and Kuroo grumbled about being the only unemployed person there.</p><p> </p><p>"Need a job if you want to go out on dates, Kuroo," Kenma shrugged, pulling Bokuto to the prize counter to turn in their tickets while the others paid their tab.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to revamp the system," Akaashi mumbled as he took the receipt from the cashier. "It's not fair that we pay <em>and</em> don't get a prize in the same trip."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo snorted. "You want something over there that can't wait till our turn next week?"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi turned to appraise the prize counter for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. "Not really, I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>"Ku, look what they had!" </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo turned to look at the tiny stuffed figure that Bokuto was holding. "Oh, the guy from Akira, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto nodded eagerly as he ran his hands over the back of Kaneda's jacket. "This is the best prize they've ever had at the counter."</p><p> </p><p>"Better than the mini ping pong table?" Akaashi asked.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked conflicted. "Ah, actually, that one was pretty good."</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty good at distracting you while you were meant to be editing," Kenma said, joining them with a Pokemon stuffy tucked under his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto laughed sheepishly. "Hey, I've gotten better."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma hummed, unconvinced, and tugged Akaashi towards the door by his hand. "You guys want anything specific to eat tonight?" </p><p> </p><p>"Food truck?" Kuroo suggested. "I've got an early class tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>The others agreed, and after bundling up, they headed out of the arcade and into the chilly night air. Kuroo shivered almost immediately, and he tucked himself as close to Bokuto as possible without knocking him over.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Bokuto greeted him amusedly once he'd settled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," Kuroo grumbled, squeezing Bokuto's arm tighter. "You're like a space heater."</p><p> </p><p>"So I've been told," Bokuto hummed, and he rested his head on Kuroo's shoulder for a moment before straightening back up, finding it too awkward to walk that way. They silently watched Kenma and Akaashi ahead of them for a bit as they bickered over the evolutionary lineage of the Pokemon Kenma had won, before Bokuto finally spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you doing for Christmas in a couple of weeks?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo felt himself tense up a bit but forced his shoulders to relax. "Uh, probably spend it with my mom. What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going home too. My sisters will all be home for the first time since Christmas last year." Bokuto hesitated. "Would you want to come over? You can bring your mom too, or you don't have to come at all, I just didn't know if you'd want to do something like that-"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I start calling you my boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto blinked up at Kuroo, his brow furrowed. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't- you haven't already been doing that?" Bokuto asked, suddenly looking embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>"You have?" Kuroo asked, his head finally catching up with his words enough to make him feel humiliated. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah, a couple of weeks ago. Sorry," Bokuto mumbled and Kuroo tugged his arm to stop him, glancing over at Akaashi and Kenma stopped at the crosswalk before turning to fully face him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't apologize for that. I'm sorry, I just didn't know if you'd want me to," Kuroo said awkwardly. "I really want to, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Bokuto replied, smiling up at him. Kuroo watched Bokuto's breath float away in the chilly air, and his gaze focused on his bright eyes before taking in the rest of his appearance, from his flushed cheeks and red nose to his pink lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo said softly, and he straightened Bokuto's scarf before pulling him in to kiss him lightly. He felt Bokuto smile against him, his lips hot compared to the night air before they pulled apart to grin stupidly at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you guys done making out yet?" Kenma yelled as he and Akaashi started to cross the street.</p><p> </p><p>"It's always when we're not actually making out that he says shit like that," Kuroo grumbled, and Bokuto laughed, twining his gloved hand in Kuroo's as they made their way across the street.</p><p> </p><p>"To be fair, he's walked in on us making out a lot," Bokuto said, and Kuroo smiled at the giddiness in his voice, knowing he was still thinking about the conversation they'd had just as much as Kuroo was.</p><p> </p><p>"At least none of those situations were as compromising as Oikawa's. What would I do if I got kicked out of my own apartment?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, I would say stay at mine, but I don't doubt that Akaashi might do the same thing," Bokuto joked, and Kuroo squeezed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"But about before, I'll talk to my mom. I don't see why she wouldn't want to. Did you mean for Christmas or a different day that week?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking for Christmas dinner, but obviously you don't have to if you guys have other plans."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, we wouldn't be doing anything otherwise. It'll be nice to be with a lot of people for the holidays," Kuroo mused, and he turned to see Bokuto smiling at him. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," he shook his head as they neared the curry food truck they usually went to on nights like these. Kuroo squinted at Bokuto as Kenma and Akaashi began ordering in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"You were thinking something cheesy, weren't you?" Kuroo asked shamelessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe," Bokuto said. "But you'll never know."</p><p> </p><p>Just as Kuroo was about to reply, Kenma and Akaashi stepped aside for them to order, and the conversation was lost.</p><p> </p><p>After they'd gathered their food, they went to a park a couple blocks away, and Kuroo and Bokuto immediately made their way to the top of the jungle gym while Akaashi and Kenma sat on a bench outside the play area. They sat down across from each other, leaning against the bars behind them and pressing their knees together as they quietly ate their food.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just about getting too cold to keep doing this," Bokuto commented when he'd finished eating, shivering as he tilted his head back to look at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been too cold, but good to know the walking kotatsu gets chilly sometimes," Kuroo teased; he'd been shivering since they left the arcade, and didn't get how Bokuto was only just starting to get cold.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I like being a walking kotatsu better than being a space heater," Bokuto mused, shifting so he was sitting next to Kuroo after he'd put his plate aside. "Much cozier."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo hummed and wrapped his arm around Bokuto as he settled in next to him, and they both tilted their heads up, resting them together.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see anything," Kuroo mumbled, and Bokuto laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, yeah. We're in the middle of the city."</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna take you somewhere we could actually see the stars," Kuroo said quietly, and Bokuto chuckled next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds like fun," he said softly, and Kuroo picked his head up as he felt Bokuto turn to look at him. Kuroo moved so he was hovering over Bokuto's legs, and he squished his cheeks between his gloved hands, taking in Bokuto's smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take you someday. Promise," Kuroo said before leaning in to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo pulled away when he heard Kenma clear his throat from the ground below them.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we're going to Bo and Akaashi's place for the night. Are you guys okay with crashing at the other apartment?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto grumbled something about not getting enough warning to pack a toothbrush, and Kuroo laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Was that a yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Bokuto shouted, and they waved as Kenma and Akaashi started to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"See you guys tomorrow," Kuroo called, and he watched them leave for a moment before Bokuto was cupping his chin, making him look back down.</p><p> </p><p>"One for the road?" Bokuto asked, grinning. Kuroo chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything for my boyfriend," Kuroo said, and Bokuto beamed as Kuroo brought his face down to his.</p><p> </p><p>"'M starting to get really cold," Bokuto said after they'd pulled apart, and Kuroo smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll warm you up, baby," he cooed, and Bokuto grimaced. </p><p> </p><p>"Not if you say it like that, you won't."</p><p> </p><p>"Bro, let's go back to my place and make sweet, sweet love. No homo, though." </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto rolled his eyes but smiled after. "You're really pushing your luck tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright, I'm done. But seriously, let's leave, it's freezing."</p><p> </p><p>It was a fifteen-minute walk back to campus, plus another ten minutes to get to the side that Kuroo's apartment was on. By the time he was fumbling with his keys to get his door open, his fingers were numb, and he couldn't help the relieved sigh he let out when they got inside.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna make some tea, do you want some?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please," Bokuto replied, hanging his stuff by the door. "Should I wait to shower until after the platonic bro sex or can I do it now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you want, Ko," Kuroo laughed as he turned on the kettle. He felt Bokuto come up behind him, and he leaned into him as Bo wrapped his arms around Kuroo's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna say something but it's probably way too soon," Bokuto mumbled into Kuroo's shoulder, and Kuroo felt his heart skip a beat. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, we just officially became boyfriends, so probably," Kuroo teased, and he paused before continuing. "I really like you, though, Ko. A lot."</p><p> </p><p>He felt Bokuto bury his head even further into his shoulder, and he laughed at Bokuto's groan. "That's what I was trying to figure out how to say without making things weird."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Kuroo replied, holding Bokuto's arms in place with one of his hands as he reached up to rummage through their cabinets with the other. "Save it for a couple more months."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right," Bokuto said. "It's only been a month since we started dating, but it's been over half a year now since I liked you the first time. I'm just really happy."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo put the tea bags aside for a moment and twisted in Bokuto's arms so he could wrap his own arms around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad I can make you feel that way," Kuroo replied, grinning down at him. "You make me happy too."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto smiled back at him, reaching up to cup the back of Kuroo's neck as their lips slotted together, and for the first time in his life, Kuroo felt like he was starting a relationship that was built to last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahh I can't believe this is finished! thank you guys so much for reading, I had so much fun with this!</p><p>I think my next fic is going to be BokuAkaKuroKen, and it's probably going to be from Kenma's pov, which I've never done before so that should be interesting! if you want updates on that, go ahead and pop over to my tumblr :P</p><p>anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, comments, and kudos, and as always, you can find me on tumblr as @bokuto-brainrot. feel free to drop a request in my ask box!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>